The Love That Surrounds Me
by mikihyo
Summary: SMENT FANFIC / Kalau seperti ini, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Yoona / Apa Eomma datang untukku? Apa Eomma begitu mengkhawatirkanku sehingga Eomma datang dengan cara seperti ini? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Eomma? / Mianhae... Eomma... / STRAIGHT / Chap 8 UPDATE! after a long time / DON'T LIKE? DON'T CLICK!
1. Prolog

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Im Yoona, Choi Minho, Other Cast **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : Korean Version dari cerita originalku yang aslinya buat cerita Jepang. Kebanyakan pake tokoh SMent disini tapi campur juga ma idol lain, jadi gak cuma Super Generation. Yang gak suka gak usah liat gapapa! Jangan coba-coba merusak mata kalian sendiri ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hidup Indah ini…**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Tuhan merubahnya tiba-tiba?**

_._

_._

Siwon POV

.

"Yoona.. kau kuat-kan?"kuusap lembut pipi mulus wanita yang sangat kucintai ini.

"Tenang saja.. aku akan kuat untuk anak kita"senyumnya tipis namun berusaha setegas mungkin.

Masih saja kupandangi wajah indah yang terlihat menahan sakit itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk kedalam ruang bersalin, tempat anak kami pertama kali melihat dunia nanti.

Entah apa yang membuat perasaanku gundah. Aku tahu Yoona adalah gadis yang kuat, ia pasti bisa melahirkan anak kami dengan baik. Namun kenapa perasaanku…

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Berjuanglah"lagi, kuucapkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum brancar*nya dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum untuk memberiku keyakinan. (brancar : tempat tidur dorong)

Tak lama kemudian ia-pun dibawa masuk oleh para perawat kedalam ruang bersalin. Kini tugasku hanya bisa menunggu sampai persalinannya selesai, sampai anak kami lahir kedunia dan membawa kami kepada moment yang tidak akan kami lupakan seumur hidup.

.

.

.

4 jam lamanya aku hanya terdiam cemas menunggu. Pikiranku kalut dengan berbagai hal, hal baik maupun buruk semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak ada masalah kan?"gumamku gusar.

"Tuan Choi Siwon?"reflek aku pun langsung mengangkat wajahku. Seorang perawat mendekatiku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut masuk kedalam"jelas perawat itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti semua ucapannya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak?

"Pendarahannya tidak bisa dihentikan!"

DEG!

Jantungku serasa meledak saat mendengar nada-nada panik yang dilontarkan oleh para tenaga kesehatan itu. Kulihat Dokter yang menangani persalinan Yoona masih berusaha melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Aaah…"aku pun segera menghampiri Yoona saat mendengar rintihan pilunya.

"Yo-Yoona? Yoona! Sebenarnya ada apa?"tanyaku cemas kepada perawat yang membawaku masuk tadi.

"Terjadi pendarahan mendadak. Kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya, tolong anda tetap berada disisi istri anda agar dia bisa tenang"jelas perawat itu yang kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya.

"Yoona… apa kau kuat?"kali ini mataku hanya terfokus kepada Yoona. Ingin sekali aku mengambil semua rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan, aku pun tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat ia menderita seperti ini.

Wajah putihnya semakin memucat, keringat bercucuran membasahi keningnya, dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat.

"Yo-Yoona…"aku semakin panik melihatnya.

"Ehm.. ti…dak apa-apa…"ucapnya berat. "aku..h… tidak.. apa-apa…"bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini.

Air mataku siap tumpah mendengar tiap rintihan maupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia pasti sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan nyawanya sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa merasakan sedikit pun sakit yang ia rasakan.

Dokter kembali memberikan instruksi pada Yoona. Aku pun hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangannya berharap aku bisa memberinya kekuatan untuk melahirkan anak kami.

Tuhan… Aku mohon…

Selamatkanlah Yoona…

"Oeek.. Oek.. Oeeeekk…"Mataku terbuka lebar. Suara tangis itu memecahkan seluruh kegundahanku. Hatiku terasa lega saat melihat sesosok malaikat kecil yang menangis kencang didekapan Perawat yang sudah menggendongnya.

"Yoona… dia lahir…"aku kembali menoleh kearah Yoona. Namun gerakanku langsung membeku saat kulihat mata terpejam Yoona yang terlihat damai.

"Yo-Yoona.."tangannya yang berada didalam genggamanku terasa dingin seperti es. Kupanggil berapa kali pun matanya tetap tidak terbuka. Seakan ia sudah tidak mau lagi membukanya.

"Tuan Choi.. maaf.."suara berat Dokter itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dokter.. kenapa Yoona tidak mau membuka matanya?"

"Istri anda… tidak bisa kami selamatkan…"

DEG!

Lagi. Jantungku serasa meledak lagi.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Dokter itu katakan. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Yoona adalah gadis yang kuat?

"Tidak.. ini tidak benar kan? Yoona pasti hanya kelelahan.."aku berusaha menyangkal.

Namun Dokter itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatku merasa bagaikan dihujam oleh ribuan pisau yang mengkikis habis seluruh kebahagiaanku.

"Yoona….."

.

.

**Terkadang sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi justru terjadi**

**Dan kenapa dibilang 'tidak mungkin' kalau itu harus terjadi?**

.

.

"Yoona… jaga dirimu disana. Aku harap kau temukan kebahagiaanmu yang abadi…"ucap Jessica, teman dekat Yoona yang kini berada disampingku. Kami sama-sama berhadapan dengan nisan kukuh yang baru dibuat.

"Oaaa…"bayi mungil yang berada didalam dekapan Jessica menggeliat pelan. Jessica pun memindahkan bayi itu kedalam dekapanku.

"Mungkin kalian butuh waktu… emm.. _bertiga_… sekarang. Ayo kita pergi Jess…"ucap Taecyeon, suami Jessica yang juga teman dekatku.

Ia-pun merangkul istri tercintanya itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Yoona…"mataku masih menatap pilu kearah nisan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan Minho padaku.."sambungku. Minho adalah nama bayi yang baru saja hadir dikehidupan kami. Ya, seharusnya dikehidupan kami, bukan hanya kehidupanku.

"Dia sehat.. sama sepertimu. Dan perkiraanmu tepat, dia laki-laki"aku tersenyum kecut. Minho menguap kecil didalam dekapanku. Matanya terpejam, pertanda ia kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Aku berjanji…"aku berusaha mempertegas nada bicaraku.

"Aku berjanji padamu… aku akan selalu menjaga Minho.. menjaga anak yang paling kita nantikan ini.."sebutir air mata kurasakan sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Karena itu.. kau pun harus selalu bahagia disana.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Minho.. aku sama sepertimu.. nyawa pun akan kuberikan demi anak ini.."bibirku bergetar. Rasanya aku tidak kuat untuk menghadapi kenyataan sekarang. Namun kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Yoona sedih. Aku pun tidak bisa menepati janjiku kalau aku terus terpuruk dengan kenyataan ini. Siapa yang akan menjaga Minho kalau aku seperti ini?

Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus terima semua kenyataannya.

.

Ketika kau merasakan hidup yang bahagia, maka pikiranmu tentang keterpurukan akan lenyap dan kau tidak akan mengingatnya.

Namun saat kau merasakan keterpurukan, maka pikiranmu tentang hidup yang bahagia akan lenyap dan sulit untuk melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**Baru Prolog nih. Kependekan tah? Maaf. Mau liat respon para reader dulu ah, ff ini belum sepenuhnya kubuat (walaupun yang Jepangnya udah). Mudah-mudahan yang Korean version ini juga bisa selesai. Mind To Review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Jessica Jung, Jung Taecyeon(?), Other Cast **

**Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**Hidup tanpa dirimu**

**Hidup untuk Malaikat kecil kita**

.

.

Author POV

.

"Da.. Da.. Da.."ucap Minho tertatih-tatih. Bayi laki-laki itu sudah menginjak usia 12 bulan, Siwon benar-benar merawat dengan baik anak semata wayangnya itu. Sekarang ia hidup hanya untuk Minho, setelah kematian Yoona ia berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik untuk Minho, hanya Minho lah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ditinggalkan oleh Yoona. Karenanya, Siwon berniat untuk menjaga Minho sampai kapanpun.

"Daaa… Daa…."Minho masih berkutat dengan bola karetnya. Ia pun memukul-mukul bola itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Minho"dengan segera Siwon mengambil bola karet itu dan mengelap bibir Minho dengan tissue yang ada diatas meja.

Minho hanya terdiam bingung sambil melihat kearah bola karetnya kini ada ditangan Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh memasukkan mainanmu kedalam mulut"ucap Siwon yang masih mengelap bibir Minho yang basah karena air liurnya.

Tentu saja Minho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Appanya katakan, namun Siwon tetap berusaha untuk mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik kepada anaknya itu. Ia pun berjalan mundur secara perlahan dan menjauhi Minho.

"Minho, tangkap ini"seru Siwon sambil menggelindingkan bola karet itu kearah Minho. Bola itu pun berhenti karena tertahan oleh tubuh Minho, sementara Minho yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa menatap bingung bola karet itu dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kembalikan pada Appa, seperti tadi"senyum Siwon berusaha memberikan instruksi. Ia tak perduli Minho mengerti atau tidak, ia hanya ingin bermain dengan Minho.

Dan sepertinya Minho mulai mengerti maksud Appanya. Ia pun mencoba menggelindingkan bola itu kearah Siwon, walaupun tidak semulus yang dilakukan Appanya tadi tapi bola itu pun sampai ke tangan Siwon. Siwon pun langsung mendekati Minho dan menggendongnya.

"Anak pintar!"Siwon tersenyum puas kepada Minho, ia pun memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seperti itulah hari-hari yang biasa mereka jalani, walaupun tanpa Yoona, Siwon tetap berusaha menjadi orang tua yang terbaik untuk Minho.

.

.

Siwon POV

.

.

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatanku dengan Minho, aku pun segera menaruh Minho kembali dikarpet bersama mainan-mainannya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Jessica? Taecyeon?"kagetku saat melihat dua orang sahabat, yang tentunya sangat aku kenal.

"_Hello~_"seru Taecyeon seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi Siwon"sapa Jessica ramah.

Aku pun mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Maaf, kami datang mengganggu pagi-pagi begini"ucap Jessica.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan"sahutku.

"Kami hanya datang untuk main dengan Minho"seru Taecyeon sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Minho? Haha, kalian benar-benar suka padanya ya? Yah.. sebentar lagi penerus keluarga Jung juga akan lahir kan?"senyumku sambil melirik kearah Jessica, dan Jessica hanya tersenyum malu.

Jessica memang sedang mengandung anak dari Taecyeon dan beberapa bulan lagi anak itu akan lahir. Taecyeon pun merangkul Jessica dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Semoga… bayi kalian lahir dengan sehat…"senyumku tipis. Melihat kebahagiaan mereka, aku pun teringat saat aku dan Yoona masih bersama. Dulu kami juga seperti itu, selalu menantikan kehadiran buah hati kami.

"Yoona…"gumamku pelan.

"Siwon!"panggilan Taecyeon memecah lamunanku. Aku pun melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"Siwon kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Jessica cemas.

"Ng? Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa.."senyumku tipis. "Hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu.."sambungku.

"Siwon.. aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Minho dengan baik.."senyum Jessica yang mencoba memberiku keyakinan. Aku pun hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Sica benar.. aku yakin kau bisa jadi orang tua yang baik bagi Minho. Jangan pikirkan masa-masa kelam, lihatlah yang ada didepanmu sekarang, ada Minho yang membutuhkanmu"Taecyeon ikut memberiku semangat.

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap Minho yang sedang bermain dipangkuan Jessica.

"Kalau saja…"senyumku pahit. "Yang memangkunya sekarang adalah Yoona, Ummanya…"

Jessica pun tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

"Aku memang bukan Umma biologisnya Minho, tapi aku sudah menganggap Minho seperti anakku sendiri, karena dia adalah anak Yoona.. sahabat yang sangat kusayangi.."

Jessica membelai lembut pipi Minho dan menatapnya kedua bola mata bulatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku pun kembali terdiam.

"Kau itu.. kalau begini kami jadi merasa bersalah kan. Kedatangan kami malah membuatmu sedih"gerutu Taecyeon sambil menatapku cemberut.

"Haha, maaf ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang"ucapku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian benar, tidak ada gunanya seperti itu. Minho membutuhkanku, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal menyakitkan"tambahku.

Kami pun tertawa bersama-sama dan kembali membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Kulihat raut wajah Minho sesekali saat mendengarkan kami bicara, mungkin dia memang tidak mengerti tapi setiap kali kami tertawa, dia ikut tertawa. Lucu sekali.

Yoona.. aku pasti akan menjaga Minho sampai kapan pun, kau harus selalu tersenyum bahagia disana dan menjaga kami juga. Akan kubuktikan semua ucapanku

.

.

**Kenyataan yang ada telah menarikku paksa untuk keluar dari mimpi**

**Mimpi yang seharusnya indah namun menjadi kelam karena kembali kepada kenyataan yang ada**

.

.

Cuaca cerah mewarnai hari ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Minho jalan-jalan.

"Minho kau sudah siap?"ucapku sambil menatap Minho yang ada dalam dekapanku.

"Naaa.."seolah mengerti, Minho pun menyahutiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelucuan anakku ini.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju taman. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Ibu-Ibu tetangga memperhatikan bahkan menyapa kami dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi Siwon"sapa salah seorang dari mereka. Aku pun hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Wajah Ibu itu langsung merona malu dan tersenyum puas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Wah, ada Siwon…"sahut yang lainnya sambil berbisik, walaupun tetap saja terjamak oleh telingaku.

"Siwon tetap saja tampan walaupun sudah jadi Ayah…"

"Sayang sekali.. ia harus jadi Duda muda dengan satu anak…"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar tiap kata yang dilontarkan Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga itu. Hal seperti ini memang biasa terjadi kalau mereka melihatku jalan-jalan keluar bersama Minho.

"Wah.. Minho sedang jalan-jalan dengan Appa ya?"sahut seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang berada dihadapanku. Aku pun membalas hanya dengan senyuman dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Lihat, aku menyapanya!"Ibu itu pun langsung pamer kepada yang lainnya, dan mereka kembali membicarakanku.

"Ck, mereka itu.. tetap saja tidak berubah"gerutuku pelan.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti pria muda? Aku sudah punya istri bahkan anak, kenapa mereka masih ribut seperti itu?"mimik wajahku pun mulai berubah cemberut.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berlagak ramah dengan orang lain. Sejak SMA aku dikenal dengan pria berdarah dingin. Aku pun bisa berubah berkat Yoona, namun tetap saja. Terkadang sifatku ini tidak bisa kuhilangkan.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di taman keluarga. Segera saja Minho kuturunkan dari gendonganku agar dia bisa menyentuh tanah. Aku berniat untuk mengajarkannya cara berjalan.

Aku pun membantunya untuk berdiri, sebenarnya Minho sudah bisa berdiri hanya saja ia belum berani untuk berjalan.

"Minho bisa berdiri kan?"senyumku yang masih menyanggah tubuh Minho dengan kedua tanganku. Setika saja raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut saat aku menyuruhnya berdiri. Namun aku tetap berusaha agar dia mau belajar berjalan.

Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena kakinya yang belum bisa lurus. Namun aku tetap memeggang tangannya erat dan terus membimbingnya hingga ia bisa menciptakan beberapa langkah kecil.

"Kau memang cepat sekali aktif, persis Umma-mu"aku terkekeh kecil. Kali ini aku pun melepaskan tangannya saat ia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Ayo jalan kesini"ucapku sambil menyuruhnya mendekatiku yang kini berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Minho pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku, namun baru sebentar tubuhnya langsung oleng. Dengan sigap aku pun langsung menahannya sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh.

"Huwaaa…"tangisan kecil mulai terdengar ditelingaku. Aku pun kembali mendekapnya erat sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah.. sudah.. jangan menangis…"ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dan seakan mengerti, tangisan Minho pun berhenti dengan segera.

Tiba-tiba saja cuaca mendadak mendung, awan hitam mulai bermunculan.

"Aku lupa akhir-akhir ini perkiraan cuaca sedang tidak menentu. Minho, ayo kita pulang"aku pun langsung menggendong Minho dan bergegas meninggalkan taman

Namun belum sampai setengah jalan hujan sudah turun. Aku pun segera berteduh didepan toko bunga yang sedang tutup. Bajuku sudah lumayan basah, namun aku lebih mementingkan Minho yang bajunya pun sudah cukup basah. Dengan segera kuelap wajah Minho yang basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Maaf ya, Appa lupa membawa payung"gumamku pelan. Sungguh pikiranku diliputi perasaan menyesal telah membawa Minho keluar kalau akhirnya jadi begini.

Namun entah apa yang membuat senyum tersungging dibibir Minho. Melihat wajahku yang menyesal kenapa ia malah tersenyum seperti itu? Hey, Appa-mu sedang minta maaf Minho.

Aku jadi teringat akan kenanganku lagi bersama Yoona. Kami juga pernah terjebak hujan dan berteduh didepan toko ini. Saat itu aku juga lupa membawa payung, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Dan saat aku bilang maaf, dia juga tersenyum sama seperti Minho. Apa wajahku saat menyesal itu lucu?

"Kau itu.. selalu persis Umma-mu. Kapan kau mirip denganku?"aku terkekeh kecil dan membuat senyum Minho semakin melebar. Namun tiba-tiba..

"_Hatchi!_"Minho bersin dan itu berkelanjutan. Aku pun segera mendekap erat tubuh kecil yang masih rentan penyakit itu.

"Kau kedinginan? Maafkan Appa…"aku mengusap-usap punggungnya dan mempererat dekapanku supaya ia tidak kedinginan.

Minho-ah.. aku sangat menyayangimu, sama seperti aku menyayangi Umma-mu. Tenanglah.. Appa akan berusaha membuatmu tetap merasa hangat walaupun cuaca ini bertolak belakang.

.

.

Malam ini tidak biasanya Minho terus-terusan menangis. Walaupun bayi, tapi Minho terkesan lebih tenang dari bayi seumurannya. Ia tidak cengeng dan selalu bersikap tenang.

Namun malam ini tangisnya terus-terusan pecah. Ada apa? Minho-ah.. apa kau sakit?

"Huwaaa… Haaaaa…"Minho masih menangis walaupun sudah kucoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau kenapa?"ucapku cemas. Aku sudah memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, dan tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya takut dia demam karena kehujanan tadi, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, namun Minho masih saja menangis. Aku pun tak menyerah untuk menenangkannya. Kuusap kepala dan punggungnya berkali-kali, menimangnya dengan pelan, dan akhirnya ia mulai tenang.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur didalam dekapanku. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatiku, aku pun menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Besok aku harus kerja… Apa Minho akan baik-baik saja? Aku cemas kalau-kalau dia memang sakit…"pikiranku masih saja tidak tenang saat kutatap wajah mungil yang tertidur damai itu.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disamping Minho dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Yoona… tolong jaga Minho saat aku sedang tidak ada…"kukecup kening putra tercintaku itu. "Selamat tidur Minho…"

**.**

**.**

_**Good Night and Have a Nice Dream**_

**Tidurlah dan dapatkan mimpi indahmu**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Emang formatnya begini sih, awalnya gak banyak masalah. Udah aku tulis di genre kan, 'Family'. Aku emang suka cerita yang ngegambarin orang tua dan anak, makanya aku bikin cerita kayak gini ^^**

**Readers yang mau lanjut baca silahkan, yang mau berhenti juga silahkan. Tidak ada pemaksaan disini, mau komen mau nggak juga terserah. Bukannya jadi 'Author Pasrah' tapi kalau emang ceritanya bagus, pasti ada aja yang review kan? Klo belum ada yang review berarti ceritanya emang belum bagus ^^**

**.**

**balesan review ^^**

**Manami Katayanagi : gomawo udah baca, mudah"an kdepannya feel makin kerasa ^^**

**IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz : halo! ^^ jeongmal mianhae, sbnrnya ni bukan cm siyoon T.T awalnya doang siyoon, itu jg broken kn T_T pairingnya bakal berubah**

**jeongmal gomawo udah baca ^^**

**Mimiyeon : ne, jeongmal gomawo chingu ^^**

**ajah hwaiting! ^^  
><strong>

**.**

**Kebanyakan Curcol, Thanks A LOT ALL! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Im Yoona, Choi Minho, Other Cast**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : Backsong - SNSD – Dear Mom ^^**

**. **

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**Like Your Mother**

_._

_._

Author POV

.

Matahari menampakan dirinya, menyisakan sinar-sinar cerah yang menembus paksa cela gorden dalam kamar bernuansa _Marine_, tempat sepasang Ayah dan anak masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Namun sang Ayah, Siwon ternyata terusik oleh sinar-sinar cerah sang mentari. Membuatnya membuka paksa kedua bola matanya.

"Engh.. sudah pagi.."gumam Siwon yang masih menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Matanya pun tertuju pada sosok mungil tercinta yang terlelap disampingnya.

"Semalam aku ketiduran.."Siwon pun menautkan punggung tangannya dikening Minho. Mengingat kemarin mereka kehujanan dan semalaman Minho menangis, Siwon masih takut kalau-kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sakit.

"Suhunya normal.. tidak ada apa-apa.."ucap Siwon yang langsung mengubah arah pandangnya kearah jam dinding.

"Aku harus siap-siap dan menitipkan Minho pada Umma…"dan Siwon pun segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kerja.

.

.

Siwon POV

.

"Umma, hari ini pun aku titip Minho ya"ucapku sambil menyerahkan Minho kedalam dekapan Umma. Disaat aku kerja aku memang menitipkan Minho pada Umma-ku.

"Tentu saja, Minho itu cucu kesayangan Umma"senyum Umma sambil menciumi pipi Minho. Aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti sore aku baru bisa menjemput Minho. Oh iya, kemarin kami kehujanan dan semalaman Minho terus menangis, aku khawatir dia sakit… sejauh ini tidak ada yang salah dengan Minho, tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku"jelasku pada Umma.

"Baik, Umma mengerti. Kau memang menyayangi Minho… Tenang saja, Umma akan menjaganya"senyum Umma.

"Terima Kasih Umma"aku pun membalas senyumnya dan segera pamit untuk berangkat kekantor.

.

.

Author POV

.

"Minho.. ayo minum susu-mu"ucap Ny. Choi sambil membawa botol susu milik Minho.

Namun setibanya dikamar, ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan Minho. Walaupun Minho adalah anak yang tenang, namun terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat aktif seperti Ummanya. Dan Ny. Choi tahu betul sikap cucunya itu, namun Minho yang sekarang hanya diam meringkuk dengan posisi tidur miring.

Segera saja Ny. Choi menghampiri cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Minho? Sayang… ya ampun! badanmu panas sekali!"panik Ny. Choi saat mendapati suhu tubuh Minho yang tinggi.

"Aku harus menghubungi Siwon sekarang.."

.

.

Siwon POV

.

SRAK.

Kutaruh begitu saja semua dokumen-dokumen kerjaku. Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak ada semangat untuk bekerja. Aku mencemaskan Minho, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi.

"Siwon?"kuangkat wajahku saat kudengar seseorang memanggil.

"Ah, Hankyung-shi.."sahutku dengan senyum tipis. Ia adalah Hankyung, teman sekantorku.

"Dari tadi kau lesu sekali, ada apa?"tanyanya yang kini sudah berada didepan mejaku.

"Ng.. aku mencemaskan Minho"jawabku. "Kemarin kami kehujanan, dan semalam Minho terus menangis. Aku takut dia sakit…"

"Astaga.. aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, sekarang kau tenang dulu.."ucap Hankyung berusaha menghiburku.

"Aku.. tidak bisa tenang kalau ada orang yang kupikirkan. Apalagi Minho adalah anakku satu-satunya.."gumamku gusar.

_Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt_

Tiba-tiba saja Ponselku bergetar. "Umma?"kagetku saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

"Halo? Ada apa Umma?"tanyaku cepat karena diliputi perasaan tidak enak. Umma pun membicarakan Minho, aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Minho demam.

"Sekarang kalian dimana? Apa demamnya sudah dari tadi?"tanyaku lagi.

"Baik. Aku akan segera pulang, biar aku yang membawanya ke Dokter"aku pun segera memutus pembicaraanku dengan Umma dan merapikan barang-barangku.

"Ada apa Siwon?"bingung Hankyung.

"Minho sakit. Aku akan minta izin untuk pulang sekarang"jelasku singkat.

"Aku mengerti, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk"ucap Hankyung seraya mengantarku keluar dari ruangan.

"Iya, terima kasih"senyumku tipis dan aku pun segera meninggalkannya.

.

.

Suhu tubuh Minho sangat tinggi, hampir mencapai 40 celcius. Tapi untung saja, kondisinya jauh lebih baik sekarang setelah mendapat tindakan dari Dokter.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanya Dok?"tanyaku cemas sambil mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Dokter.

"Dia terkena radang, karena itu suhu tubuhnya naik. Saya harap anda bisa merawatnya selama beberapa hari ini"ucap Dokter itu.

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mendengar nasihatnya.

"Ada satu hal yang mau aku tanyakan…"seketika itu juga aku pun mengerenyit bingung saat mendengar kata-kata Dokter itu.

"Apa Minho punya penyakit Asma sejak lahir?"pertanyaan Dokter itu membuat tanda tanya besar dipikiranku.

"Asma?"kagetku.

"Benar. Dari hasil pemeriksaan Minho positif mengidap Asma"hatiku pun mencelos saat mendengar pernyataan Dokter itu. Padahal waktu lahir, dia adalah anak yang sehat. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Dokter pun menjelaskan kronologis soal penyakit itu. Pikiranku pun terbuka akan sesuatu.

"Mungkin.. ini memang turunan dari Umma-nya.."ucapku pada Dokter.

"Umma-nya mengidap Asma sejak kecil. Dia bilang waktu kecil penyakitnya memang sering kambuh, namun lama-kelamaan setelah melakukan pengobatan Asmanya tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Sejak kami bersama, aku pun hanya pernah melihat penyakitnya itu kambuh satu kali dan tidak pernah lagi"jelasku panjang lebar kepada Dokter.

"Hmm.. kalau sudah lebih dari 3 tahun tidak kambuh memang bisa dikatakan sembuh.. saya rasa, Minho akan sama seperti Umma-nya. Mungkin penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh dengan sering, namun saat ia benar-benar _drop_, itu bisa membahayakan. Jadi saya sarankan anda untuk menjaganya dengan baik"aku pun terhenyak mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter itu. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa Minho akan punya penyakit.

Setelah Minho mulai sadar, kami pun memutuskan pembicaraan kami.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Siwon menatap dalam wajah tidur yang damai milik Malaikat kecilnya. Kondisi Minho mulai membaik, dan sekarang ia hanya butuh istirahat.

Siwon pun sejak tadi senantiasa menemaninya, tangan mungil Minho menggenggam erat jemari Siwon seakan ia tidak mau Appanya itu meninggalkannya.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum menatap Minho, membelai rambutnya dan mencium keningnya. Dia sangat mencintai anak itu.

"Yoona.. Minho mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu.. aku harap kau pun selalu menjaganya dan aku harap ia bisa sekuat dirimu…"pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama dengan Yoona.

.

_Flash Back_

.

Hari sudah sangat sore, kegiatan klub hampir seluruhnya sudah bubar. Tak terkecuali klub _Cheerleader_, jadwal latihan mereka pun sudah selesai.

Namun Yoona, anggota klub _Cheers_ itu masih saja terlihat menari dan berakrobat dengan lincahnya tanpa perduli dengan waktu.

Akan ada perlombaan penting yang diadakan untuk klub _Cheerleader_ SMA. Yoona yang menjabat posisi _Captain_ di tim inti, tengah berusaha keras untuk menampilkan _performanya_ sebaik mungkin.

"Kau masih latihan?"suara seseorang membuat konsentrasi Yoona membuyar. Ia pun menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Siwon? Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pulang duluan?"ucap Yoona yang masih berada ditengah lapangan gedung olahraga, sedangkan Siwon hanya berdiri bersandar pada pintu gedung olahraga.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?"ucap Siwon datar.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku.. sudah kubilang jangan menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti itu lagi, dasar lelaki dingin menyebalkan!"Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"_Uhuk!_"namun tiba-tiba ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan Yoona.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Siwon spontan sambil berjalan mendekati Yoona yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Yoona?"Siwon pun mulai cemas, namun sesaat kemudian Yoona terlihat lebih baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya batuk"senyum Yoona.

"Huh.. iya aku tahu kau batuk. Tapi maksudku apa kau sakit? Dasar gadis polos.."ledek Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoona.

"He? Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku!"Yoona kembali berdecak kesal. Kali ini wajahnya lebih cemberut dari yang tadi. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi manis yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh ya?"gerutu Yoona sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Tidak kok"jawab Siwon singkat.

"Bohong"elak Yoona.

Siwon pun tersenyum lebar, ia tak ragu-ragu bersikap ramah didepan Yoona. Walaupun selama ini dia dikenal sebagai lelaki yang dingin, namun didepan Yoona sifatnya itu bisa mencair seketika. Yoona memang banyak membawa perubahan kepada Siwon.

"Aku tidak bohong"senyum Siwon sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yoona dengan lembut.

Yoona pun terperangah melihat senyum Siwon, walaupun sudah hampir 2 tahun berpacaran, Ia masih saja merasa canggung saat melihat Siwon bersikap lembut padanya.

"Ukh.. lagi-lagi aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil"Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya saat tangan Siwon masih membelai rambutnya lembut, walau sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai sikap Siwon yang seperti ini.

"Kau memang kekanak-kanakan kan?"ledek Siwon lagi.

"Heee? Dasar Kuda!"kesal Yoona yang mulai mengatai Siwon dengan julukan aneh.

"Sudah jangan berisik, latihanmu masih lama?"tanya Siwon yang kembali kepada nada datarnya.

"Masih lama, kenapa? Kalau bosan pulang saja sana"ujar Yoona yang masih sedikit kesal dengan Siwon, ia pun kembali bersiap untuk latihan.

"Sepertinya ada yang marah padaku lagi.."sindir Siwon. Namun Yoona tetap diam dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai"tegas Siwon.

"Aku masih lama, kau pulang saja"ujar Yoona yang kali ini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon. Namun Siwon tetap diam dan menunggu ditempatnya, tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ck, mulai lagi keras kepalanya"gerutu Yoona pelan. Ia pun segera melanjutkan latihannya.

Siwon memperhatikan betul latihan Yoona. Dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, Yoona terlihat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan gerakannya, padahal selama ini ia selalu lincah dalam gerakan apapun.

Pikirannya seperti terganggu oleh sesuatu, nafasnya pun tak beraturan. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan Yoona berkali-kali gagal dalam melakukan _gymnastic_.

"Yoona, cukup latihannya!"tegas Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Yoona. Seketika Yoona pun menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat Siwon mendekat.

"Kenapa? Aku masih… harus berlatih…"ucap Yoona dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Siwon langsung mengelap keringat dikening Yoona dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya tadi. Membuat Yoona terperangah dengan gerakan lembut yang mengusap wajahnya.

"Siwon… aku harus latihan…"rengek Yoona.

"Kubilang cukup latihannya"Yoona pun terdiam mendengar pernyataan tegas Siwon. Ia tahu betul bahwa saat ini Siwon sedang bicara serius. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Baik, aku akan ganti baju dulu"ucap Yoona yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah"ucap Siwon tiba-tiba ditengah jalan, membuat Yoona mendelik heran kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Arah rumahmu kan beda.."bingung Yoona.

"Pokoknya kuantar sampai rumah"tegas Siwon lagi. Yoona pun semakin mengerenyit heran mendapati sikap Siwon dari tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? dari tadi bicaramu serius sekali.."heran Yoona.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau ada orang yang kupikirkan"jawaban Siwon membuat Yoona terdiam. Berbagai pertanyaan pun melintas dibenaknya, _sebenarnya ada apa dengan Siwon? Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?_ –batin Yoona-

Tiba-tiba suara petir menggelegar dan hujan mulai turun. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu merapatkan diri, berteduh didepan toko bunga yang sedang tutup. Seragam mereka hampir basah seluruhnya.

"Aah.. disaat seperti ini aku tidak membawa payung… _uhuk_.."gerutu Yoona dengan wajah lesu.

"Maaf.."Yoona pun terkejut saat mendengar kata _maaf_ dari arah sampingnya, tempat Siwon berdiri.

"Siwon?"bingung Yoona.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, tapi malah jadi seperti ini.. kalau saja aku bawa payung"ucap Siwon dengan raut wajah menyesal. Yoona diam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata kekasihnya itu, dan tak lama kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haha, kau tidak seperti biasanya Siwon.. tidak seperti Siwon yang dingin dan menyebalkan.. haha"ucap Yoona yang masih terkikik geli.

"_Uhuk!_"namun tawanya langsung berhenti saat ia tidak bisa menahan batuknya lagi.

"Yoona.."dengan segera Siwon pun memeluk Yoona dengan erat. Ia cemas kalau-kalau Yoona masuk angin dan sakit karena kehujanan.

Yoona pun terperangah didalam dekapan hangat Siwon, wajahnya merona merah penuh bahagia. Ia benar-benar merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan Siwon. Dan mereka hanya diam dengan posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

Namun kelamaan Siwon menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun menyentuh kening Yoona dengan cepat.

"Yoona.. kenapa badanmu panas?"kaget Siwon saat merasakan suhu tubuh yang tinggi dikening Yoona.

"Hah.. Hah.. _Uhuk_!"Yoona tak menjawab apapun, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat dan terlihat sulit untuk bernafas.

"Yoona?"pekik Siwon yang berusaha memulihkan kesadaran Yoona yang mulai menghilang.

"Aaah.. se…ssaakh…. Hah.. sesak.. Si..won..h…."keluh Yoona sambil mencengrakam dadanya kuat. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia juga sedang menahan sakit.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk! Uhuk!_"batuknya semakin tak beraturan bahkan tak ada jeda untuk berhenti. Membuat Yoona makin terlihat menderita.

Lama kelamaan pun kesadarannya menghilang, matanya terpejam walaupun masih tersirat rasa sakit disana. Membuat Siwon semakin panik dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Yoona!"

.

.

_Flash Back End_

.

.

Siwon POV

.

.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tahu soal Yoona yang mengidap asma sejak kecil. Sebenarnya asma itu tidak akan kambuh kalau Yoona bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhnya dengan baik, namun karena perlombaan penting, ia pun memforsir kerja tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya _drop_. Untung saja ia bisa diselamatkan dan diobati dengan baik setelah kubawa ke rumah sakit.

"Akhirnya.. dia malah tidak ikut perlombaan, karena masih dalam perawatan"senyumku tipis sambil memandang dalam foto Yoona yang terpajang diatas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Dia benar-benar kesal, bahkan menangis seperti anak kecil karena tidak bisa ikut perlombaan. Sampai memaksa-maksa agar tetap ikut"kenangan itu terus berputar dengan jelas dibenakku.

"Hahaha…Kau itu memang keras kepala Yoona"Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai mengalir melewati kelopak mataku. Sungguh aku tidak kuat melihat fotonya lama-lama, semakin aku melihatnya.. ingatan itu semakin menekanku. Membuatku ingin sekali menolak kenyataan yang ada.

GREP

Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Aku pun langsung menoleh.

"Minho…"kulihat sosok malaikat kecilku yang sudah terbangun.

"Da..Da..Da.."ucap Minho yang masih menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Aku pun langsung menariknya kedalam dekapanku dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Masih agak panas, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"Tanyaku sambil tersenyum kearah Minho.

"Baaaa…"senyum riang Minho. Aku pun merasa lega melihat respon malaikat kecilku yang sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Jadi kau sudah sehat ya?"senyumku. Sementara Minho masih tersenyum lebar.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan mungil Minho menyentuh wajahku, jarinya bergerak lembut seolah sedang menghapus air mataku. Ia seakan mengerti bahwa aku sedang menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…"senyumku tipis sambil menatap Minho dalam. "Appa tidak apa-apa.. hanya sedikit teringat dengan Umma-mu.."

"Aaaaa…"wajah Minho ikut murung saat melihat raut wajah sedihku.

"Tidak.. Appa tidak sedih, Appa hanya rindu pada Umma-mu.. Minho juga rindu Umma kan?"kuusap lembut pipi malaikat kecilku ini.

"Tenang saja.. Umma ada disini, dia tidak kemana-mana.. terus menjaga kita.."air mataku kembali mengalir karena tak kuasa kutahan lagi. "Karena itu.. jadilah anak yang kuat.. dan buat Umma dan Appa tersenyum.."

.

.

**Kau disini.. dihati ini..**

**Karena itu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu..**

**Bukankah ini sama saja kita masih hidup bersama?**

.

.

"Pindah tugas?"kagetku saat mendengar instruksi dari atasanku.

"Benar, melihat hasil kerjamu yang semakin baik, maka kuputuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke cabang yang lebih maju. Bagaimana Choi Siwon?"tanya managerku.

"Itu berarti… aku harus meninggalkan kota ini?"aku balik bertanya.

"Tenang saja… disana sudah ada rumah yang dikhususkan untuk pegawai perusahaan"jelas managerku. Kami pun membicarakan hal ini lebih seksama lagi.

.

.  
>"Jadi kau akan pindah?"Tanya Jessica yang datang berkunjung bersama Taecyeon.<p>

"Iya, aku diberi pekerjaan dan jabatan yang lebih baik oleh atasanku"jelasku.

"Berarti kau juga akan membawa Minho?"Tanya Taecyeon.

"Iya… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Minho disini. Walaupun ada Umma yang menjaganya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Minho"jelasku lagi. Aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Minho, cukup bagiku berpisah dengan Yoona, tidak dengan Minho.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... hanya saja.. itu artinya kau akan meninggalkan kota ini yang sudah menyimpan banyak kenangan?"Jessica tersenyum tipis menatapku.

"Sebenarnya.. aku pun sudah memikirkannya. Aku harus meninggalkan semua kenangan disini. kenangan kita sejak SMA.. aku pun harus meninggalkan Yoona disini…"suasana pun menjadi hening saat kukatakan hal itu. Memang benar, mungkin setelah ini aku hanya bisa mengunjungi makamnya sesekali.

"Berapa lama kau disana?tanya Taecyeon membuyarkan kesenduan.

"Itu belum pasti. Tapi setiap tahun aku akan kesini untuk mengunjungi makam Yoona"jawabku.

Jessica pun hanya bisa tersenyum, begitu juga Taecyeon.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Siwon… begitu juga Minho"senyum lirih Jessica.

"Jangan lupakan kami Siwon.."sambung Taecyeon.

"Tidak akan. Kalian adalah orang yang sama-sama kusayangi layaknya Yoona dan Minho.."aku pun membalas senyum mereka.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat anggota baru keluarga Jung lahir ya.. karena kepindahan yang mendadak ini"sambungku.

"Aku yakin kita bertemu lagi!"tegas Taecyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, itu benar. Kita pasti bertemu lagi"Jessica ikut menyahuti kata-kata suaminya

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pindah kekota lain, mengikuti pekerjaanku. Meninggalkan sejenak kota yang telah menyimpan banyak kenangan ini.

.

.

Author POV

.

.  
>Sore ini Siwon dan Minho mengunjungi makam Yoona untuk berpamitan sebelum keberangkatan mereka besok pagi.<p>

"Yoona apa kau baik?"senyum Siwon sambil menggendong Minho.

Ia pun menaruh bunga didepan nisan kukuh itu dan berdoa.

"Besok aku dan Minho akan berangkat ke kota lain, Kami akan pindah"ucap Siwon.

Sementara Minho hanya menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan Appanya sambil menatap sendu nisan kukuh yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kami ada disana… tapi aku berjanji, setiap tahun aku akan pulang kesini untuk mengunjungimu"ucap Siwon lagi.

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Setiap tahun aku akan kembali kesini bersama Minho, ia pun akan semakin besar, kau tetap bisa melihatnya tumbuh dengan baik…"air mata mulai berlinang dikelopak mata Siwon.

Ia teringat dengan semua kenangan mereka. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, mereka adalah remaja yang tidak akur satu sama lain. Hanya bisa bertengkar namun lama kelamaan mulai tumbuh benih cinta dihati keduanya, kemudian mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menikah, sampai akhirnya Minho lahir

"Aku mencintaimu.. akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan semakin mencintaimu lebih dari sebelumnya… suatu saat kau juga akan mendengar Minho mengatakan hal itu, dari tahun ke tahun saat ia mulai bicara.. Minho juga akan berkata kalau dia mencintai Ummanya, aku yakin itu…"Siwon pun tersenyum lebar walau air mata tidak dapat lagi ditahannya.

Sementara Minho masih terdiam bingung melihat Appanya. Namun arah matanya teralih saat ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka. Wanita itu menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis, membuat kehangatan tersendiri dihati Minho.

Hanya dia yang melihatnya, hanya dia yang menyadarinya. Minho bisa merasakan wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh mereka dengan sosok yang tak kasat mata.

Minho tak bergeming. Merasa familiar dengan sosok itu, tanpa rasa takut, ia pun tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada _Ummanya_.

"…mmmaaaa…"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum membalas tingkah lucu malaikat kecilnya.

_Umma juga mencintaimu Minho…_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Mian klo banyak salah typo. Next chap mulai pake cast baru deh ^^ Mind to review ne?**

**Apel : ne, jeongmal gomawo yah udah baca ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Other Cast**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : Backsong - SNSD – Dear Mom ^^**

**. **

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

.

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu. Kenangan hanyalah kenangan, namun kenangan berharga tetap akan terjaga dihati seseorang tak perduli oleh waktu yang berjalan.

Kini Minho sudah duduk dibangku SMP, Siwon benar-benar membesarkannya dengan baik.

_BRAKK!_

Tak perduli dengan kerasnya bunyi gertakan, Siwon pun dengan sengaja mendobrak pintu kamar Minho. Kemudian ia bersandar pada tiang pintu tersebut dan menatap datar gundukan tubuh 'Siwon Kecilnya' yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, Minho?"tanya Siwon datar.

Tubuh Minho pun menggeliat, pertanda bahwa ia memang sudah terbangun oleh dobrakan pintu sang Appa.

"Engh… ternyata memang Appa yang mendobrak pintu.."gumam Minho yang mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Siwon walaupun matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa?"Sahut Siwon.

"Aku pikir tadi ada angin kencang di musim semi, hehe"Minho pun tersenyum meledek saat kesadarannya benar-benar sudah 100%

"Ckck.. kau masih belum sadar dari tidurmu ya? Cepat bangun atau kutinggal pergi kekantor dan tidak ada sarapan"jelas Siwon yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Minho.

"Apa? Ba-baik! Aku akan segera turun!"Minho pun langsung kalang kabut mendengar ancaman sang Appa. Ia segera bergegas mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi.

"Ckckck.. aku yakin sikapnya itu mirip Yoona saat dibangunkan untuk sekolah"gumam Siwon yang sudah menuruni tangga, kembali ke ruang makan. Seulas senyuman pun tersungging dibibirnya.

_Dasar Yoona Kecil!_

.

.

Minho POV

.

Aku pun selesai bersiap-siap. Dasar Appa.. selalu tidak sabaran kalau membangunkanku, apa aku memang sulit dibangunkan ya? (-_-)

Aku pun bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil jatah sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku kekantor. Kulihat Appa masih duduk manis sambil menyantap sarapannya di meja makan. Heuh.. untung saja dia tidak serius meninggalkanku.

"Akhir-akhir ini tumben sekali kau harus kubangunkan.. Apa kau sering bergadang?"tanya Appa ditengah-tengah sarapan pagi kami.

"Rahasia!"sahutku singkat sambil tersenyum enteng, aku pun kembali menyantap sarapanku.

"Dasar kau itu.."decak Appa agak terdengar kesal. Haha, aku memang suka menggodanya.

"Oh iya.. aku masih bingung memilih klub"kali ini aku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang kau suka?"tanya Appa.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu. Appa, dulu kau ikut klub apa?"tanyaku antusias.

"Klub basket"jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau Umma?"sahutku lagi. Dan Appa langsung terdiam, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Umma-mu itu Cheerleader. Kamu mau masuk klub itu?"Appa terkekeh kecil, sepertinya dia balas menggodaku sekarang.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini laki-laki!"sahutku mantap dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanya Appa lagi.

"Aku pikir.. aku lanjutkan saja kegiatanku di salah satu klub yang pernah kalian jalani, supaya aku tidak bingung lagi"jelasku.

"Kalau begitu.. aku ikut klub basket, tidak mungkin kan aku bergabung di klubnya Umma"sambungku yang masih memikirkan masalah klub.

"Jadi kau mau masuk klub basket? Kau yakin bisa?"Appa memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Tentu saja!"sahutku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita tidak punya bola basket. Nanti akan kubelikan supaya kau bisa latihan sendiri"ucap Appa sambil membereskan piring yang kotor.

"Bukankah ada digudang?"sahutku cepat. Appa pun langsung menatapku bingung. "Kau mau itu? Bola itu adalah bola lama yang kupakai untuk latihan dulu"ucapnya

"Kenapa tidak? Justru lebih keren kalau aku memakai bola dari pemain basket hebat, Appa dulu pemain yang hebat kan?"senyumku lebar. Appa pun kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau itu sok tahu. Baiklah nanti kucarikan di gudang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa bola itu masih bisa dipakai atau tidak"sahutnya.

"Aku memang tahu! Baiklah, tidak masalah"ucapku enteng.

Sarapan pagi selesai, aku pun segera mengambil tas dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Appa juga sudah terlihat siap dengan penampilannya. Sebelum berangkat, aku terbiasa menghampiri foto Umma yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

"Umma, aku berangkat!"seruku dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian aku pun berpamitan juga dengan Appa.

"Minho, tunggu sebentar!"

Namun belum sempat aku membuka pintu rumah, tiba-tiba saja Appa kembali memanggilku. Aku pun membalikkan badanku lagi menatapnya.

"Nanti malam aku pulang terlambat, kau masak untuk sendiri saja"ucapnya. Akhir-akhir ini Appa memang semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mungkin karena jabatan atasan yang baru saja disandangnya. Bahkan ia pernah tidak pulang dalam beberapa hari.

"Baik, aku mengerti"sahutku sambil kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Hati-hati dijalan!"seru Appa.

"Iya!"sahutku lagi yang langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah.

_Akhir-akhir ini tumben sekali kau harus kubangunkan.. Apa kau sering bergadang?_

Aku tersenyum kecil kalau mengingat kata-kata Appa tadi. Aku memang sering kesiangan akhir-akhir ini, padahal aku tidak bergadang.. hanya saja…

Ini rahasiaku dari Appa

Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hari itu..

Hari saat aku dan Appa mengunjungi makam Umma sebelum kami pindah kemari..

Mungkin aku terdengar bodoh karena bersikap seolah aku bisa mengingat semua kejadian saat aku masih bayi

Tapi memang ini kenyataannya, aku ingat hari itu.. entah kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya..

Hari saat aku melihat Umma… dan Umma memeluk kami saat Appa menangis..

Umma yang tersenyum hangat untukku… dan aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Umma saat itu…

_Umma juga mencintaimu Minho…_

"_Ne, nado Saranghae Umma…_"senyumku tipis.

Aku pun tak tahu pertanda apa ini. Kenapa Umma muncul lagi dalam mimpiku? Tapi aku merasa ini bukan pertanda buruk. Mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik karena aku tahu… Umma selalu membawa hal-hal menarik dalam hidupnya, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Appa (^_^)

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan masuk klub apa?"tanya Donghae, teman sekelas sekaligus teman terdekatku.

"Klub basket"sahutku singkat dan Donghae pun langsung memberi _applause_ padaku.

"Kau memang cocok ikut klub seperti itu. Klub basket di SMP ini hebat lho"seru Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya keinginanku.. aku hanya melanjutkan kegiatan yang pernah Appa jalani, karena aku belum tahu apa minatku"jelasku pada Donghae.

"Appamu? Kenapa Appamu?"tanya Donghae sambil menatapku bingung.

"Karena dulu Appaku juga pemain basket"jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kalau aku tetap ikut sepak bola"kali ini giliran Donghae yang menjabarkan minatnya.

"Hahaha.. sudah kuduga. Kau memang suka bola ya"sahutku dengan tawa kecil. Donghae pun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah hobiku dari kecil"jelas Donghae dengan nada tegas. Ditengah-tengah obrolan ringan kami ini, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis menghampiri kami. Aku dan Donghae pun menatap gerak-gerik gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hihi, lagi-lagi kau mendapat _urusan_ Minho"bisik Donghae sambil tersenyum meledekku.

"Baiklah, kutunggu dikelas ya~"Ia pun beranjak dari kursi yang kami duduki dan berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan gadis ini.

"Maaf…kau siapa?"tanyaku ramah. Kulihat semburat merah terpancar diwajahnya yang sedikit malu-malu untuk menatapku.

"Ng.. maaf, namaku Seo Naeun dari kelas 1-3. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu"ucap gadis itu dengan tampang malu-malu.

"Silakan"aku pun langsung menyahut.

"B-Begini.. sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku sudah memperhatikanmu.."aku pun mengerenyit bingung menatap wajahnya yang semakin terlihat memerah. "A-Aku.. suka padamu"dan kalimat terakhirnya pun terucap dengan suara pelan.

Aku diam sejenak dan masih menatap wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian aku pun memutuskan untuk memberikan jawabanku.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa"tolakku dengan halus. Gadis bernama Naeun itu pun terlihat _shock_ mendengar jawabanku. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu.. maaf, sudah mengganggumu. Permisi"ucap Naeun cepat dan ia langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang, namun belum sempat hatiku lega sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis lagi yang menghampiriku.

"Maaf.. apa kita bisa bicara?"tanyanya malu-malu sama seperti gadis bernama Naeun tadi.

_Ya ampun.. masih ada lagi? Apa dia tidak dengar penolakanku barusan..?_

Aku pun hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati. Dan sesaat kemudian semakin banyak gadis-gadis yang menghampiriku.

"Minho-ah, bisa ikut denganku?"tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tidak, aku duluan. Kau mau mendengarkanku kan Minho-ah?"sahut gadis disebelahnya, begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

_Astaga.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sebelum situasi ini berubah semakin kacau_

Aku pun segera berbalik tanpa memperdulikan omongan mereka. Kini aku mengambil ancang-ancang dikaki dan sesaat kemudian.. Go!

"Maaf ya!"teriakku pada gadis-gadis itu.

.

.

Author POV

.

"Ya ampun. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Sampai-sampai anak perempuan seperti itu padaku, menyeramkan…"gerutu Minho dengan wajah risih.

Temannya, Donghae-pun langsung menyodorkan cermin yang kebetulan ia bawa ke depan wajah Minho.

"Kenapa?"tanya Minho bingung saat melihat cermin kecil terpampang jelas dihadapannya dan memperlihatkan rupa wajah seorang Choi Minho.

"Kau itu…coba lihat wajahmu"ucap Donghae santai. Minho pun semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"He? Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?"heran Minho.

"Ya ampun…kau memang tidak peka ya. Coba lihat tatapan iri anak laki-laki lain…"Donghae terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Minho.

Minho pun melirik kearah teman-teman sekelasnya, khususnya laki-laki. Mereka memang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, ah lebih tepatnya seperti.. iri?

"Karena wajahmu itu, makanya kau langsung jadi pujaan gadis-gadis di sekolah ini"ledek Donghae dengan senyum lebar.

"Memangnya wajahku itu kenapa sih?"Minho yang semakin bingung malah balik bertanya.

Donghae hanya diam dan terus terkekeh melihat wajah polos Minho yang masih tidak menyadari _kelebihannya_.

"Hahaha, kau pikir saja sendiri"tawa Donghae akhirnya.

Minho yang merasa seperti diledek pun langsung memukul-mukul lengan Donghae dan akhirnya mereka saling bercanda satu-sama lain. Donghae adalah teman dekat Minho sejak mereka ada di SD yang sama. Karena itu tak heran kalau hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat layaknya saudara.

.

.

Minho POV

.

Setelah aku mendatangi klub basket, akhirnya aku terdaftar sebagai anggota klub. Namun karena masih awal tahun ajaran baru, klub basket belum memulai jadwal yang pasti.

Aku pun bisa pulang dengan cepat. Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan antara klub basket dengan gedung olahraga yang letaknya berdekatan. Tempat latihan kami memang ada didalam gedung olahraga, namun kami pun memiliki ruangan tersendiri diluar gedung.

TAP

Tiba-tiba kuhentikan langkahku saat kudengar suara musik yang melantun dari dalam gedung olahraga.

"Apa masih ada yang berlatih?"pikirku. Entah kenapa ada rasa penasaran yang membuatku menuruti niat untuk mengintip kedalam gedung olahraga itu.

DEG

Aku langsung tercengang begitu melihat gerakan lincah seorang _Cheerleader_ yang berada dihadapanku. Baru saja aku melongokan kepala dan gadis itu muncul dengan gerakan lincahnya.

Irama musik seakan mengalir bersama lekuk tubuhnya. Tidak lambat dan tidak cepat, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan gerakan sebagus itu. Satu kata yang bisa kukatakan, SEMPURNA.

"Eh?"Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan gerakannya dan berteriak kaget saat melihatku. Lamunanku pun langsung buyar saat mendengar teriakannya.

"K-kau sedang apa?"tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Aku pun ikut salah tingkah saat aksi 'mengintipku' diketahui olehnya.

"M-maaf, aku… ehm, aku dari klub basket. Tadi aku mendengar suara dari dalam sini, karena penasaran makanya aku datang melihat. Maaf kalau mengganggu latihanmu"jelasku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Oh begitu. Aku kira kau orang iseng, maafkan aku juga karena sudah berteriak tadi"gadis itu ikut meminta maaf dan aku pun mengangkat wajahku menatap gadis itu.

DEG. DEG. DEG

Apa ini? Irama jantungku semakin tidak karuan. Senyumnya seakan mengunci semua fungsi tubuhku, membuatnya terdiam kaku begitu saja. Rasanya perasaanku ikut bergejolak entah karena apa.

Sangat tidak asing, aku 'mengenalnya'

"Aku sedang berlatih, karena itu aku masih ada disini"ucap gadis itu.

"Kau anggota klub Cheerleader?"tanyaku langsung. Gadis itu pun mengangguk

"Benar. Kau.. Choi Minho kan?"senyum gadis itu.

"Eh? Kau tahu?"kagetku. Ia pun terkekeh pelan

"Hihi.. tentu saja. Siswi-siswi kelas 2 banyak yang membicarakanmu lho".

"Kelas 2?"heranku begitu mendengar ucapannya.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Namun belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Handphoneku bergetar, telepon dari Donghae.

"Ash.. aku lupa, Donghae sedang menungguku"gumamku pelan.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu"ucapku segera kepada gadis itu, ia pun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan"ucap gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangan dan senyumnya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

.

.

Siwon POV

.

"Aku pulang"ucapku sambil meletakkan sepatuku diatas rak. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab salamku. "Kemana Minho?"

Aku pun langsung berjalan kearah dapur, dan kulihat Minho sedang duduk dikursi makan dengan makan malam diatas meja.

"Kau belum selesai makan?"tanyaku yang sambil menghampirinya. Namun Minho tak menjawab, apa ia melamun?

Aku pun langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat cuci piringnya"ucapku santai dan Minho pun langsung tersentak kaget. "A-appa?"

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap anak laki-lakiku yang bermata besar itu.

"Kapan kau pulang?"tanya Minho padaku.

"Kau melamun ya?"aku pun balik bertanya.

"Eh? Aku? T-tidak kok"ucap Minho yang langsung membereskan makan malamnya. Aku pun kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Tumben sekali kau melamun, ada apa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok"jawabnya singkat.

Aku pun semakin heran dengan sikapnya. Namun satu pikiran langsung terlintas dipikiranku saat melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta ya?"

"Apa?"

Minho pun menoleh spontan kearahku dan kulihat mata bulatnya semakin terbuka sempurna.

Haha, lucu sekali ekspresinya,

"Jatuh cinta.. pada klub basket. Hari ini kau resmi masuk klub itu kan?"aku pun tersenyum meledek, pasti ia kaget sekali saat kubilang 'cinta', aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit.

Minho pun langsung salah tingkah saat mencerna kata-kataku. Mata besarnya melirik kesana kemari seperti mencari alasan.

"O-oh.. ternyata klub basket.."gumamnya pelan.

"Iya kan? Memangnya kau jatuh cinta dengan apa?"aku kembali tersenyum meledek.

"T-tentu saja klub basket! Ya.. aku.. iya aku suka dengan klub basket, hhe"tawa Minho ragu-ragu. Namun bisa kulihat dengan jelas ekspresi lain yang tergambar diwajahnya. Pipinya merona merah dan tatapan matanya aneh, apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta?

"Hmm.. iya sudah, cepat bereskan semuanya lalu pergi tidur. Aku duluan ya"aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Minho yang masih terdiam diruang makan. Memilih tidak menggubris dahulu masalah ini, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

.

.

Minho POV

.

"Aaaaah…"aku langsung merebahkan tubuh diatas tempat tidur dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar Appa.. kenapa dia bicara soal 'jatuh cinta'? bahasanya itu.. membuatku berpikir macam-macam!"runtukku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa dari tadi aku melamun terus ya?"dan pikiranku pun kembali melayang kepada gadis itu. Entah kenapa bayangannya seakan melekat jelas dalam otakku.

"Gadis yang tadi itu.. anggota Cheerleader ya.."

Aku terus mengingatnya mungkin karena aku tahu siapa dia. Bukan, aku tidak tahu siapa dia.. tapi aku merasa mengenalnya.

"Apa benar semirip itu… hhm"aku pun tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja tidak, aku baru saja melihatnya tadi. Mungkin dia tak semirip yang kukira.

Namun ada perasaan tertentu dalam hati ini saat aku kembali teringat wajahnya.

Aku pun tak mau menggubris hal ini sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan memastikan semuanya.

Kuringkukan badanku yang sudah berada dalam selimut hangat, dan perlahan mataku pun mula menutup hingga membawaku kealam bawah sadar.

_Umma…_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Apa masih ada yang menanti kisah ini? Hhe, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan menghargai cerita amatiran ini. Jeongmal Gomawo**

**Mohon maaf dengan typo dan kalimat yang aneh! Jeongmal mianhae!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Other Cast**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : **

**. **

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

Minho POV

.

"Latihan sampai sore?"Donghae pun mengangguk. Itu artinya hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri karena dia ada latihan di klubnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kegiatan klub?"Donghae balik bertanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi tidak akan sampai sore. Klub basket belum punya jadwal pasti"jawabku pelan dan disahuti dengan satu anggukan dari Donghae.

"Oh, Sunbae!"seru Donghae tiba-tiba begitu ia melihat seseorang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku pun ikut menoleh kearah Donghae yang berlari menghampiri orang itu. Sepertinya dia adalah seniornya di klub.

"Minho, kau duluan saja. Aku mau bicara dengan seniorku"ucap Donghae, aku pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sekolah mulai sepi, mungkin siswa-siswi yang lain sudah berada di ruang klub masing-masing. Aku pun agak mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang muncul disaat aku berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Keseimbangannya langsung oleng begitu tubu kami bertabrakan, dengan sigap aku pun langsung menarik tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh.

BRUK

Dan alhasil tubuhnya kini malah menimpaku.

"Aaah…"rintihnya pelan. Aku pun langsung bangkit untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku diliputi perasaan cemas. Gadis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, jangan-jangan ia terluka.

"Apa kau ter-"

Aku terdiam begitu saja saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kini jarak diantara kami tak terhitung jauh, atau malah sangat dekat. Wajahnya benar-benar tepat berada dihadapanku.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Kau…"

"Choi.. Minho.. ?"gadis itu ikut terkejut saat melihatku. Ya, gadis itu adalah anggota Cheerleader yang kulihat kemarin. Gadis yang sudah membuatku berkutat dengan perasaan aneh ini.

Aku pun segera membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, aku memang ceroboh. Aku tidak melihat kedepan"ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku pun masih terdiam, perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Minho-ah?"suaranya membuyarkan lamuananku.

"A-ah.. iya, maaf. Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanyaku kalap sambil mengusap-usap rambut bagian belakang kepalaku.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan terkekeh geli begitu melihat ekspresiku.

"Hhhem, lucu sekali. Ternyata kau memang sering melamun ya"senyumnya padaku.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa ini? Ada perasaan aneh yang sukar kutahan didalam hatiku. Dan itu semua karena aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ng.. kau tidak terluka kan?"akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Aku pun mengamati tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah, takut-takut kalau dia terluka. Dan benar saja, kulihat kedua lututnya memerah karena lecet.

"Kau terluka!"panikku sambil menunjuk kearah lututnya. Ia pun ikut melihat kearah yang kutunjuk.

"Oh, tenang saja. Ini bukan luka tadi, ini karena kemarin aku terlalu lama latihan"jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Sedikit perasaan lega pun meliputi hatiku walau tetap saja aku cemas karena dia memang terluka.

"Kau.. latihan sampai terluka…"gumamku pelan.

"Hhhem, itu sudah biasa. Aku memang ceroboh, jadi tidak apa walaupun terluka"senyumnya santai.

Aku pun menatapnya sejenak. Benar-benar gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Selain itu.. ia juga… menarik.

"Oh iya, kau mengenalku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi aku belum mengenalmu"ucapku mengganti topik.

"Ah.. maaf, aku sampai lupa. Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Choi Minho si Pangeran Sekolah, hhe. Kenalkan, aku dari kelas 2-C namaku Kwon Yuri"

Kwon Yuri? Jadi itu namanya. Yuri… nama yang bagus, cocok sekali dengannya. Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Kelas 2-C?

"K-kau kelas 2? Kalau begitu kau seniorku.."ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku sekali. Ternyatadia lebih tua dariku, sepertinya sikapku agak kurang sopan.

"Hha jadi kau baru menyadarinya ya. Sudahlah, bersikap biasa saja. Kau benar-benar lucu"lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf.. kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu.. Sunbae atau.. Y-Yuri sshi…"ucapku gugup.

"Panggil saja aku Yuri"ucapnya dengan senyum.

"E-eh? Tidak bisa, tetap saja kau lebih tua. Itu… kalau… Yuri Noona?"tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Aku benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa panggilan itu keluar dalam pikiranku!

"Noona? Hha baiklah, aku suka. Kau memang lucu Minho-ah"senyumnya lagi. Aku kembali terdiam. Perasaan ini semakin menguat, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Minho"

"Ne, N-Noona.."

Benarkah perasaan ini? Sejak awal aku melihatmu aku memang tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Itu karena kau… mirip dengan Ummaku. Kau benar-benar mencerminkan Ummaku. Aku merasa aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Umma.

Namun perasaan ini yang berbeda. Perasaanku padamu dan Umma. Bisakah aku mengakuinya?

Aku… menyukaimu Yuri Noona…

.

.

Author POV

.

_KYAAAAA_

Teriakan dari para siswi-siswi itu memenuhi lapangan basket yang sedang dipakai untuk latihan. Baru saja Minho memasukkan bola dengan sempurna dan langsung mendapat sirakan takjub dari para _penggemarnya_.

"Minho! Bakatmu luar biasa"puji senior-seniornya. Minho pun hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan mengucapakn terima kasih atas semua pujian yang ia terima.

"Terima kasih Sunbae. Aku hanya mengikuti instruksi yang pernah Sunbae ajarkan"jelas Minho.

"Haha padahal baru kelas 1, tapi kau benar-benar hebat. Lihat saja para penggemarmu itu"ledek seniornya sambil melirik kearah kerumunan siswi-siswi yang sejak tadi setia untuk menunggui Minho latihan.

Minho pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, tak tahu harus merespon apa kalau sudah begini. Ia pun kewalahan sendiri kalau sudah dikejar-kejar seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia merasa terganggu, namun apa boleh buat.

Lagipula ia sudah menetapkan perasaannya. Ia tahu kepada siapa perasaannya bertuju, karena itu lebih baik ia tak merespon tingkah para siswi itu.

Latihan pun usai. Setelah membereskan semua peralatan mereka pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun Minho belum mau keluar dari ruang ganti. Sesekali mata bulatnya mengintip dibalik jendela.

"Ash.. masih ramai. Mereka benar-benar menungguku sampai pulang ya"Minho bergidik ngeri melihat sekerumunan siswi-siswi para penggemarnya itu.

Dan selitintas ide pun tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Sangat kebetulan sekali ide itu muncul mengingat ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan _gadis itu_.

"Lewat belakang gedung olahraga saja, dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan_nya_"

Senyum merekah tersungging di bibir Minho.

.

.

"Minho?"kaget Yuri saat ia melihat Minho yang berdiri didepan pintu gedung Olahraga. Latihan Klub Cheerleader baru saja selesai, dan anggota lain sudah pulang. Hanya Yuri yang tertinggal karena ia memang suka melakukan latihan tambahan.

"Noona, latihanmu bagus sekali tadi!"puji Minho dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

Yuri pun menatap Minho bingung.

"Apa kau melihatku sejak tadi?"tanyanya. Minho pun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hha, jadi kau melihat latihanku sampai selesai? Ini kan sudah sore, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"tanya Yuri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Bukankah arah kita sama?"sahut Minho sambil membalas senyum Yuri.

Yuri pun agak terkesiap melihat perilaku Minho. Yah.. akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jadi dekat. Entah kenapa mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Walaupun Minho hanya seorang adik kelas, namun tetap saja.. bagi Yuri yang notabenenya seorang wanita, bersama dengan lelaki pujaan satu sekolah benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

Sering kali ia tak bisa menahan pesona Minho. Namun apapun itu, ia merasa senang karena bisa dekat dengan Minho, begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

Canda tawa dan obrolan ringan mewarnai langkah mereka. Baik Minho maupun Yuri, mereka sama-sama senang karena bisa berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau masuk klub Cheerleader?"tanya Minho tiba-tiba.

"Ng? Mungkin karena sejak kecil aku suka bergerak aktif. Aku juga suka menari, aku aku memilih klub itu. Kau sendiri, kenapa memilih basket? Tapi klub itu memang cocok untukmu"senyum Yuri sambil mendangakan sedikit kepalanya karena memang tinggi Minho yang melebihinya.

Minho pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yuri.

"Awalnya aku bingung harus memilih klub apa karena aku tidak tertarik pada apapun. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang yang pernah dijalani orang tuaku, jadi aku memilih basket. Cheerleader juga sangat cocok untumu Noona"senyum Minho.

"Oh, begitu.. lalu siapa yang dulu ikut klub basket? Appamu?"

"Tentu saja Appa. Aku tidak mungkin masuk ke klub yang pernah Umma jalani"Minho agak tertawa geli mengingat klub seperti apa yang pernah dijalani Ummanya.

"Eh? memangnya Ummamu masuk klub apa?"Yuri mengerenyit bingung.

"Ummaku itu Cheerleader"jawab Minho dengan senyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka klubku dan Ummamu sama, hha"ucap Yuri takjub.

Minho pun tersenyum lebar. Memang banyak kemiripan yang ia temukan didiri Yuri terhadap Ummanya, Yoona. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Minho sangat tertarik dengan Yuri.

"Mungkin hal ini memang sangat kebetulan. Tapi apa yang ada pada dirimu memang banyak memiliki kemiripan dengan Ummaku, Noona"

Yuri pun langsung terdiam bingung denan lata-kata Minho. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa familiar karena itu aku terus memikirkanmu"

Rona merah mewarnai pipi mulus Yuri. Ia tak percaya Minho pernah memikirkannya.

"Setelah kita jadi dekat seperti ini, aku pun semakin yakin kalau Noona adalah cerminan Ummaku. Karena itu aku senang sekali bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa kalau aku bertemu dengan Umma"senyum Minho.

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang semirip itu denganku. Tapi kau memang bertemu Ummamu setiap hari kan?"sahut Yuri.

Minho pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya"

Mata Yuri pun membelalak. Ia tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Minho.

"Umma… meninggal waktu melahirkanku"senyum tipis Minho.

Yuri pun langsung terdiam kaku begitu mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Minho sudah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan saat ia belum bisa mengerti yang mana Ummanya, ia telah ditinggalkan.

"Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat Umma dari foto. Karena itu saat bertemu denganmu, aku merasa aku benar-benar melihat Umma. Umma ku adalah orang yang ceroboh, hyper aktif, namun selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Dia orang yang lucu dan sangat cantik. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Appa"senyum Minho sambil menceritakan semuanya.

Sementara Yuri masih terdiam tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Umma adalah anggota Cheerleader, dia juga selalu terluka seperti Noona. Mirip sekali kan? Selama ini aku hany amendengar cerita Appa tapi begitu bertemu denganmu, aku jadi mengerti.."

_GREP_

Tiba-tiba saja Yuri mendekap Minho dengan erat. Minho pun hanya bisa terdiam didalam pelukan Yuri. Mereka hanya diam dalam beberaap menit. Minho pun tidak mengerti mengapa Yuri memeluknya, namun ia merasakan kehangatan disetiap sentuhan Yuri.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak tahu apa-apa"gumam Yuri yang meredamkan wajahnya di pundak Minho.

"Noona?"Minho pun merasa pundaknya mulai basah.

"Noona.. kau menangis?"

"Apa aku membuatmu teringat dengan Ummamu? Apa itu menyakitimu? Maafkan aku.."ucap Yuri pelan yan disusul dengan isak tangisnya.

Hati Yuri benar-benar miris kalau mengingat bahwa Minho yang selama ini selalu jadi pujaan orang-orang di sekolah dan bersikap ceria ternyata menyimpan kepedihan yang dalam.

Minho pun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut Yuri dengan lembut.

"Tidak Noona. Aku justru senang karena kau membuatku merasa kalau aku bertemu dengan Umma"ucap Minho.

Yuri pun perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya dan kini menatap Minho.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Noona"tambah Minho dengan senyum manis.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan bersama denganmu. Mungkin aku bisa menjagamu seperti Ummamu, tenang saja. Kau tidak akan merasa kalau kau tidak punya Umma. Aku ada disini"senyum Yuri dengan penuh keyakinan.

Satu tekad pun muncul dihatinya. Ia ingin bisa bersama dengan Minho dan menjaganya layakny a saudara sendiri.

"Ehm.. terima kasih Noona"

Janji Yuri benar-benar melekat dihatinya. Minho tidak akan melupakan hari itu. Semakin hari perasaannya kepada Yuri semakin menguat. Entah karena ia mencintai Yuri yang mirip Ummanya atau karena memang ia benar-benar mencintai seorang Kwon Yuri..

.

.

Author POV

.

Siwon yang baru pulang dari kantor segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Minho. Tak perduli seberapa lelahnya dia, baginya hanya dengan melihat buah hatinya dengan Yoona itu sudah membuat ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Sesampainya ia didepan kamar Minho, ia melihat lampu kamar Minho yang sudah dimatikan. Siwon pun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Minho untuk memastikan apakah putranya itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Terlihat Minho sudah terlelap tidur dibalik selimutnya. Ini memang sudah sangat larut, wajar saja kalau Minho sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Siwon pun tersenyum puas dan berniat untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar Minho, namun gumaman Minho membuat Siwon kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Yuri…._"

"Yuri?"Siwon mengerenyit heran. Namun sesaat kemudian ia pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

.

Siwon POV

.

"Siapa Yuri? Jangan-jangan dia…"aku pun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Minho memang mulai dewasa, bayi kecil itu… kini mulai tumbuh

.

_Flash Back_

.

"Appa…"

"Ada apa Minho?"

"Yang namanya meninggal itu… artinya pergi dan tidak akan kembali ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Appa selalu bilang kalau Umma sudah meninggal. Appa bilang Umma sudah pergi… aku pikir Umma pasti kembali…"

"Minho…"

"Tapi Umma tidak pernah kembali.. teman-temanku bilang Ummaku tidak akan kembali karena dia sudah meninggal. Teman-temanku juga sering ditinggal pergi Ummanya, tapi mereka selalu kembali…"

"…"

"Tapi aku… walaupun aku terus menunggu Umma… Umma tidak pernah kembali… Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Umma…"

"Minho, Umma mu-"

"Appa… kenapa… Umma tidak pernah kembali?"

"Minho… jangan menangis…"

"Aku ingin Umma…."

"Kau masih punya Appa…"

"Tapi aku juga ingin Umma….."

.

_Flash Back END_

.

Siwon POV

.

Saat itu usianya baru 6 tahun, dan itu pertama kalinya ia bertanya tentang Yoona. Itu pertama kalinya ia menangis karena Yoona. Sepanjang malam itu ia hanya menangis dan aku terus memeluknya. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah.

"Sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan benar-benar menjadi anak yang baik.. Yoona, apa aku berhasil menjadi orang tuanya?"senyumku tipis sambil menatap foto Yoona yang berada disamping tempat tidurku.

Aku rentangkan kedua tanganku diatas tempat tidur ini. Hanya ada aku sendiri diatas tempat tidur sebesar ini.

_Apa ditempat ini kita bisa mempunyai anak?_

_Dasar otak pervert. Kau yang memulainya Yoona, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyerangmu sekarang juga_

_Hhhem.. tak apa. Asalkan aku bisa punya anak darimu_

_Kalau begitu kemarilah.. _

_Siwon-ah… Saranghae…_

"Hhem.. kenapa aku teringat saat itu? Hah.. memang sayang sekali yah di tempat tidur sebesar ini aku hanya sendirian"senyumku pada diriku sendiri.

Pikiranku pun kembali kepada Minho.

"Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta? Yuri?"

Bagaimanapun dia, kuharap kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu, seperti aku menemukan Umma mu. Aku harap kau bisa lebih bahagia dari kami.

.

.

Author POV

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kini Minho sudah berada di tahun kedua sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi _icon _di Sekolahnya. Wajah yang tampan, prestasi yang bagus, siapa yang tak tertarik dengannya?

Namun perasaan Minho tidak berubah, hanya ada satu orang yang mampu membuka hatinya. Masa-masa yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, justru membuat Minho semakin dengan perasaannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu"tolak Minho dengan halus. Baru saja seorang lagi gadis yang memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya, namun jawaban Minho tetap sama.

"Apa… ada orang yang kau sukai?"tanya gadis itu. Minho pun diam sejenak dan berpikir, tak lama kemudian senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya.

"Yah.. sepertinya begitu"ucap Minho seadanya. Gadis itu pun langsung terdiam. Ternyata pujaannya itu sudah mempuanyai orang yang disukai. Ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minho karena sudah meluangkan waktunya dan segera pergi.

Melihat hal itu, Minho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Hah.. lagi-lagi aku menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Apa aku bisa dapat karma?"

"Kau akan dapat karma Minho"

Minho pun langsung menoleh begitu ada seseorang yang menyahuti ucapannya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal begitu ia lihat Donghae sedang tersenyum meledekknya.

"Yak! Enak saja, kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu? Kau mau aku dapat karma"gerutu Minho dengan raut wajah cemberut begitu Donghae berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan punya wajah tampan. Susah kan kalau sudah begini"tawa Donghae sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Minho.

"Itu sih memang takdirku. Kalau mau protes, protes saja pada orang tuaku, hha"kali ini Minho mulai membalas candaan Donghae. Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling meledek seperti biasanya, benar-benar pertemanan yang menarik.

"Hhem.. aku benar-benar heran padamu. Sejak kelas satu tak henti-hentinya gadis-gadis itu menyatakan perasaan padamu tapi tak ada satupun yang kau terima"ucap Donghae panjang lebar sambil melangkahkan kaki bersama Minho menuju kantin.

"Itu karena bukan mereka yang aku sukai.."jawab Minho pelan.

"Aku tahu! Pasti Yuri Noona kan! Dia yang kau sukai!"seru Donghae begitu Minho selesai bicara. Dan Minho pun langsung mendekap mulut Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Yak! Suaramu itu.. tak usah sampai teriak seperti itu kan!"gertak Minho dalam bisikan. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Donghae sesaat kemudian.

"Aigoo.. kalau begitu nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Hubungan kalian dekat kan"Donghae pun memperpanjang pembicaraannya.

"Aku belum siap. Aku tidak tahu caranya.. bagaimana kalau dia menolakku.."gerutu Minho dengan wajah lesu.

"Aish, kau memang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Masa kau kalah berani dengan sekian banyak gadis yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahuti pembicaraan Minho dan Donghae. Sontak mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh kearah orang itu. Dan betapa terkjutnya Minho saat ia melihat Yuri yang berdiri disana.

"Yu-Yuri Noona?"

"Wah.. Noona datang disaat yang tepat"goda Donghae yang langsung disambut oleh _Death Glare_ dari Minho yang seolah berkata _'Diam Kau, Ikan!'_

"Eh? Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?"tanya Yuri dengan wajah polos.

"Haha tepat sekali. Tapi sayangnya Minho tidak memperbolehkanku untuk membicarakannya. Ini rahasia antar laki-laki"senyum Donghae sambil pura-pura berbisik kearah Yuri. Yuri pun hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

"Hmm, lebih baik kalian bicara berdua saja. Tiba-tiba aku tidak berniat kekantin, kau saja yang temani Minho, Noona"seru Donghae sambil menarik tangan Yuri agar ia mendekat dengan Minho. Dan setelah itu pun ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Minho pun hanya bisa terdiam malu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hha kalian berdua aneh sekali ya. Hubunganmu dengan Donghae benar-benar lucu"senyum Yuri sambil mengajak Minho untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Yah.. seperti itulah kami. Kami memang dekat sejak SD"sahut Minho pelan dengan senyum tipis. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ujian percobaannya?"tanya Minho untuk menganti topik.

Yuri juga kini sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya, karena itu ia mulai disibukkan oleh ujian-ujian yang akan menunjang kelulusannya.

"Emm… lumayan. Sementara ini nilaiku masih bagus"senyum tipis Yuri.

"Apa ada masalah? Sepertinya ada hal lain"tanya Minho lagi saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Yuri.

"Mungkin karena.. pikiranku akhir-akhir ini terbagi.."

"Terbagi? Maksud Noona?"Minho semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yuri.

"Akan kuceritakan setelah semuanya selesai. Aku janji, sekarang ini aku harus memikirkan ujianku dulu"senyum Yuri pada akhirnya. Ia hanya mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_ kepada Minho dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Minho pun masih terdiam dalam bingung. Namun entah kenapa ada firasat tidak enak yang menyelimutinya tiba-tiba. Melihat senyum Yuri itu.. pasti benar ada sesuatu.

.

.

Minho POV

.

"Diantara kau dan Umma… siapa yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu?"

_TAK_

Appa langsung terdiam dan menjatuhkan sumpitnya diatas piring begitu mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Suasana henin sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian Appa mengambil air minumnya dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"tanyanya balik sambil mengerenyit heran.

"Aku tanya.. diantara kau dan Umma, siapa yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu?"ulangku lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang?"dan lagi-lagi ia malah balik bertanya. Tapi kenapa pertanyaannya ini benar-benar tepat sasaran? Ash.. apa ikatan antara Ayah dan anak itu memang kuat.

"T-Tidak.. aku hanya bertanya"elakku sambil melirik kearah lain. Appa pun diam sejenak dan tetap menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu… aku"

"He?"mataku langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar jawabannya. "J-jadi.. Appa yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu?"tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yak, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa itu hal yang aneh?"gerutu Appa dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak.. hanya saja. Kau itu kan terkenal dingin dan pendiam, berbeda dengan Umma yang periang dan banyak bicara. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau yang menyatakan perasaan.."ucapku takjub.

"Yak Choi Minho, itu adalah urusan orang tuamu jadi jangan membuatku merasa aneh dengan tatapanmu itu"geram Appa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan kemudian mencubit pipiku.

"Hahaha baik-baik, maaf. Itu berarti memang hanya Umma yang bisa membuat _Ice Prince_ sepertimu takluk, kekeke"aku pun terkikik geli.

"Sepertinya kau memang akan menyatakan perasaanmu.. ternyata Choi Minho ini mulai dewasa ya"

"Itu rahasia! Semoga saja aku bisa bersama gadis secantik Umma, supaya aku tidak akan kalah melawan _Ice Prince_ ini"

Dan pertengkaran kecil kami pun dimulai lagi. Aku dan Appa meman selalu bersenda gurau seperti ini. Walaupun hanya hidup berdua, namun bagiku ini pun sudah cukup. Mungkin aakan lebih bahagia lagi kalau Umma ada disini, namun aku pun tidak mau membuat Appa sedih lagi.

Semoga cintaku ini bisa sama kuatnya seperti cintamu pada Umma, Appa.

.

.

Author POV

.

Hari-hari pun kembali terlewati dengan cepatnya. Tak terasa hari kelulusan semakin dekat. Serangkaian kegiatan sekolah dan ujian pun telah dilewati oleh Minho dan Yuri. Dan akhirnya ari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Yuir menjanjikan sesuatu yang akan ia katakan kepada Minho.

"Noona"panggil Minho saat ia melihat Yuri baru saja sampai di atap sekolah, tempat dimana mereka janjian untuk bicara.

Yuir pun tersenyum kearah Minho dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya ujiannmu selesai. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik Noona, aku yakin kau bisa lulus dengan nilai baik"senyum Minho sambil menepuk pundak Yuri.

"Terima kasih. Selama ini kau juga selalu membantuku, anak teladan sepertimu memang bisa diandalkan"Yuri pun membalas senyum Minho.

"Lalu… hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"tanya Minho _to the point_.

"Itu-"

"Oh iya, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan juga. Tapi nanti saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu dulu"ucap Minho tiba-tiba dan memutus ucapan Yuri.

Sebenarnya Minho berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yuri hari itu juga. Karena ia tahu setelah Yuri lulus mungkin mereka akan lebih jarang bertemu, karena itu ia berharap ia bisa mengikat Yuri dalam suatu _hubungan khusus_ yang bisa mengobati perasaannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja duluan?"tanya Yuri pada Minho.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang duluan"senyum Minho lagi.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya setelah ini… aku akan pindah dari sini"

Suasana pun langsung hening seketika. Minho terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yuri katakan.

"Pi.. pindah? Bukankah kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA yang mempunyai _Squad Cheerleader_ yang bagus? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu.."ucap Minho tak percaya.

"SMA yang kupilih pun punya _Squad Cheerleader_ yang bagus Minho. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pindah kesana"senyum tipis Yuri.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus pindah?"

"Itu karena…"Yuri menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

_DEG_

"Apa… kau bilang?"Minho terdiam tak percaya. Matanya membelalak lebar, kini ia benar-benar menatap intens kearah Yuri.

"Sebenarnya aku dia akan melanjutkan kesekolah yang sama. Karena itu aku bermaksud untuk mengejarnya, dia bilang disana pun ada _Squad Cheerleaders_ yang bagus. Ia bicara seolah ingin melihatku ada ditempat yang lebih baik"senyum Yuri yang mulai terhanyut kedalam pikirannya. Perasaan itu mengelubunginya sehingga kini ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Minho.

Minho masih terdiam tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hatinya serasa hancur begitu saja dengan pernyataan Yuri. Bahkan belum sempat ia menyatakan perasaannya, kini ia tahu bahwa Yuri menyukai orang lain.

"Sejak aku sekelas dengannya aku sudah tertarik. Dan lama kelamaan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu memberimu kabar walaupun kita berpisah. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Minho-ahYuri masih tersenyum tanpa menyadari bagaimana perasaan Minho sekarang.

"Apa… Apa-apaan ini…"

"Minho?"

"Inikah yang ingin kau katakan.. ?"

Yuri pun mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Minho. Raut wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kecewa. Mata bulatnya memancarkan aura sendu yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"Minho-ah, kau kena-"

"Apanya yang tidak akan melupakanku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih pergi dan meninggalkanku?"tiba-tiba nada bicara Minho pun meninggi. Membuat Yuri terdiam kaku, terkejut dengan sikap Minho.

"Kenapa harus dia!"Minho pun menatap Yuri dingin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memndekati Yuri yang masih terdiam kaku. Memojokkan Yuri hingga kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh Minho yang lebih besar darinya.

"Mi-Minho…"bibir Yuri bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut dengan sikap Minho yang sekarang.

"Kenapa orang yang kau sukai harus orang lain… kenapa bukan aku… ?"lirih Minho.

Hati Yuri pun mencelos. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Minho barusan. Minho mempunyai perasaan padanya yang selama tidak ia sadari sama sekali.

"Padahal… aku sangat mencintaimu… aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kwon Yuri…"

"Minho.."

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku semakin mencintaimu lebih dari sebelumnya setelah hubungan kita semakin dekat. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun!"Minho kembali menggeretak, membuat Yuri semakin terdiam.

"Jawab Yuri!"

Minho yang kesal pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yuri. Memperpendek jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka. Namun ia merasakan tubuh Yuri yang gemetaran, ia tahu bahwa Yuri benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Hatinya pun kembali pilu, apa ia sudah menyakiti Yurinya?

Minho pun menghentikan aksinya. Hanya dalam jarak beberapa mili, Minho langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan terjatuh lemas dihadapan Yuri.

"M-Minho!"panik Yuri yang langsung menyamakan posisinya dengan Minho.

Minho hanya diam dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut sekarang. Ternyata seperti ini sakitnya disaat perasaannya tidak bisa dibalas. Selama ini ia yang selalu menolak perasaan gadis-gadis itu, dan kini… ia merasakannya sendiri.

Apa candaannya dengan Donghae waktu itu benar? Apa ini karma? Minho merasa tak sanggup, mengingat seberapa besar rasa cintanya terhadap Yuri sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa… padahal hanya kau yang kuterima… padahal hubungan kita sudah sedekat ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku dan malah menyukai orang lain… ?"air mata mulai berlinang menggenangi kelopak mata Minho. Rasanya butiran air itu bisa jatuh kapan saja disaat Minho sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Yuri pun hanya bisa terdiam lirih mendengar setiap ucapan Minho. Bahkan air matanya keluar lebih dulu dibanding Minho. Ia tak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Minho benar-benar menyukainya.. padahal selama ini ia hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang Adik.

"Ternyata sama saja… kupikir aku bisa terus bersamamu, sehingga aku bisa merasa bahwa aku masih memiliki Umma.. tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya aku ditinggalkan…"

"Minho… aku-"

"Aku memang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi"Minho pun tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata sudah tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Ia terus menunduk tanpa mau menatap Yuri.

Yuri pun ikut merasakan perih dalam hati Minho. Ia tahu keputusannya benar-benar membuat Minho kecewa. Tapi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya memang tidak pada Minho. Ia tak bisa mengangap Minho lebih dari ini.

Yuri pun memeggang kedua pipi Minho dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Kali ini ia pun sudah bisa menatap wajah sendu Minho. Air matanya pun tak terbendung lagi.

Kini perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya kearah Minho, dan membuat satu kecupan manis di dahi pemuda tampan bermata bulat itu.

Minho pun hanya bisa diam dengan segala perbuatan Yuri.

"Minho-ah… maaf"

Dan Yuri pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mino dalam kesendiriannya. Inikah akhirnya? Cinta itu… memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipastikan dan juga dipaksakan. Saat kenyataan berkata lain, ia pun harus siap menerima segalanya.

"Yuri…."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N : Arrrgh.. ngerasa STUCK banget sama FF ini. Kenapa yah, pasti kerasa banget kan feel gak ngenakin di part ini. Ash.. bisa dilanjutin gak yah? Bener-bener Stuck bgt.. Mian. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca *deep bow***

**.**

** : kamu suka straight kah? hhe gomawo udah baca ^^ emg ini ff rada mellow-mellow gimana gitu ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Krystal Jung, Others**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : Jeongmal Mianhae atas keterlambatannya lagi, dari kemarin aku stuck banget. Gak ada semangat buat ngelanjut sama sekali, tapi mudah-mudahan part ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin The Love That Surrounds Me.**

**. **

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**Y**a, Minho-ah!"

Lelaki tampan bermata bulat itu masih saja memasang _Headset_ ditelinganya. Seolah tak mengindahkan sedikit pun panggilan dari temannya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu ini, hah?"kesabaran Donghae pun habis sejak ia tahu Minho benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Ia pun melepas paksa _Headset_ itu dari telinga Minho.

Keduanya pun terdiam, tak berapa lama kemudian Minho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae. Donghae pun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau berubah Minho, kau tidak lagi memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingmu"ucap Donghae geram. Suaranya tertekan, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan emosi.

Masih saja tak perduli, Minho tetap bersikap dingin dan menatap Donghae datar.

"Baiklah, tidak usah membahas masalah itu sekarang. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah agar kau mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Ini adalah acara perpisahan kelas kita Minho, jadi kau harus ikut serta"jelas Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik"sahut Minho datar.

"Ya! Ini adalah kelasmu, kau bagian dari kami semua! Tertarik atau tidak kau harus ikut Minho!"emosi Donghae kembali naik. Ia benar-benar dibuat kalap dengan sikap Minho.

"Kenapa repot sekali sih hanya karena satu orang tidak ikut? Toh tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk kelas yang berisi 28 orang ini, kalian lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau. Aku pun sudah ikut menyumbang untuk acara, apa itu belum cukup?"kini Minho balik menatap Donghae dingin.

"Aku bukan butuh uangmu, aku hanya butuh pengertianmu Minho"balas Donghae juga.

Minho pun mendengus, "Setelah kelas ini bubar, kalian pun akan hidup sendiri-sendiri kan. Untuk apa terlalu menganggap kelas ini sebagai _keluarga_?"

"Minho!"

"Ck, sudahlah Donghae!"Minho pun menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri bertatap muka dengan Donghae. Sirat matanya yang dingin tak berubah sedikitpun, "Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh para wanita itu dan dipandang sinis oleh murid laki-laki lain yang iri padaku. Cukup sudah, aku tidak mau perduli lagi"

Gigi Donghae menggeretak. Kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar habis. Hati Minho sudah terlalu dingin sejak saat itu. Mengingatkannya beberapa kali pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Yuri Noona pun tidak akan menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini"

Hati Minho langsung panas begitu mendengar nama itu disebut. "Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya"

"Kau benar-benar berubah Minho. Hanya karena Yuri Noo-"

"Kubilang cukup!"

Minho benar-benar marah sekarang. Donghae pun diam sejenak dan menatap Minho.

"Baiklah… itu hakmu, mulai sekarang aku harap kita tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi"dan Donghae pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minho sendiri dikelas ini.

Kenyataannya Minho memang berubah. Tak ada lagi Minho yang ramah seperti dulu, sejak hari itu… saat Yuri meninggalkannya, Minho seperti kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan tak mau bergaul lagi dengan yang lainnya, termaksuk Donghae, sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"_Minho-ah… maaf"_

"Ck,"Minho mendesis. "Kau benar-benar _menghancurkanku_ Yuri"

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

**.**

**K**utatap layar Handphoneku, berharap seseorang yang kutunggu akan memberi balasan. Namun nihil, sudah kuduga ia tidak akan memperdulikannya.

_Jangan lupa untuk makan malam, malam ini aku tidak pulang lagi. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, ambil saja uangnya dikamar_

Kutekan kembali tombol _send_ untuk mengirim pesan keduaku itu. Entah Minho akan membacanya atau tidak, aku hanya berharap dia mau mendengarkanku walau hanya sedikit.

"Hah…"aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap wajahku yang terlihat lelah. Sejak diangkat menjadi Direktur Cabang aku memang sibuk. Aku sering tidak pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan waktu di Kantor.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

"Minho…"dialah yang kupikirkan. Sangat kuingat bagaimana dia hari itu, hari saat ia pulang kerumah ditengah hujan, raut wajahnya berantakan. Sirat matanya pun kosong. Ia seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan Yoona.

"_Mi-Minho, ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Jangan campuri urusanku"_

Sejak saat itu sikapnya berubah. Ia tak pernah lagi tersenyum seperti biasanya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan mata yang dingin dan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi bicara padaku.

Aku sangat mengenal sikap ini. Dia sama sepertiku dulu, lebih suka hidup sendirian tanpa perduli dengan yang lainnya. Minho benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan buta akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sajangnim"lamunanku pun pecah saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. Aku pun menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku pada karyawanku itu.

"Semuanya sudah beres Sajangnim. Rumah sudah kami beli dan tiket pesawat pun sudah siap. Anda hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kepindahannya"jelasnya.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Jadi… aku akan benar-benar kembali kesana"

Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali ketempatku semula. Kota kelahiran Minho, tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu Yoona dan memulai semua cerita ini.

"Saat melihat tempat kelahiranmu, ku harap kau bisa kembali berubah Minho"

**.**

**.**

**Minho POV**

**.**

Tempat ini… aku mengingatnya.

Tidak dengan jelas namun aku merasa familiar. Tentu saja, tempat ini adalah kota kelahiranku. Aku dilahirkan disini, walaupun tempat ini harus kutinggal saat aku masih bayi.

Aku hanya datang kesini dalam beberapa tahun untuk mengunjungi Eomma. Itu pun tak pernah dalam waktu lama, karena kesibukkan_nya_ sebagai Direktur maka kami akan langsung pergi setelah selesai berziarah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kembali ketempat ini?"ucap Appa sambil menyetir mobil.

"Biasa saja"jawabku singkat sambil kembali membuang muka kearah jalan.

Tak banyak hal yang kami bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan ini. Aku memang tak mau bicara, tidak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Hanya Appa yang sejak tadi mengajakku bicara namun tetap saja kujawab seadanya.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang berukuran tak terlalu besar namun terkesan elegant. Inikah rumah baruku?

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk"senyum Appa sambil membuka pintu mobil. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai didalam rumah Appa langsung menaruh barang bawaannya. Dan mengajakku berkeliling rumah. Tidak buruk, kurasa rumah ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli rumah kita yang dulu, tapi rumah itu sudah dibeli orang lain, jadi terpaksa aku mencari rumah yang lain"

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Appa. Ya, aku ingat rumah itu. Saat mengunjungi makam Eomma dulu, aku pernah pernah melihatnya. Rumah yang pernah kutinggali dulu.

"Tapi untung saja kita bisa mendapat rumah diwilayah yang sama. Jadi… kau tidak terlalu merasa asing dengan daerah ini kan?"Appa kembali tersenyum.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk sekali namun tak begitu memperdulikkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Kamarmu ada dilantai dua"

"Aku ingin keluar"sahutku cepat.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin berkeliling di sekitar sini"ucapku lagi.

Appa pun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

**.**

Walaupun sejak tadi ia mengacuhkanku, tapi aku tak menyangka ia mau berkeliling sendiri didaerah ini. Apa ia merasakannya? Perasaan familiar terhadap tempat ini?

Minho-ah, ini adalah rumahmu yang sebenarnya. Kau dijaga dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Ibumu ditempat ini. Walaupun hanya dalam hitungan bulan, tapi aku yakin kasih sayangnya akan selalu bersamamu selamanya.

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel itu memecah lamunanku. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Siwon? Datang, bukannya langsung menemui kami"

"T-Taec.."kagetku tak percaya saat melihta Taecyeon dihadapanku.

"Siwon-ah"

Aku pun menoleh kearah wanita yang berdiri disamping Taecyeon.

"Sica.."wanita itu pun tersenyum.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Seharusnya aku mengunjungi mereka dulu. Pertemuan ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Selamat datang kembali Siwon"dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan merangkul mereka berdua. Kemudian kami bertiga masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**M**inho terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat daerah yang pernah ia tinggali, Sebenarnya banyak tempat indah disini, namun tetap saja sirat matanya dingin dan kosong, seolah hal-hal ini tak cukup untuh meruntuhkan hatinya yang sudah membeku.

Kini langkahnya membawanya kesebuah taman yang tak cukup besar. Lagi-lagi rasa familiar menyelimutinya. Taman ini tak lain adalah tempat pertama kalinya ia diajari berjalan oleh Siwon. Walaupun samar, namun perasaan itu tetap ada.

Ia pun melanjutkan perlajanannya ketempat lain. Ia melewati sebuah took bunga yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan musim semi di pekarangannya. Lagi-lagi familiar, tempat ini adalah tempat saat ia dan Siwon berteduh dari hujan waktu ia masih kecil.

Tentu saja Minho tak mengingatnya namun perasaanlah yang membawanya seolah bisa melihat semua memori itu.

Tapi sudah menjadi sikapnya yang sekarang, ia tak akan memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seorang gadis langsung keluar dari Toko Bunga begitu Minho melangkah pergi.

"Bunga ini benar-benar boleh kubawa, Hyoyeon _sshi_?"Tanya gadis itu. Gadis lain yang ia panggil Hyoyeon itu pun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Bawa saja Krystal, lagipula kau sudah kuberi ijin untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Kau bilang itu untuk tamu penting kan?"ucap Hyoyeon.

"Bukan tamuku Hyoyeon _sshi_ tapi tamu orang tuaku, mereka bilang teman lamanya"jelas gadis bernama Krystal itu.

"Iya pokoknya bunga itu kau bawa saja, sampaikan salamku kepada orang tuamu juga"Hyoyeon pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Krystal.

"Baik, terima kasih banyak Hyoyeon _sshi_"Krystal pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan took itu.

**.**

**.**

**Minho POV**

**.**

"Inikah rumahnya?"

Aku terdiam dihadapan sebuah rumah sederhana yang entah mengapa bisa menarik perhatiannya. Samar-samar namun pasti, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mengingat rumah ini. Rumah yang pernah kukunjungi sekali disaat aku masih kecil.

Arah mataku beralih pada sepasang suami istri yang baru keluar dari rumah itu. Sepertinya mereka adalah pemilik yang baru. Sepasang suami istri yang terlihat harmonis dan bahagia.

"Seperti itukah kalian dulu?"gumamku saat kubayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Eomma dan Appa ditempat ini dulu.

Namun memori pahit itu kembali saat aku teringat Eomma. Wanita itu..

"Yuri…"

Menyakitkan. Selalu menyakitkan tiap aku mengingatnya.

"_Minho-ah… maafkan aku"_

Disaat ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Yuri Kau…"

Langkahku gontai saat kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mataku panas, mungkin aku terlalu lemah sebagai seorang laki-laki tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Tanpa kuhendaki air mata ini melengseng jatuh begitu saja. Aku tidak boleh menangis ditempat umum seperti ini.

"M-maaf… apa kau sakit?"

Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang dibelakangku. Namun baru saja ku ingin berbalik, sesuatu sudah menahanku.

Ugh… aroma ini…

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya?"nada bicaranya menjadi semakin panik. Tentu saja ia akan panik jika melihat orang yang tiba-tiba tersungkur sepertiku ini. Tapi ini karena, ugh… aromanya…

"Uhuk…"tidak, alergiku kumat.

"Ya, kau tidak apa-apa?"kini sudah bisa kulihat wajah orang itu. Seorang gadis.

"Bu-Bunga…"ucapku samar sambil menahan batuk dan rasa pusingku.

"E-eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bunganya… tolong… jauhkan itu…"aku pun mendorong pelan seikat bungan yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Eh? Ma-maafkan aku, kau alergi pada bunga ya?"ia pun langsung menjauhkan bunga itu dari hadapanku.

Masih terasa sesak, namun lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf… apa sekarang kau sudah baikan?"Tanya gadis itu lagi. Aku pun menatapnya, gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat melihatku. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas pelan dan meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Y-ya, kau mau pergi?"gadis itu masih saja bicara. Aku pun hanya melambaikan tangan sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahku.

"Gadis yang merepotkan"

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**A**ku pulang"ucap Minho begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban, ia pun tak perduli. Toh ia hanya mengucapkan tata karma.

Namun indra pendengarnya menangkap beberapa suara asing yang tak ia kenal. Sepertinya ada orang di ruang tamu. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki ketempat tersebut.

"Oh? Minho-ah"Siwon langsung berseru riang saat melihat Minho berdiri diperbatasan ruang tamu. Taecyeon dan Jessica pun ikut menoleh kearah orang yang dimaksud. Sementara Minho hanya terdiam menatap dua orang asing yang yah, sebenarnya tidak begitu asing menurutnya. Lagi-lagi tuntutan perasaannya familiar yang membuatnya merasa mengenal kedua orang itu.

"Minho? Ya! Kau sudah sebesar ini ternyata!"Taecyeon pun langsung menyambar Minho tanpa aba-aba. Sementara Minho masih terdiam bingung dengan sikap sok akrab lelaki bertubuh kekar itu.

"Minho-ah, kau jadi lebih tampan dari yang kubayangkan. Bahkan Ayahmu saja kalah"sahut Jessica yang juga ikut menyambar Minho.

"Apa kau ingat mereka?"Tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat moment itu.

"Hm?"Minho masih tak bisa menjawab.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu, usiamu sekitar tiga tahun. Wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat"senyum Jessica yang masih menatap Minho dengan lekat. "Namaku Jessica, dan ini suamiku Taecyeon. Bisa dibilang kami seperti Paman dan Bibimu disini, Orang Tuamu adalah teman baik kami"lanjut Jessica.

Pikiran Minho pun mulai terbuka. Namun ia tak terlalu mengindahkan segala moment manis ini.

Jessica dan Taecyeon pun saling menatap satu sama lain sebentar, keduanya mengerti soal kondisi Minho yang sekarang. Siwon telah menceritakan semuanya tentang perubahan sikap Minho.

_Ting Tong_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang mengalihkan perhatian seisi ruang tamu.

"Biar aku yang buka"dengan cepat Jessica pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Itu pasti Krystal"Taecyeon pun mengajak Siwon untuk mengikuti langkah Jessica.

"Krystal?"gumam Minho pelan.

Jessica pun langsung membuka pintu itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang berdiri manis dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya.

"Eomma?"kaget gadis itu saat melihat Ibunya yang membukakan pintu.

"Ya, kami sudah menunggumu. Ayo masuk"sahut Jessica yang langsung menggandeng tangan putrinya itu untuk masuk.

Krystal pun melangkah masuk dan langsung membungkuk saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Siwon.

"Dia Krystal, kau masih ingat kan?"Taecyeon hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Bahkan Krystal juga sudah sebesar ini. Aku pangling, dulu dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang lucu"ucap Siwon dengan senyum ramahnya kepada Krystal.

Krystal pun membungkuk lagi, "Annyeong, Namaku Krystal Jung… eh?"mata Krystal langsung membelalak saat ia melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul dibelakang Siwon. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Minho.

Minho pun ikut terkejut saat melihat gadis yang baru saja ia temui dijalan tadi.

"K-Kau… ugh"baru saja mau angkat bicara, lagi-lagi Minho dibuat tumbang. Jelas saja, Krystal masih membawa bunga yang tadi ia bawa. Bunga yang sudah membuat Minho seperti orang sekarat ditengah jalan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"Minho tak henti-hentinya terbatuk. Tanpa peduli keadaan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan semua orang di tempat itu.

"Apa Minho sakit?"cemas Jessica saat melihat perubahan kondisi Minho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa alerginya kambuh, ia hanya butuh menjauh dari benda itu"senyum Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah bunga yang Krystal bawa.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ahjusshi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"Krystal pun berkali-kali membungkuk untuk minta maaf. Dan dengan cepat langsung dicegah oleh Siwon.

"Sudahlah. Dia memang seperti itu. Apa kalian sudah bertemu tadi?"Tanya Siwon.

Krystal pun mengangguk. "Tadi pun aku sudah membuat alerginya kambuh ditengah jalan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"ucap Krystal pelan.

Siwon pun kembali tersenyum dan mengajak Krystal untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Kalian sudah bertemu tadi, apa kau tidak mengingat Minho?"Tanya Siwon yang kini sudah duduk santai dihadapan Krystal yang juga didampingi kedua orang tuanya.

"Minho? Jadi namanya Minho?"Krystal malah balik bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya? Padahal dulu kalian pernah main bersama, yah.. hanya sekali sih. Itu pun saat usiamu tiga tahun"sahut Jessica.

Krystal pun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Namun tetap saja, pikiran anak umur tiga tahun sangat susah dijangkau.

"Hahaha tidak apa, yang penting mulai sekarang kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Oh iya, apa Krystal juga akan masuk SMA yang sama dengan Minho?"Tanya Siwon kepada Jessica sekaligus Taecyeon.

"Tentu saja. SMA yang juga sama dengan SMA kita dulu. Ah.. aku berharap mereka juga bisa punya moment yang indah seperti kita"

Dan obrolan antara para orang tua itu pun berlanjut. Krystal hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi cerita-cerita yang tidak ia mengerti. Lalu matanya teralih kearah bingkai foto yang ada disampingnya.

Bingkai itu menyimpan foto seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum lembut.

"Cantiknya"gumam Krystal pelan. Hanya dengan memandangnya sekali, Krystal benar-benar mengaggumi foto itu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali ikut dalam obrolan kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**Krystal POV**

**.**

**A**ku menatap langit-langit kamarku tanpa tujuan. Pikiranku menerawang, mencoba menerima semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Aku bertemu dengan Siwon Ahjusshi dan juga Minho.

"Min… Ho…"gumamku. Aku teringat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sejak awal pertemuanku sudah kubuat menderita, dan sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku. Karena sejak aku membuat alerginya kambuh untuk kedua kalinya, ia sama sekali tidak turun dari kamar untuk ikut mengobrol bersama kami.

"Ash… aku pasti benar-benar dibenci"

"Di beni oleh siapa?"lamunanku pecah saat kudengar suara Eomma menyahutiku.

"E-Eomma?"kagetku yang langsung beranjak dari tidur.

"Apa Eomma mengganggumu? Dari tadi sudah Eomma ketuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban"ucap Jessica sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamarku.

"Maaf aku tidak dengar"ucapku pelan.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan"ucap Eomma seolah mengerti keadaanku. Tentu saja, insting seorang Ibu sangatlah kuat.

"Ng… Minho… sepertinya ia membenciku"ucapku dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kenapa ia membencimu?"Tanya Eomma lagi.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama aku sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk Eomma. Jelas saja kalau ia kesal padaku yang sudha membuat alerginya kambuh 2x dalam satu hari"gerutuku sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Eomma pun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanku, "Hhm.. mereka itu seperti tertukar ya"

"Eh? Mereka? maksud Eomma siapa?"aku tak mengerti maksud ucapan Eomma.

"Siwon dan Minho, padahal yang dulu selalu menunjukkan sifat dinginnya adalah Siwon"

"Siwon Ahjusshi? Benarkah? Tapi dia sangat ramah dan baik Eomma, berbeda sekali dengan Minho"

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya dulu. Siwon dulu adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin dan tidak memperdulikan orang lain, sedangkan Minho seingat Eomma adalah anak laki-laki yang selalu ceria dan aktif persis sekali Ibunya"jelas Eomma.

"Ibunya? Ah, yang difoto itu ya? Dia cantik sekali, oh iya ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kenapa aku tidak melihat Ibunya?"tanyaku penasaran.

Raut wajah Eomma pun langsung berubah lirih, "Kau ingat dengan cerita Eomma tentang teman terdekat Eomma?"

"Ng? Yang meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya itu? Namnya… Im Yoona?"jawabku seadanya.

Eomma pun mengangguk, "Dialah orang yang bisa membuat Siwon berubah seperti itu dan dialah orang yang sudah melahirkan Minho"

Aku pun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Eomma. Aku memang tahu soal cerita itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah istri Siwon Ahjusshi dan Ibu dari Minho.

"Maafkan aku.."ucapku pelan.

Eomma pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Tidak apa, sekarang kau sudah mengerti keadaan mereka kan?"Tanya Eomma. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Walaupun terlihat tegar, namun Siwon sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Yoona. Selama 16 tahun ini ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membesarkan Minho, Minho pun dulu bukanlah anak yang sedingin sekarang"jelas Eomma.

"Kenapa ia bisa berubah?"tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah, Siwon hanya bilang suatu hari Minho pulang kerumah disaat hujan deras, ia terlihat aneh. Dan sejak saat itulah sifatnya berubah seperti sekarang, mungkin ia mengalami masalah diluar saat itu"jelas Eomma lagi.

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk mencoba mengerti keadaan.

"Karena itu Eomma ingin kau menemaninya"

Aku pun kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Eomma.

"Maksud Eomma apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Kau akan masuk di SMA yang sama dengan Minho. Aku pikir dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu ia tidak akan mau bergaul dengan yang lain, karena itu Eomma harap kau mau menemaninya"

"A-aku? Kenapa aku? Eomma, lihat saja sikapnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar membenciku, aku takut dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin itu"ucapku pelan.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mengerti sedikit dengan keadaannya, mungkin saja hati Minho bisa luluh kalau ada teman yang selalu menemaninya. Hal ini mengingatkan Eomma dengan masa SMA Eomma dulu, Eomma pun tidak menyangka Yoona bisa mengubah sifat Siwon yang sedingin itu. Mungkin kau juga bisa"Eomma tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku pun mengerenyit, "Eomma jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya. Lagipula aku kan bukan Yoona Ahjumma. Menatap Minho saja aku takut"aku kembali meringkuk sedih.

Eomma pun mengusap rambutku lagi, "Baik-baik, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah malam. Tidak usah memikirkan masalah Minho, Eomma yakin ia tidak membencimu"

Aku pun sedikit mengiyakan ucapan Eomma. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**B**eberapa hari telah terlewati, sekarang tibalah saat untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru di SMA. Minho pun sejak pagi sudah siap dengan segala sesuatunya, namun hanya satu yang ia tidak punya, semangatnya untuk menjalani semuanya.

Ia hanya menjalankan ini semua sesuai aturan. Hidup yang datar tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Ng? Seragam itu"Siwon pun sedikit terkesiap saat melihat Minho masuk keruang makan dengan seragam SMA yang sudah melekat rapih ditubuhnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa SMAku dulu. Seragamnya tidak berubah ternyata"Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat Minho. Namun Minho tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terus saja berlalu kearah meja makan dan memakan sarapannya.

Siwon pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut duduk dimeja makan. Ditengah suasana yang hening ini, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub apa? Saat masuk SMP kau masih bingung untuk memilih klub"ucap Siwon santai.

Minho masih saja tak menatapnya, ia tetap berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Ini kan masih hari pertama, hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti"jawab Minho seadanya.

"Biasanya SMA Seong-Ji memulai promo klubnya dihari pertama"sahut Siwon cepat.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ikut apapun"balas Minho.

"SMA Seong-Ji mewajibkan murid-muridnya untuk ikut kegiatan klub"Siwon pun mulai menekan nada bicaranya menghadapi sahutan datar Minho.

"Itu urusanku"dan Minho pun meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk nasi yang telah kosong. Dengan segera ia mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Siwon.

Namun ditengah langkahnya ia kembali berbalik, "Mulai hari ini kau sibuk lagi ya?"Tanya Minho tanpa menoleh kearah Minho.

"Ya, banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin aku akan sering menginap dikantor"jawab Siwon sambil membereskan alat-alat makannya.

Minho tak menjawab apapun, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya itu. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa diam sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Yoona-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**Krystal POV**

**.**

**I**ni adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA, kira-kira seperti apa hari ini akan berlalu?

Aku pun menutup pagar rumahku dengan rapat, namun tubuhku langsung membeku saat berbalik arah dan melihat seseorang yang juga baru saja menutup pagar.

Ekspresinya pun tak jauh beda terjekutnya denganku.

"K-Kau…"Minho menatapku tak percaya.

"Ng… Selamat pagi Minho. Ah, apa kau tidak tahu ini rumahku? Rumah kita berhadapan satu sama lain"ucapku asal demi menghilangkan kegugupan ini.

Namun Minho hanya diam dan kembali menatapku dingin. Tak lama kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

"Rumah yang berhadapan, Sekolah yang sama, Ash… Ya, Jung Krystal… mungkin hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang bagimu"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

**SMent Fanfic**

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Krystal Jung, ****Kwon Yuri, SMent & ****Others**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance****, School Life**

**Rat****ing : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Summary : Minho kembali ke kota kelahirannya dan bertemu dengan Krystal, anak dari Taecyeon dan Jessica yang merupakan sahabat kedua orang tuanya, Siwon dan Yoona. Keterpurukannya atas campakan dari Yuri membuat Minho berubah menjadi dingin termasuk pada Krystal. Namun rumah yang saling berhadapan bahkan SMA dan kelas yang sama, akankah Minho dan Krystal tetap bersikap layaknya orang asing satu sama lain?**

**. **

**.**

**Part ****6**

**.**

**.**

**M**inho hanya duduk termenung dikursinya. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, namun Minho sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Sangat terlihat dari sikapnya yang selalu menyendiri sekarang. Benar-benar khas seorang Choi Minho.

"M-Minho..?" namun sebuah suara yang familiar telah berhasil memecahkan lamunan tanpa artinya. Minho pun menoleh kearah kursi yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau.." Minho kembali dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Gadis pembawa bunga yang sudah memberikan kesan buruk disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu, namun keberadaan gadis itu justru yang menjadi paling dekat dengannya sekarang.

"O-Oh... _A-Annyeong_..." ucap Krystal dengan terbata. Ia pun tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan sekelas dengan laki-laki yang baru memasuki kehidupannya itu. Bahkan duduk bersebelahan.

Minho tak menyahut apapun. Kepalanya menggeleng samar, dan kini ia sudah kembali berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Menatap kosong objek yang random berganti diluar jendela sana.

Krystal pun hanya bisa diam dan duduk manis dikursinya. Sesekali menoleh kearah laki-laki dingin itu walaupun ia tahu, Minho tidak akan menyahutinya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasa tidak mengenal siapapun dikelas baru ini.

"_Ottoke? Tidak ada satupun yang kukenal kecuali Minho, tapi... tidak mungkin aku menyapa Minho kan!"_

Manik matanya kembali melirik kearah samping.

"_Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ya? Kenapa ia suka sekali menyendiri seperti itu?" _–batin Krystal.

Degup jantung Krystal berubah ritme. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu perasaan lain saat melihat wajah sendu Minho yang terus menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

_DEG DEG DEG_

Perasaan lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Penasaran. Ya, ia sangat penasaran dengan seorang Choi Minho.

Namun ia pun merasakan hal yang _lebih_ dari sebuah rasa penasaran. Entahlah, Krystal belum menyadari apapun itu.

Tiba-tiba Minho merubah arah matanya, menoleh kearah samping. Ia kembali terkejut saat menyadari Krystal tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Seketika Krystal pun terlonjak kaget saat arah pandang mereka bertemu.

Minho pun mendesis, seolah terganggu oleh tatapan itu. Membuat gadis cantik itu menunduk malu dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi mulusnya. Suasana hening kembali tercipta, mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**M**inho berjalan cuek melewati koridor yang dipenuhi kegiatan promosi klub. Ia tak tertarik sedikitpun, justru ia merasa terganggu oleh semua keributan ini. Padahal tak jarang ada Kakak kelas yang memandangnya kagum. Sepertinya ia akan kembali menjadi Pujaan sekolah seperti saat ia SMP.

Namun Minho tetap tak menggubris apapun. Ia pun memilih untuk pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mungkin lingkungan luar seperti lapangan olahraga atau yang lainnya bisa terasa lebih baik.

Langkah itu membawanya kehadapan sebuah gedung olahraga yang berdiri megah. Iris hitam Minho hanya menatap kosong gedung besar itu. Segelintir memori kembali menggandrungi pikirannya. Memori yang mungkin lebih baik tidak ia ingat tiap melihat sebuah gedung olahraga.

Alunan musik. Sore hari. Gerakan _Gymnastic_.

Sialnya Minho mengingat semuanya. Kenangan itu terlalu kuat dalam otaknya. Kenangan yang seharusnya menjadi indah sampai-sampai menyakiti hatinya.

_Aku akan masuk Klub Cheerleader di SMA itu. Aku harus bisa menjadi Kapten di Squad terbaik._

"Yuri..."

Minho terdiam. Laki-laki memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan paksa. Berusaha menghapus memori itu lagi dalam pikirannya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah cepat menjauhi tempat itu.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Menandakan ia tengah berada di limbung emosinya sekarang.

_SRAKK_

Namun lamunannya pecah saat terdengar suara bola basket yang baru saja masuk kedalam ringnya. Arah matanya pun beralih kesebuah lapangan basket yang terletak disamping gedung olahraga.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah bermain dengan lincahnya bersama bola itu. Hanya dia sendiri dilapangan seluas itu. Kelihatannya sedang berlatih, karena berkali-kali ia mencoba gerakan _lay out_ yang terlihat sulit.

"Ash... gagal!" rutuknya spontan. "Padahal yang tadi bisa masuk, kenapa sekarang gagal?!" laki-laki itu pun terduduk pasrah ditengah lapangan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Langkah itu salah. Seharusnya kau sudah memperhitungkan langkahmu pada _drible_ pertama"

Dengan spontan laki-laki itu pun menoleh kearah Minho saat lelaki bermata bulat itu berbicara sesuatu. "_Mwo_?" wajahnya terlihat bingung menatap Minho.

Tanpa basa-basi Minho pun langsung mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak dibawah ring. Dengan langkah tepat ia segera _mendrible_ bola basket itu menuju ring. Tertinggal beberapa meter didepan ring, Minho pun langsung melompat untuk memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring.

Lelaki itu pun langsung terpana kaku menatap Minho. Mulutnya sedikit menganga akibat aksi yang dilakukan Minho barusan. Benar-benar, baru kali ini ia melihat _Slam Dunk_ seperti itu.

Minho masih mengatur nafasnya setelah melompat, kemudian ia pun berbalik kearah lelaki yang masih terus-terusan menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki itu.

"A-Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau... murid baru?" tanyanya.

Minho hanya mengangguk singkat dengan wajah datarnya.

Kini lelaki itu semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan Minho. Ia masih saja menatap setiap lekuk bagian tubuh Minho dengan amat serius. Tak lama kemudian, senyum penuh arti pun tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau pemain yang hebat, mau masuk klub basket ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah penuh semangat. Namun senyum diwajahnya langsung menghilang saat Minho memberi jawaban...

"Tidak" telak Minho singkat. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat latihanmu. Buruk sekali" ucapan Minho pun semakin tak enak didengar. Tanpa perduli walaupun lelaki dihadapannya –pasti seorang senior, dengan cueknya Minho pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lelaki yang masih ternganga itu.

"_YA_! Tunggu! Aku tidak terima diejek oleh anak baru sepertimu!" kesabaran lelaki itu pun habis setelah ia diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh oleh Minho.

Mendengar nada penuh emosi, Minho pun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menoleh kearah laki-laki itu. Menatapnya datar dengan sirat mata dinginnya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk meledek seniormu seperti ini, anak baru. _Ck_, benar-benar peringai yang buruk" gerutu lelaki itu. "Ayo kita bertanding! Masukkan 5 bola di _Ring_. Jika aku kalah, maka aku akan mengakui kemampuanmu, tapi jika aku yang menang, kau harus minta maaf padaku!" jelas lelaki itu dengan penuh semangat. Ia pun menantang Minho dengan lantang.

Minho sedikit mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar tantangan itu. Baginya hal itu benar-benar mengganggu, bertemu lelaki bodoh yang seenaknya saja membuat tantangan. Minho menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia melirik sekeliling lapangan basket yang kosong.

'_Kemana semua orang diklub Basket? Apa sedang melakukan kegiatan promosi? Jadi hanya ada orang ini yang tersisa'_ –batin Minho.

"_Ya_, anak baru! Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Atau kau takut melawanku?" laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar pada Minho, sekaligus meremehkan.

Melihat hal itu, sirat mata Minho semakin menusuk tajam kearah Seniornya itu. Ia memang tidak suka diremehkan. Walaupun sekarang sifatnya dingin dan terkesan cuek, namun sifat aslinya yang tidak mau mengalah seperti Yoona tetap tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja kau akan kalah anak baru!" lelaki itu semakin tertawa meledek.

"Berhentilah tertawa atau kau akan menyesal, karena aku tidak menerima kekalahan" Minho mulai terpancing emosi. Ia pun semakin menatap tajam seniornya itu, membuat lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

'_Ck! Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?!__'_ –batin lelaki itu.

"Wew, percaya diri sekali. Itu artinya kau menerima tantanganku?" lelaki itu kembali tersenyum tajam kepada Minho. Namun Minho tampak cuek sama sekali, ia malah berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil bola basket yang masih tergeletak di bawah Ring.

Dua laki-laki itu pun berdiri ditengah lapangan. Menatap tajam sama lain. Dengan santai Minho melempar bola ke seniornya itu.

"Kau yang mulai" ucap Minho singkat.

Lelaki itu pun tergelak, "_Hah_, sombong sekali anak ini. Baik, jangan sesali perbuatanmu" ia pun bersiap untuk melempar bola keatas. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, bola pun terlempar keatas dan pertandingan dimulai.

Dalam gerakan pertama Minho berhasil merebut bola dari lelaki itu. Ia pun men_dribble_ dengan baik mendekati Ringnya. Lelaki itu pun segera menyusul langkah Minho, mencoba untuk merebut bola. Namun hal itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, gerakan Minho sangat cepat.

Minho pun berhasil melepaskan pertahanan seniornya itu, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Ring, dan...

_BRAKK_

Satu lemparan dari Minho berhasil masuk kedalam _Ring_. Seketika mata seniornya itu pun membelalak. Bagaimana bisa tembakan itu terlihat bagaikan angin, cepat dan tiba-tiba saja sudah masuk melewati _Ring_.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat ambil bolanya, kau tidak mau pertandingan berlanjut?" ucap Minho cuek, seraya kembali ke posisinya.

"_YA_! Jangan sombong dulu, masih satu lemparan. Aku bisa menyusulmu" kini giliran lelaki itu yang terpancing emosi akibat ucapan Minho.

"Ck, memangnya yang sejak tadi sombong itu siapa?" Minho kembali menyahut cuek tanpa memandang kearah seniornya itu.

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai, lagi-lagi bagaikan angin, Minho dengan cepat merebut bola dari laki-laki itu. Dan merebut kembali bola dari Minho ternyata tak semudah pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha merebut bola itu dari tangan Minho, namun gerakan Minho yang lincah tak sebanding dengan gerakannya. Minho seolah sudah sangat terlatih dalam memainkan bola.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lemparan kedua pun telah berhasil Minho lakukan. 2 skor unggul. Lelaki –senior itu semakin panas, pertandingan dimulai kembali. Namun tetap saja, Minho yang memimpin. Lemparan ketiga, keempat dan akhirnya kelima.

_BRAKK_

Lemparan sempurna Minho mengakhiri pertandingan.

10 – 0, lelaki itu kalah telak dari Minho tanpa berhasil mencetak angka satu pun.

"K-Kau... siapa kau sebenarnya?" dengan nafas terengah, lelaki itu menatap intens kearah Minho. Minho pun masih mengatur nafasnya, sesaat kemudian ia pun menatap balik lelaki itu.

"Choi Minho, anak baru seperti yang kau bilang tadi" sahutnya datar.

Lelaki –senior itu pun mendecak kesal, melihat tingkah Minho yang sama menyebalkannya seperti tadi, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum tersungging diwajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akui kemampuanmu dan kekalahanku hari ini. TAPI, aku tidak akan menerima kekalahanku dihari berikutnya"

"_Ng_?" Minho mengerutkan dahi, mendengar ucapan lelaki itu yang tak ia mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Tentu saja kau harus masuk klub Basket! Supaya kita bisa bertanding lagi suatu hari nanti!" seru lelaki –senior itu dengan suara lantang. Namun semangatnya kembali menghilang saat Minho dengan entengnya menjawab...

"Aku tidak berminat"

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang cukup ramai dari arah pinggir lapangan. Minho dan lelaki itu pun menoleh. Ternyata sudah ada sekumpulan orang yang berkumpul dan menyaksikan pertandingan mereka tadi.

Melihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan, mereka pastilah sekumpulan anggota klub basket.

"Hebat Sekali! Lima lemparan sempurna sekaligus teknik bermain yang menakjubkan! _YA_! Hebat sekali!" seru beberapa orang dari mereka yang mulai berjalan menghampiri Minho dan laki-laki itu ditengah lapangan.

"_Ya_, dari mana kau belajar cara bermain seperti itu? Apa kau pemain basket? Tinggi sekali~" puji salah seorang dari mereka sambil mengukur ukuran tinggi badan Minho. Anggota yang lain pun ikut menatap Minho dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan takjub.

Minho sedikit bergidik melihat beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menatap intens setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"_Ya_, masih lebih tinggi tubuhku daripada dia! Kenapa kalian menatapnya seperti itu, hah?" lelaki –senior yang mulai merasa terasingi itu pun mengeluarkan protesnya. Ia menatap kesal kearah teman-teman satu klubnya itu.

"Dia siapa, Changmin_-ah_? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan saingan sehebat dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanya seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari semuanya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia pastilah senior kelas 3 dan merupakan ketua klub ini.

"Dia murid baru _Hyung_" jawab lelaki –senior yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu. Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua itu pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minho.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku ketua klub ini. Kau murid baru kan? Apa kau sudah memilih klub? Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami? Kemampuan bermainmu sangat hebat" senyum lelaki bermata musang yang bernama Yunho itu.

"Kau benar _Hyung_! Kemampuannya sangat hebat, dia harus bergabung bersama kita" seru Changmin dengan suara lantangnya. Diikuti anggukan dari anggota lainnya yang masih memandang Minho dengan takjub.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho ramah.

"Choi Minho" jawab Minho singkat.

"Minho, _eoh_? Kalau begitu.. kau mau masuk klub ini kan?" Yunho pun ikut berharap pada Minho.

"Tentu saja harus! Dia sudah bermain dengan bola basket milik klub, kalau begitu dia anggota klub basket sekarang!"

"_MWO_?!" Minho hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, mendengar kata-kata Changmin yang selalu seenaknya. Sementara Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan kearah Minho.

"Wah, berarti kita mendapat anggota baru yang sangat hebat! Wah, ini luar biasa!" anggota klub basket yang lain pun mulai berseru senang.

"Minho-_goon_, mulai hari ini kami mohon kerja samanya ya" Yunho pun ikut tersenyum lebar kearah Minho. Sementara lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya bisa terdiam menerima sambutan yang benar-benar seenaknya ini.

Ia pun menatap tajam kearah senior cerewet yang dipanggil Changmin itu. Namun Changmin justru semakin tersenyum lebar kepada Minho, seolah ia mendapat sesuatu yang sangat mengasyikkan dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah Minho, perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin. Mulai hari ini kau anggota klub basket SMA ini, aku akan menanti pertandingan kita berikutnya" senyum Changmin seraya menepuk pundak Minho dengan enteng.

Minho pun hanya bisa diam seraya menatap kesal kearah senior cerewetnya itu. Alisnya mengkerut dan raut wajahnya amat menunjukkan keemosiannya. Andai saja ia bisa menolak semuanya, namun ia tahu.. bicara seperti apapun terhadap orang seperti Changmin, tidak akan ada gunanya. Apalagi dengan semua sambutan dari anggota klub, bahkan ketua yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Minho pun hanya bisa meredam luapan emosinya. Bercoba untuk bersabar dan berpikir tentang hal baik. Setidaknya ini adalah basket, kegiatan yang sejak dulu memang disukainya, Minho pun berusaha tenang.

"_Aigoo_, aku tidak percaya kau masuk klub ini. Setelahnya, ayo kita bekerja sama" namun suara nyaring Changmin kembali merusak moodnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap tajam kearah seniornya itu dan menunjukkan seolah ia benar-benar marah.

Namun Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi itu. Ia justru semakin menggoda Minho, sepertinya Changmin benar-benar tertarik pada Minho.

'_Shim Changmin... kau benar-benar laki-laki yang cerewet!'_ –batin Minho.

**.**

**.**

"**M**in~ Ho~" panggil Changmin dengan suara nyaringnya.

Namun Minho tak merespon.

"Min~ Ho~"

Lagi-lagi Minho tak merespon.

"MIN~ HO~" Changmin pun meninggikan nada bicaranya. Dan jika Changmin sudah meninggikan suaranya, alunan suara tenor itu pun seakan menyatu dengan udara satu sekolah ini.

Minho tak tahan lagi. Ia pun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik kearah Changmin dengan kasar.

"Jangan memanggilku kalau tak ada hal penting!" kesal Minho. Ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi tingkah senior barunya hari ini. Setelah seenaknya membuat ia masuk ke klub basket, Changmin pun selalu mengikuti langkah Minho. Saat istirahat ia pun menghampiri Minho, bahkan sampai saat pulang seperti ini.

Sepertinya laki-laki jangkung itu benar-benar tertarik pada Minho.

"_Aigoo_, kau itu benar-benar galak ya" Changmin mendecak santai melihat sikap Minho terhadapnya. Ia tahu Minho pasti sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkahnya, namun karena itu ia justru ingin menggoda Minho lebih dari ini.

"_Ya_, kau itu sudah jadi adik kelas kesayanganku. Bersyukurlah sedikit" goda Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bersyukur" sahut Minho dingin.

Changmin pun kembali tergelak. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar puas menggoda Minho sekarang. Changmin pun merangkul pundak Minho dan menatap dalam kearah wajahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Minho sinis tanpa mau melihat kearah Changmin.

"_Hmm_, wajahmu tampan juga ya, lagi-lagi kita harus bersaing dalam hal ini" ucapan Changmin yang membingungkan terpaksa membuat Minho menatap kearah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Ya_, kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak lihat wajah tampanku ini?" seketika garis mata Minho langsung berubah datar, menatap malas kearah Changmin.

"_Ah_, kau anak baru, jelas saja kalau tidak tahu. Aku ini termaksuk laki-laki yang populer di SMA ini lho~" ucap Changmin bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Minho pun memilih melangkah pergi menjauhi Changmin. Namun dengan cepat, laki-laki jangkung itu menahan tangannya.

"Karena itu, kurasa sebentar lagi kau pun akan masuk kedalam _list_ laki-laki populer bersamaku dan Yunho _Hyung_. Lagi-lagi kita bersaing ya, haha" Changmin tertawa tak jelas. Membuat Minho semakin merasa gerah dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"_Y-YA_! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?! _Ya_! Choi Minho!" Changmin pun berteriak untuk menghentikan Minho, namun Minho tetap saja melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Aish_, dasar anak itu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok _DONGSAENGIE_~" seru Changmin manis.

"_MWO_?!" Minho pun langsung membalikkan badan mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Namun bukannya bertemu sosok Changmin, ia justru hampir saja mendamprat Krystal.

"_E-Eh_...?" Krystal yang berada tepat dibelakang Minho langsung terdiam kaku, saat laki-laki dihadapannya tiba-tiba berbalik dan terlihat amat kesal.

Minho pun ikut terdiam saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik mata coklat Krystal. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Minho pun mengalihkan pandangan sejenak kearah lain, dan dilihatnya Changmin sudah melangsang pergi menjauhi mereka.

Minho menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian berbalik arah dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Krystal yang tersadar pun langsung mengikuti langkah Minho dari belakang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekati Minho, bagaimana pun juga ia ingin memenuhi permintaan _Eomma_nya untuk mendekati Minho.

"_Ng_... Minho-_ah_," derap langkah yang awalnya terdengar sunyi pun langsung berubah ketika Krystal mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Minho. Minho pun hanya menoleh sedikit tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Krystal kembali menarik nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupan serta rasa takutnya terhadap Minho yang dikenalnya mempunyai sifat dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Karena... rumah kita searah, kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berjalan dibelakangmu" ucap Krystal kemudian.

Langkah Minho pun berhenti mendadak.

_DUGH_

Membuat Krystal yang sejak tadi menundukkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Minho.

"_Akh_.." Krystal meringis pelan, namun dengan cepat ia meminta maaf pada Minho. "Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

Namun Minho tetap diam. Ia malah mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping dan agak menunduk. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tangan, dan terlihat tengah menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Sesaat kemudian pundak Minho terlihat samar bergerak naik turun.

Krystal pun memiringkan kepala, menatap Minho dengan bingung. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Minho masih tak merespon ucapan Krystal. Namun gelagat anehnya sekarang mulai terbaca oleh Krystal. Sepertinya Minho tengah menahan tawa, karena sejak tadi sedikit terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulut Minho.

"_Hmpth_, kau... kenapa bicara aneh seperti itu?" Minho pun mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit terdengar naik turun. Jelas sekali kalau sekarang ia memang tengah menahan tawanya. Sepertinya ia tertawa karena kata-kata aneh Krystal barusan.

Dan melihat hal itu, Krystal pun langsung terdiam. Matanya seakan tak bisa berkedip melihat senyum digaris bibir Minho. Senyum yang baru pertama kalinya ia lihat dari seorang Choi Minho.

Debaran jantung Krystal semakin menjadi, darahnya berdesir merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat wajah Minho.

"Kau... lebih cocok jika tersenyum..." ucap gadis cantik itu tanpa sadar.

Dan kini giliran Minho yang langsung terdiam sesaat setelah ia mendengar gumaman Krystal. Ia pun berbalik arah seutuhnya menatap gadis yang masih terpana melihatnya itu. Ketika manik mata mereka kembali bertemu, Krystal pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya tanpa sadar barusan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, kata-kataku barusan..." Krystal langsung terlihat kalang kabut dihadapan Minho. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Minho-ah, aku minta maaf, kata-kataku..."

"...Sulit.."

Belum sempat Krystal menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba satu kalimat jelas terlontar dari mulut Minho, dan langsung membuat gadis itu terdiam. Manik mata coklat itu kembali menatap dalam Minho.

Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya membaca perasaan Minho sekarang. Hanya dengan menatap sirat mata yang terlihat kosong dan sendu itu, Krystal sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Minho.

Kata _'sulit'_ itu, Krystal sudah bisa merasakannya. Mungkin _'tersenyum'_ saat ini adalah hal yang sulit untuk Minho, atau mungkin ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan spontan seperti tadi, hanya karena mendengar ucapan aneh dari Krystal.

Kesunyian pun kembali mewarnai atmosfir diantara kedua orang itu. Senyum dan tawa samar diwajah Minho hilang seketika. Minho pun memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Krystal pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan dibelakang Minho, mengikuti bekas jejak lelaki yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk dengan raut wajah menyesal. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Minho.

Tanpa Krystal tahu, ternyata Minho menyadari sikapnya. Bahkan Minho ingat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia pasti sudah membuat gadis cantik itu takut karena sifat dinginnya. Walaupun kini ia bukan lagi orang yang perduli pada orang lain, namun menyadari sifat Krystal... Minho merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Entah apa itu, sejak ia bertemu Krystal, ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Namamu…" tiba-tiba saja Minho berucap ditengah kesunyian. Membuat Krystal langsung mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar suara Minho.

"_Ne_?" sahutnya dengan agak terkejut. Mereka pun masih melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah mereka yang tak sampai 10 menit lagi akan terlihat.

"Selama ini aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'kau'_, itu karena aku tidak tahu namamu" lanjut Minho tanpa menoleh kearah belakang.

"Na-Namaku...?" Krystal masih menalarkan ucapan Minho, sesaat kemudian pun ia kembali tersadar. "_Ah_! Ma-maaf, aku memang belum memperkenalkan diri langsung padamu, karena saat aku datang kerumah, kau langsung masuk kedalam kamarmu. Tapi... apa Siwon _Ajjushi_ tidak memberitahu namaku?"

Seketika raut wajah Minho kembali mendingin begitu ia mendengar nama Siwon. Entah kenapa nama Ayahnya itu selalu bisa membuat darahnya berdesir jika harus mengingatnya.

"Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memberitahuku hal itu" ucap Minho singkat.

Lagi-lagi Krystal langsung terdiam saat ia sudah bisa mengerti keadaan Minho. Ia ingat bahwa hubungan Minho dengan Ayahnya, Siwon tidak berjalan begitu baik. Bibir Krystal menjadi kelu, lagi-lagi rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah masing-masing. Mereka pun menghentikan langkah, Krystal berbalik arah menghadap Minho.

"Maaf... aku terlambat memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku, Krsytal. Jung Krystal" Krystal pun berhasil melaksanakan niatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Minho.

Sementara Minho hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar nama Krystal. Ia pun berbalik arah menuju rumahnya yang tepat berada didepan rumah Krystal. Minho pun memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat gelap, begitu juga Krystal yang langsung membuka pagar rumahnya sesaat setelah ia melihat Minho masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'_Rumahnya gelap sekali. Itu artinya tidak ada orang disana, dan Minho hanya sendiri'_ –batin Krystal.

Ia pun memeggang gagang pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. "Aku pulang" ucapnya setelah ia masuk.

Dari dapur, Jessica yang mendengar kepulangan anaknya pun langsung keluar dan menghampiri Krystal yang masih berada diruang tengah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kemarilah, tadi _Eomma_ sedang mencoba untuk membuat Jus" ucap Jessica dengan senyum manisnya seraya mengajak Krystal untuk masuk kedapur. Didalam dapur, ia pun langsung menyodorkan segelas minuman dengan warna yang menarik kepada Krystal.

"Minumlah, setelah ini kau mandi dan bantu _Eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam" senyum Jessica seraya memberi perhatian pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Krystal pun tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman _Eomma_nya.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu, Jus ini kubawa saja. _Gomawo Eomma_" senyum Krystal seraya beranjak dari kursi makannya. Jessica hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Krystal membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk perlahan bersama segelas Jus ditangan kirinya. Ia letakkan Jus manis itu diatas meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi. Garis matanya menyendu, gadis cantik itu kembali termenung mengingat Minho.

"Setiap hari _Eomma_ menyambutku dengan hangat seperti ini..." Krsytal menatap sendu Jus didepan matanya.

"Kalau _kau_... siapa yang menyambutmu dirumah?" bibir tipis Krystal kembali bergumam. "Apa kau... kesepian?"

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah hari itu. Minho terpaksa mengikuti semua kegiatan dari klub Basket, akibat aksi seenaknya dari Changmin. Hari-hari mereka pun diwarnai dengan pertengkaran kecil yang selalu berakhir tidak jelas, Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan rutinitasnya untuk menggoda Minho.

Dan ucapan Changmin terbukti benar, hanya dalam beberapa hari, Minho pun masuk kedalam _list _laki-laki terpopuler di SMA itu. Hal itu menjadi batu loncatan bagi Changmin untuk benar-benar menggoda Minho. Namun kehadiran Changmin pun tidak terlalu buruk bagi kehidupan Minho disekolah. Setidaknya Changmin selalu siap menemaninya setiap saat, dalam arti lain, Changminlah teman Minho sekarang. Disaat ia sangat menutup diri dari teman-temannya, setidaknya ada Changmin yang terus-terusan mendekatinya.

Selain Changmin, hubungan Minho dengan Krystal pun menunjukkan kemajuan. Sejak hari itu, Krystal lebih memberanikan diri untuk menjadi teman bicara Minho agar laki-laki itu tidak merasa kesepian. Dan lagi, Minho lebih terlihat nyaman mengobrol dengan Krystal dikelas dibanding dengan teman-teman barunya yang lain. Itu karena ia sudah mengenal Krystal terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu" tanpa kata maaf, Minho langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata telak untuk menolak perasaaan seorang gadis yang kini tengah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"_M-Mwo_...? K-Kau menolakku?" gadis itu terlihat tak percaya.

Minho pun tak mau menggubris lebih dari ini. Dengan tatapan cuek, ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Dan kini sepasang langkah jenjang pun ikut mengikutinya dari samping, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin.

"_Uwaa_, lagi-lagi ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaan" senyum lebar Changmin, memulai rutinitasnya untuk menggoda Minho dipagi ini. Sementara Minho tetap berjalan dengan cuek, tanpa mau menoleh kearah Changmin.

Changmin pun dengan santainya merangkul Minho seraya menepuk-nepuk dada Minho dengan tangannya yang sudah melingkar dipundak laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

"_Ya_, jangan berwajah datar seperti itu terus, _dongsaengie_~"

Minho pun kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Changmin dengan paksa dari pundaknya.

"Kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Minho. Namun Changmin justru semakin tertawa lepas.

"_Hahaha_, hebat sekali... aku punya _Junior_ yang berani membentakku. Minho-_ah_, kau benar-benar jadi _hoobae_ kesayanganku, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku" lagi-lagi laki-laki jangkung itu menggoda Minho.

"Kau pikir aku ini Kekasihmu" cibir Minho.

Langkah mereka berdua pun terhenti didepan tangga.

"OK, kita pisah disini. Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menunggumu di klub. Kita ada latihan" senyum Changmin lebar, seraya memberi peringatan kepada Minho tentang klub basketnya.

"_Ck_" Minho pun hanya membuang muka dengan raut wajah malas.

Mereka pun berpisah. Kelas Changmin berada di lantai 1, sedangkan Minho dilantai 3. Ia pun berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Namun saat ia berbelok, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

_BRUGH_

Beberapa buku yang dibawa orang itu pun terjatuh. Dengan cepat orang yang ternyata seorang gadis itu pun mengambil buku-bukunya lalu berdiri.

"M-maaf, aku tidak melihat—" Krystal pun terdiam begitu melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Minho. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang yang ia tabrak tadi ternyata Minho.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup aneh, perasaan lain lagi-lagi muncul.

"Aku juga minta maaf" sahutan datar Minho pun membangunkan Krystal dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu pun membungkuk dan mengangguk sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah yang menyusul dari arah belakang Krystal. Seorang gadis lain pun menghampiri Krystal.

"_Ya_, _gwenchana_?" tanya gadis yang sepertinya melihat Krystal terjatuh sebelumnya.

Mendengar suara gadis itu, seketika mata Minho langsung membelalak lebar dan ia terdiam membeku ditempat.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. _Gomawo_, Yuri _sunbae_" senyum Krystal pada gadis yang sudah mengkhawatirkannya itu.

Gadis bernama Yuri itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Minho. Seketika ia ikut membeku saat melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya berdiri disana. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Yuri, Kwon Yuri. Gadis yang pernah dengan sangat Minho cintai, sekaligus gadis yang juga menghancurkan hati Minho.

"...Yu..ri.."

Suasana pun berubah hening seketika. Minho dan Yuri hanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Membuat Krystal yang menyadari suasana aneh ini pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Minho-_ah_?" panggil Krystal pelan.

Namun mata Minho masih terfokus kearah Yuri, seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun. Yuri pun mulia terlihat gelisah, ia mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan Minho, dan terlihat seperti orang yang gugup.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"K-Krystal-_ah_, a-aku... kembali kekelas duluan" Yuri pun dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua adik kelasnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat gelisah.

Krystal pun langsung beralih menatap Minho dengan tatapan bingung. Namun ia langsung terdiam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Minho yang terlihat kalut. Entahlah, seperti kecewa, kesal dan terkejut menjadi satu.

'_Se-sebenarnya... ada apa? Mereka saling mengenal?'_ –batin Krystal.

**.**

**.**

**Minho POV**

**.**

**G**adis itu... Yuri..

Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia bersekolah disini, dan kami akan bertemu kembali seperti ini.

Kutundukkan wajahku sejenak. Sejak tadi apa yang guru jelaskan dipapan tulis, tak satupun bisa masuk kedalam otakku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasu sekarang. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Yuri.

Ya Tuhan... dia adalah Yuri.

Tapi kenapa... ekspresi wajahnya saat melihatku... bahkan ia tak mau menatap wajahku lebih lama. Apakah dia... membenciku?

Kwon Yuri...

**.**

**.**

**J**antungku masih saja berdetak tak karuan, perasaanku masih belum bisa tenang. Pertemuanku dengan Yuri siang tadi, benar-benar menyisakan perasaan yang mendalam dihatiku.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun. Sekalipun si Jangkung itu mungkin tengah mencariku untuk latihan di klub, aku tidak akan memperdulikannya. Yang ada didalam benakku sekarang hanyalah Yuri.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju atap. Sama seperti disekolah sebelumnya, atap adalah tujuan utamaku jika aku ingin menyendiri sama seperti saat ini. Aku pun menyandarkan tubuh di pagar kawat atap, mulai termenung atas kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku ingat dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Ia bahkan menghindari kontak mata denganku. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melihatku ketika ia tahu siapa aku. Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia berusaha untuk menghindariku? Dia tidak suka kita bertemu lagi seperti ini?

_KRAKK_

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berbalik badan dan memukul kuat pagar kawat itu lalu meremasnya.

"Sial..."

"Min... ho...?"

_DEG_

Suara ini?!

Dengan cepat aku pun berbalik. Tubuhku langsung membeku saat kulihat Yuri tengah berada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Yuri.." bibirku menjadi kelu.

Yuri hanya diam dan menatapku dalam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kutebak, ia terlihat seperti orang yang menyesal sekaligus takut, namun ia juga terlihat seperti enggan untuk bertemu denganku.

Lagi-lagi emosi mengusai pikiranku saat kuingat ekspresi tidak mengenakannya itu.

"Kau... bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku dingin.

"Itu... Krystal yang mengatakanya padaku. Ia bilang, ia melihatmu berjalan kearah sini" jawabnya pelan.

Aku pun terdiam sejenak. Krystal?

Benar juga, bukankah tadi mereka bersama. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia pun mengangguk, "Krystal adalah... juniorku di klub musik"

"M-Musik?" aku terkejut heran. Yuri pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan masuk klub Cheerleader?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu... masa lalu, Minho..." hanya itu jawabannya. Bahkan ia tak masih tak mau melihat kearahku.

Seketika emosiku semakin menjadi. Aku tahu, ini bukan dirinya.

Ia tak mungkin menyerah dalam Cheerleader karena jelas-jelas ia pindah kesini hanya untuk menjadi Cheerleader SMA ini dan menunjukkannya pada laki-laki yang ia sukai.

Bukankah begitu?

"Minho-_ah_, jadi... kau juga pindah kesini?"

Aku pun semakin kesal saat ia justru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mudahnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu!" bentakku dengan keras. Ia pun langsung terdiam dan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku terkejut.

"Kau bilang kau akan tetap menjadi Cheerleader, bahkan kau sampai bersusah payah untuk pindah kesini! Kenapa sekarang kau malah masuk ke klub musik dan mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya masa lalu dengan entengnya, hah?!"

"Mi-Minho..." ia semakin menatapku takut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku satu sekolah denganmu? Kau tidak suka melihatku lagi?!" nada bicaraku semakin meninggi.

"Minho-_ah_... k-kenapa kau jadi sekasar ini?" matanya membelalak tak percaya menatapku.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini?!" hardikku.

Kami pun saling terdiam menatap nanar satu sama lain. Manik hitamnya membulat sempurna, menatapku tak percaya. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan semua perubahan sikapku.

Hatiku pun terasa janggal melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Kusadari kata-kataku sudah kelewatan barusan, namun aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Rasa kecewa yang dibuatnya 2 tahun lalu masih mencoreng luka dalam hatiku.

"_Oh_, aku mengerti. Kau tidak suka melihatku ada disini karena kau takut aku akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu kan" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti sudah bahagia sekarang. Berhasil masuk SMA yang kau inginkan untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai, kau bahagia kan? Haha, indah sekali hidupmu sekarang"

_PLAK_

Dengan spontan Yuri langsung melayangkan tangannya kepipiku. Aku pun tersentak, ia baru saja menamparku?

Kulihat bulir-bulir air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menangis.

Sirat matanya berubah nanar, ia benar-benar kecewa padaku.

"Tolong... jangan bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya.." lirih Yuri.

"Kau bukan Minho yang kukenal" ia pun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapku tajam dan benar-benar menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Aku pun tersenyum dingin. "_Oh_, aku ingat. Kau pergi setelah mencampakkanku ya.. karena itu kau tidak tahu kalau Minho yang kau kenal dulu sudah tidak ada"

Sirat mata Yuri semakin manatapku nanar.

"Apa... maksudmu Minho?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku tinggalkan semua teman-temanku! Aku tinggalkan Donghae, sahabatku! Bahkan aku tinggalkan Ayahku, hanya karena keegosianku sendiri! Keegoisan yang timbul dari perasaan hancur yang kau buat!" bentakku seraya mencengkram kuat kedua pundaknnya. Emosi benar-benar mengusaiku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak dapat mengontrolnya apalagi saat kulihat wajah Yuri dihadapanku.

"Sekarang kau sudah bahagia kan? Mendapat semua yang kau inginkan dan berhasil menghancurkan perasaanku! Kau bahagia?!"

"MINHO! Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya!" gadis itu pun tak tahan lagi dengan semua penekananku. Tangisnya semakin menjadi, "Kau... benar-benar menyakiti perasaanku..." tangis Yuri.

Aku pun terdiam. Perasaanku mulai stabil, namun rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Apalagi melihat air matanya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Sesungguhnya _dia_ masih menjadi orang yang kucintai, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kwon Yuri, tapi..

...hati ini sudah benar-benar hancur oleh penolakanmu waktu itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa aku bisa bangkit dan kembali menjadi Minho yang dulu atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu...

Perlahan kulepaskan cengkramanku dari pundaknya. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar akibat terisak. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir, ia benar-benar terlihat sedih sekarang.

Namun aku tak bisa langsung bersikap biasa. Keegoisanku masih ada disini. Aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Berpikirlah," ucapku dingin. "Mana yang lebih tersakiti? Perasaanmu atau perasaanku?"

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkannya. Tak perduli ia masih terisak disana, tak perduli tubuhnya masih bergetar karena takut. Aku tak perduli walaupun hati kecilku menolaknya.

Aku pun sama kecewanya, dan rasa sakit itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya sekarang.

**.**

**Minho POV's end**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**  
><strong>M<strong>inho duduk termenung di ruang tamu rumahnya yang gelap. Sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. Jangan tanya dimana Siwon. Setelah pindah kekota ini, ia semakin disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan hari-hari kepulangannya ke rumah bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Minho pun tak mau perduli lagi. Walaupun ia sangat membutuhkan sandaran sekarang, namun mengharapkan seseorang yang mungkin tak bisa ia harapkan pun justru hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

Ia pun hanya bisa meredam semua masalahnya sendiri, membiarkannya menyiksa pikirannya sendiri dengan masalah yang berbelit.

"Kenapa... kenapa disaat aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, sikapmu justru seperti ini..." Minho menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa.. kau benar-benar tidak mau melihatku?"

Pikiran Minho tak bisa lepas dari Yuri. Ia pun sadar bahwa sifatnya juga ikut berubah. Ia bukan lagi Minho yang selalu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti dulu. Ia kini hanyalah seorang laki-laki dingin yang tidak mau memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Selalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan tak segan-segan untuk berkata tajam.

Mungkin Yuri pun tidak mau melihatnya karena hal itu. Yuri benar-benar kecewa dengan perubahan sikap Minho. Namun Minho pun tidak bisa semudah itu merubah sikapnya. Bagaimanapun juga Yurilah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu lemah untuk melawan keegoisannya.

Minho menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan semua kepenatannya.

_Ting Tong_

Terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Minho pun melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 07.00 malam. Ia sedikit terheran siapa yang akan berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam begini, tidak mungkin Siwon. Sekalipun Ayahnya itu pulang, ia tidak akan pulang sedini ini.

Minho pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan sesosok gadis cantik langsung terlihat dihadapannya.

"S-Selamat malam... Minho.." sapa Krystal yang terlihat gugup.

Minho hanya mengangguk singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Krystal yang tidak biasanya, namun karena ia sedang bermood buruk hari ini, ia tidak mau bicara banyak.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini…" ucap Krystal seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal bertingkat kepada Minho. Minho pun menatap bingung kotak itu sejenak lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Krsytal.

"_Eomma_ mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia tahun Siwon _Ajjushi_ belum pulang, karena itu ia takut kau belum makan apapun. Jadi dia membuatkanmu makanan itu" jelas Krystal.

Minho pun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Krystal. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan kalau sahabat Ayahnya itu begitu memperdulikan keadaannya sampai seperti ini.

"Ini memang bukan bekal yang istimewa, tapi _Eomma_ harap kau mau memakannya" Krystal pun tersenyum manis. Membuat Minho semakin terdiam dan menatap dalam wajah gadis cantik itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh memenuhi hatinya. Entah kenapa, melihat senyum Krystal seolah membangkitkan sesuatu yang tengah terpuruk didalam hatinya untuk menjadi lebih baik.

"Makanannya..."

"Ng?" Krystal pun menoleh kearah Minho saat laki-laki itu berbicara sesuatu.

"Ayo kita makan bersama"

Krystal pun semakin terkejut mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari Minho. "E-Eh? Makan bersama?" tanya Krystal tak percaya.

Minho hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah datar, kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka, pertanda ia mempersilahkan Krystal untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan langkah takut dan canggung, Krystal pun ikut masuk kedalam rumah Minho. Ia mengikuti Minho yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur, ia pun melihat Minho tengah menyiapkan sepasang alat makan untuk digunakan.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Minho dan membantu menyiapkan segalanya. Tak perlu waktu lama, hidangan yang Jessica buat pun telah tersaji nikmat diatas meja makan. Minho pun duduk dikursinya dan mempersilahkan Krystal untuk ikut duduk dihadapannya.

"_Ng_... maaf," ucap Krystal dengan suara pelan. Minho pun hanya melirik datar.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau makanan ini untuk Siwon _Ajjushi_ nanti? _Eomma_ ku membuatkannya untuk keluarga kalian. Bagaimana kalau Siwon _Ajjushi_ belum makan? Lebih baik makanan ini disimpan untuknya saja, lagipula aku sudah memakannya tadi dirumah" saran Krystal pada Minho.

"Sudahlah, dia tak akan pulang malam ini. Sayang jika makanan ini tidak dimakan, ini masih kan? Lebih baik kita makan sekarang" jelas Minho seadanya

"Siwon _Ajjushi_, benar-benar tidak pulang?" tanya Krystal lagi. Minho pun mengangguk.

'_Itu artinya... dia benar-benar sendirian dirumah selama ini'_ –batin Krystal.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Ayo kita makan sekarang" Krsytal pun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara Minho. Ia pun mengangguk dan memulai makan malamnya bersama Minho.

Makan malam ini benar-benar terasa kaku bagi gadis cantik berambut panjang itu. Minho yang awalnya bicara, kini terdiam lagi. Keheningan mewarnai atmosfir ruang makan ini.

Krystal pun mencuri pandang kearah Minho diam-diam. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai sering memikirkan Minho. Entah kenapa yang muncul di pikirannya selalu Minho. Ia cemas dengan Minho yang selalu sendirian, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah.

Tak lama kemudian makan malam mereka pun selesai. Minho bersiap untuk membereskan meja makan, namun dengan cepat Krystal menahan tangannya.

"_Ng_?" bingung Minho sambil menatap gadis itu.

Krystal pun tersadar bahwa ia tengah mengenggam erat tangan Minho sekarang. Seketika ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"M-Maaf... maksudku, biar aku saja yang membereskannya" ucap Krystal gugup dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tamu disini, lagipula aku yang mengundangmu, biar aku saja" ucap Minho santai.

Krystal pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Minho dalam. "Minho... kali ini, biar aku saja" ucapnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Minho pun terdiam begitu melihat tatapan dalam gadis cantik itu. Jantungnya berdebar aneh saat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja... kau pasti sering membereskan semua ini sendirian. Sekarang karena aku sedang ada disini, aku mau membantumu. Sekali ini saja, kalau boleh... Bukankah aku adalah temanmu?" tanpa sadar Krystal pun tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha mengatakan kata-kata baik yang dikirannya bisa menghibur Minho.

Dan Minho yang mendengar semua itu pun langsung terdiam. Perasaan hangat seolah mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu ternyata memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Melihat Minho yang masih juga tak merespon ucapannya, raut wajah Krystal pun kembali terlihat canggung. "Maaf, apa kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan? Aku pikir... kau sudah menganggapku temanmu, karena aku pun menganggapmu seperti itu..." ucap Krystal pelan.

Minho pun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Krystal. Ia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya dan Krystal hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah laki-laki itu. Mulai terdengar kikikan pelan dari mulut Minho, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang menahan tawanya lagi.

"Lagi-lagi bicaramu aneh" Minho kembali menatap Krystal, namun kali ini ia membawa senyuman. Senyuman manis yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar sulit untuk menahan tawa karena ucapan aneh Krystal, karena itu ia tersenyum lebar seperti ini.

Sementara Krystal langsung terpana melihat senyuman itu. Bahkan kelopak matanya nyaris tak berkedip hanya untuk melihat senyuman Minho yang tak bisa diperkirakan kapan datangnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini tolong aku. Aku juga masih harus membereskan makan malamku yang ada di meja tamu" ucap Minho dengan senyum yang masih terlihat diwajahnya.

"Eh?! Kau sudah makan malam?!" seketika Krystal pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Iya, tadi aku masak sendiri" jawab Minho singkat.

"Apa kau tidak kenyang? Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk makan lagi?" tanya Krystal cemas.

Mendengar ucapan aneh lagi, Minho pun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri…" ucapnya.

"Lalu?" sahut Krystal.

Minho pun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, lalu kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu. "Bagiku yang tidak punya Ibu, bukankah menyenangkan jika ada yang membuatkan makanan untukku.? Karena itu aku menghargai Sica _Ahjjumma_" jelas Minho.

Krystal pun kembali tercengang dengan kata-kata Minho. Ia semakin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Minho sekarang. Dan Entah kenapa perasaannya juga ikut sedih mendengar kata-kata Minho.

"Kau sendiri juga kan? Kau bilang sudah makan, tapi masih menerima ajakanku. Hati-hati berat badanmu naik" ledek Minho sambil tersenyum.

Krystal pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Minho meledeknya untuk pertama kali.

"_E-Eh_?!" kagetnya.

Minho hanya tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan gadis itu didapur. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membereskan makan malamnya.

_DEG DEG DEG_

Jantung Krytsal berdebar tak karuan. Ia tidak percaya malam ini Minho mengajaknya makan malam. Bahkan laki-laki itu banyak tersenyum dan meledeknya seperti ini. Padahal Minho selalu berwajah dingin jika bersamanya, apalagi kelihatannya mood Minho sedang buruk hari ini.

Tapi yang Minho lakukan tadi…

Krystal membalikkan badannya kearah wastafel, menatap piring-piring kotor yang ada didalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa itu Minho yang selama ini kutakuti?" gumam Krystal yang masih saja tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengingat senyum dan ledekan Minho padanya, tanpa ia sadari senyum manis pun tersungging di bibirnya.

Perasaannya terhadap Minho mulai berubah. Walaupun ia masih merasa canggung, gugup bahkan takut terhadap Minho, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia suka berada didekat laki-laki itu.

Krystal pun terus tersenyum sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

"Ini perasaan apa ya...?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N : Jjang! Apa kabar readers setianya TLTSM? Mianhae aku baru smpet update skrg, entah knp ngliat review2 bru di FFN, aku jd pny smgt lg lanjuti TLTSM ini, Gomawo! Smoga kdepannya TLTSM smakin bnyak peminatnya ya! Thank You~**

**.**

**Okuni Mikku : Mian updatenya lama, gomawo udh baca :)**

**FurimaDahlia : Gomawo atas dukungan & perhatiannya :)**

**annisa utomo : Done! Mian lama, gomawo udh baca :)**

**annisa : Mian updatenya lama, gomawo udh baca :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sment Fanfic**

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Krystal Jung, ****SMent & ****Others**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance****, School Life**

**Rat****ing : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Summary : Keterpurukan karena dicampakkan oleh Yuri membuat Minho berubah menjadi dingin dan enggan bergaul dengan siapapun, termasuk Krystal. Terlebih setelah Minho kembali bertemu dengan Yuri, namun perhatian dan kebersamaannya bersama Krystal membuat perasaan tersendiri muncul terhadap gadis bermarga Jung itu, begitupun sebaliknya. **

**. **

**.**

**Part ****7**

**.**

**.**

"Min~ Ho~" Changmin berseru riang saat melihat bayang tubuh Minho yang baru memasuki gerbang sekolah tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri adik kelas barunya itu dan bersiap untuk merangkulnya, namun dengan gesit Minho menghindar sehingga Changmin kini tak bertumpu pada apapun hingga akhirnya terjatuh konyol akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"_YA_!" geram lelaki jangkung itu pada lelaki bermata bulat dihadapannya.

"Apa? Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku jika bukan untuk hal penting" ucap Minho cuek dengan tatapan matanya yang datar kearah Changmin.

"_Ya_, ini hal penting tahu! Kenapa kau membolos latihan klub kemarin?" tanya Changmin dengan kedua tangannya yang jahil mencubit-cubit pipi Minho. Minho pun langsung menapak kasar tangan yang mengiritasi wajahnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya cuek. Tentu saja ia tidak akan bilang alasannya membolos adalah karena ia bertemu Yuri diatas atap. Untuk apa dia membicarakannya? Apa hubungannya dengan Changmin?

"Kenapa bicaramu selalu galak sih? Kau itu kan anggota klub" Changmin masih tak berhenti bicara.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku jadi anggota klub?!" Minho pun kembali dibuat kesal.

"_Aigoo_, kau itu benar-benar laki-laki berdarah dingin ya. Bisa-bisa semua _yeoja_ disekolah ini berpaling padaku, lho~" Changmin mencoba untuk menggoda Minho, walau ia tahu adik kelas barunya itu tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Biar" sahut Minho singkat. _See_? Hal itu memang benar kan. Wajah Changmin pun merengut dengan nafas yang terhela panjang.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau menghalangi jalan orang?" ucap Minho tiba-tiba. Kali ini ia mau menatap Changmin, namun bukan dengan tatapan yang mengenakkan tentunya.

"Eh? Siapa?" Changmin pun berbalik, didapatinya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai tengah tersenyum kaku seraya membungkukan badan dihadapannya.

"_A-Annyeong Haseyo_.." sapa Krystal gugup kepada Kakak kelasnya itu. Terlebih ia sudah tahu bahwa Changmin adalah laki-laki yang disegani di SMA mereka. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, namun prestasi yang juga dibangunnya membuat laki-laki berbibir lebar itu menjadi populer, terutama dikalangan _yeoja_.

"Kau... Krystal Jung? Benarkan kan?" terka Changmin, entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu soal Krystal. Mungkin hanya familiar.

Krystal pun mengangguk, "_N-Ne, Sunbae_.."

"Uwaa, maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu kau ada dibelakangku" sifat Changmin pun langsung berubah. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Krystal dengan akrab padahal ini adalah kali pertama mereka bicara bahkan bertemu langsung.

'_Dasar Playboy'_ –batin Minho yang entah kenapa merasa agak risih melihat keakraban Changmin dan Krystal itu.

Kini arah mata Changmin pun kembali pada Minho, "Kenapa kalian bisa berangkat bersama? Sepertinya kemarin aku pun melihat kalian pulang bersama? Apa kalian punya hubungan yang khusus?" _evil smirk_ terlihat di wajah Changmin.

Sontak membuat wajah Krystal memerah padam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, godaan Changmin benar-benar membuat tubuhnya seraya melayang diatas udara. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi Krystal, Minho hanya berdiri diam dengan raut wajah datarnya, seolah tak terusik sedikitpun dengan kata-kata Changmin.

"I-Itu.. rumah kami berseberangan, dan kami adalah tetangga. Karena itu aku sering pulang dan berangkat bersamanya, terlebih kami satu kelas" jelas Krystal pada akhirnya.

Changmin pun semakin tersenyum jahil, "Oh, kupikir ada hubungan khusus diantara kalian" ia masih saja menggoda gadis cantik yang wajahnya sudah merah padam itu.

"Godaanmu itu bisa berhenti tidak?" dan akhirnya Minho pun menyahut karena merasa risih melihat keadaan itu. Ulah Changmin benar-benar membuatnya harus memutar otak.

"Uwaa, baik-baik. Aku menyerah dengan Krystal, dia milikmu Minho" Changmin pun tertawa.

"_S-Sunbae—_!"

JIIT

Minho pun semakin menatap tajam Changmin. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua usianya itu bergidik ngeri. Krystal pun langsung terdiam dan menunduk lagi.

"_Ya_! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, menakutkan tahu! Kita pisah disini saja, jangan lupa untuk latihan nanti!" dan Changmin pun melangsang pergi sebelum sesaat ia tersenyum kepada Krystal.

Krystal hanya diam tercengang. Entah kenapa kata-kata Changmin amat mengusik pikirannya.

"_Ya_" panggil Minho tiba-tiba. Membuat Krystal sedikit terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minho dengan gerakan kaku. Sepertinya perkataan Changmin membuat Krystal jadi bersikap aneh.

Ya, Minho menyadari hal itu. Alisnya pun merengut, "Kau kenapa? Kalau tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas" ucap Minho. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu.

Krystal masih terdiam tak menjawab apapun, wajahnya masih terasa panas, dadanya pun masih berdebar-debar. Namun menyadari langkah Minho yang semakin menjauh, ia pun ikut melangkah mengejar laki-laki itu.

'_A-Aku ini kenapa...?'_ –batin Krystal.

**.**

**.**

"Mmmm..." Krystal terus melamun sepanjang hari ini. Sirat matanya menjadi sayu dan redup seperti memikirkan hal yang penting, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Wajahnya pun terus terasa panas jika ia mengingat Minho. Debaran dadanya juga tidak berhenti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis muda Jung itu?

"_Dor_!" tiba-tiba seseorang mengaggetkan Krystal dari belakang. Hal itu membuat tubuh Krystal terlonjak kaget, ia pun langsung menoleh.

"Yuri Onnie?!" gadis yang dipanggil Yuri itu pun tersenyum seraya duduk di bangku yang ada didepan meja Krystal. Sekarang mereka tengah berada diruang klub musik yang sepi.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Yuri dengan senyum manisnya. Dan Krystal pun membalas dengan senyum kikuknya. Gadis muda Jung itu benar-benar bersikap aneh hari ini.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan Yuri berikutnya langsung membuat tubuh Krystal terlonjak lagi. Sungguh, padahal tidak ada yang mengaggetkannya kali ini. Oh Krystal, ada apa denganmu?

"J-J-Ja-Jatuh Cinta?!" Krystal membulatkan matanya.

Melihat reaksi itu, senyum di wajah Yuri pun semakin melebar. Sepertinya adik kelasnya yang manis itu memang sedang jatuh cinta. Yuri jadi berandai-andai, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang bisa di sukai oleh gadis semanis Krystal.

"_O-Onnie_, bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan aku sedang jatuh cinta?" bingung Krystal seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia jadi semakin terlihat imut.

"Habis... sikapmu seperti itu" Yuri hanya tersenyum.

Krystal pun kembali terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Yuri.

"Aku... jatuh cinta dengan... Minho?"

DEG

Senyum diwajah Yuri pun langsung hilang begitu ia mendengar nama laki-laki yang Krystal sebut.

"Minho?" Yuri berpura-pura merasa asing dengan nama itu.

Krystal pun menatap Yuri, ia ingat bahwa kemarin saat Yuri dan Minho bertemu, sikap mereka berdua terlihat aneh. Mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, namun berusaha untuk bersikap asing.

"Iya, Choi Minho, teman sekelasku. Laki-laki yang menabrakku ditangga kemarin" ucap Krystal.

Yuri hanya diam mendengarnya.

"_Onnie_.. waktu kalian bertemu kemarin, sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal" ucapan Krystal kali ini membuat tubuh Yuri terdiam kaku. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"_N-Ne_, dia juniorku waktu di SMP dulu" jawab Yuri seadanya. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya tak berani menatap Krystal.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. _Onnie_ dan Minho berasal dari kota yang sama. Kalian sama-sama pindah ke Kota ini" ucap Krystal begitu ia mengingat soal Yuri. Yuri pun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Onnie_, bagaimana Minho waktu SMP?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Krystal membuat mulut Yuri terasa kelu.

"A-Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kami hanya pernah berpapasan sesekali dan saling mengenal nama" jawab Yuri ragu. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia hanya mengenal Minho dengan biasa mengingat kebersamaan mereka dulu.

"Jadi begitu.." Krystal yang masih belum menyadari apapun hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Yuri.

"K-Krystal, bagaimana dengan _chord_ yang kau tanyakan kemarin. Aku akan mengajarimu, selagi ruang klub belum ramai" Yuri pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya Krystal tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, gadis cantik itu justru kembali terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana..." gumam Krystal pelan.

"Krystal?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Minho?"

Mulut Yuri kembali mengatup rapat. Ia terdiam dihadapan adik kelasnya itu.

Bola matanya bisa menangkap sirat mata yang berbeda dari Krystal, sepertinya gadis itu memang tengah memikirkan pemuda bernama Minho.

Memori Yuri akan Minho pun seolah berputar kembali. Dan ia pun tahu, bagaimana perasaan Minho terhadapnya.

Sepertinya, masalah yang pelik akan segera hadir.

**.**

**.**

"**U**waa.. senangnya hari ini Minho ikut latihan~" seru Changmin dengan nada riangnya. Laki-laki berbibir lebar itu justru terdengar seperti sedang bernyanyi karena suara tenornya itu.

"Hmm" Minho nampak cuek seperti biasanya. Sirat matanya tetap dingin dan datar walau Changmin yang sejak tadi mengiringi langkahnya terus berceloteh ria.

"_Ya_~ ayolah ramah sedikit Choi Minho~" lagi-lagi tangan jahil Changmin dengan santainya mencubit-cubit pipi Minho. Laki-laki itu benar-benar senang menggoda adik kelasnya yang super dingin itu.

Emosi Minho pun naik maksimum karena ia paling benci dengan sikap aneh Changmin yang ini, walau semua sifat Changmin selalu terlihat aneh dan mengganggu dimatanya.

"_Ya_! Lepas—" belum sempat ia menangkis tangan Changmin, laki-laki bersuara tenor itu sudah melepaskan tangannya seraya berpaling kearah lain.

"_Oppa_~" nampak seorang gadis yang... yah, cukup manis datang mendekati mereka berdua. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menyadari Minho karena ia hanya menghampiri Changmin. Lagipula Changmin juga yang langsung menghampiri begitu namanya dipanggil. _Dasar Changdola_~

Minho pun kembali cuek, tak mau ikut campur sedikitpun dengan kehidupan Kakak kelas menyebalkannya itu.

"Malam Minggu nanti, kau akan pergi denganku kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah penuh harap dihadapan Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Sepertinya kau meragukanku" Changmin mengeluarkan _killer smile_nya, membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya seolah mendapat kejutan listrik.

"Habis... Yeonhee bilang dia juga akan pergi bersamamu dihari Minggu..." wajah gadis itu merengut, seakan tak merasa ikhlas kalau pujaan hati dihadapannya bersama dengan gadis lain.

Changmin sang pangeran pun hanya terkekeh, "Yeonhee? _Aigoo_, tentu saja aku akan pergi bersamamu Daji-_ah_. Sudah-sudah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya" senyum Changmin seraya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala gadis bernama Daji itu.

"_Jeongmal-yo_?" Daji menuntut lagi.

"_Yaksok_! Sekarang pulangah, hati-hati~" ucap Changmin dengan janji yang terikrar. Ia pun menyuruh gadis itu untuk pulang.

Walau Daji masih terlihat enggan, namun gadis manis itu hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Changmin. Ia pun pulang, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini sudah kembali menghampiri Minho.

"Aish, _ottokke_? Aku lupa kalau aku sudah berjanji dengan Yeonhee!" raut wajah Changmin langsung berubah panik. Sangat berbeda dengan _Prince Faces_nya tadi.

"Dasar _Playboy_.. siapa suruh menerima semuanya" Minho hanya berkata cuek. Walau ia tak perduli dengan pembicaraan Changmin tadi, namun percakapan antara Changmin dengan gadis bernama Daji itu cukup terdengar sampai ditelinganya.

"_Ya_~ tidak apa kan menerima semuanya, toh mereka yang suka padaku. Aku justru heran denganmu, kenapa selalu menolak semuanya?" gerutu Changmin kepada Minho. Ia teringat dengan beberapa gadis yang ditolak cintanya oleh Minho.

"Karena aku tidak menyukai mereka" jawab Minho singkat dan juga logis.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Ckckck_.. tapi asyik juga lho kalau bisa bermain dengan banyak gadis-gadis manis. Kau tidak akan bosan~ hahaha" ucap Changmin santai.

Raut wajah Minho terlihat semakin tidak mengenakkan, pertanda ia tidak suka bahan pembicaraan Changmin. Apa laki-laki berbibir lebar itu benar-benar seorang _Playboy_ yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita?

Minho hanya menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Bahkan sempat ada kejadian menarik. Kau mau tahu?" pancing Changmin agar Minho merasa penasaran.

Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena Minho justru semakin memalingkan wajahnya. Changmin tidak tahu kalau adik kelasnya yang satu itu tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, kuanggap responmu itu _IYA_" ucap Changmin dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata _'Iya'_. Sepertinya ia tidak perduli Minho mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu... diantara gadis-gadis manis yang menyukaiku. Ada satu gadis yang bahkan sampai mengejarku ke Kota ini saat aku pindah..." Changmin pun memulai ceritanya.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai berbuat seperti itu, apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Hahaha, dasar gadis aneh" Changmin tertawa renyah, sementara Minho tetap berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi sedikitpun cerita menyebalkan itu.

"Padahal aku hanya memuji kemampuan Cheerleadernya sedikit"

DEG

Langkah Minho seketika terhenti. Tubuhnya langsung terdiam kaku begitu ia mendengar ucapan terakhir Changmin. Selintas perasaan aneh langsung merasuki pikirannya.

"Cheer... leader?"

"Ah, itu Krystal! Sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu, baiklah kita pisah disini" senyum Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan Minho yang bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih detail soal _'Cheerleader'_.

"_Bye Bye_!" Changmin pun melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Minho masih terdiam dengan tatapan mata nanar yang tak lepas pada Changmin.

"Mengejarnya?... Cheerleader?..." entahlah apa yang kini mengusik pikiran Minho. Namun kata-kata yang terdengar familiar itu berhasil menyita pikirannya.

"Minho-ah, kita pulang sekarang?" suara Krystal pun membuat Minho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"_Ne_" jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk dan ia langsung berlalu melewati Krystal.

Gadis itu pun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Minho yang terlihat aneh, namun ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam. Bukankah Minho memang selalu seperti itu? –pikirnya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**D**EG DEG DEG

Krystal merasa canggung jika harus berdiam diri seperti ini dengan Minho. Yah, tidak masalah untuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sekarang, saat ia mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Minho...

...gadis itu tidak kuat lagi kalau harus menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan ini sendirian. Langkah yang tanpa diiringi obrolan ringan ini terasa benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu sikapnya akan menjadi aneh karena perasaannya yang bergejolak.

Krystal pun menarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan ringan mereka disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah ini.

"Ng... Minho.." panggil Krystal pelan dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

"Hm?" hanya itu sahutan Minho.

"Kau... dan Yuri _Onnie_ dulu pernah satu sekolah, ya?"

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja Minho menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Krystal langsung mengambil jarak waspada, takut-takut ia menabrak Minho lagi seperti tempo hari karena laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah mendadak.

Minho pun menoleh kearah Krystal dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Yuri?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan, "_Ne_, Kwon Yuri _Onnie_. _Sunbae_ku di klub musik, gadis yang datang saat aku hampir jatuh dari tangga kemarin" jelas Krystal.

Minho terdiam sejenak, "Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya balik Minho.

"Tadi aku menanyakannya pada Yuri _Onnie_, karena aku merasa saat kalian bertemu kemarin, sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, dan ternyata benar, kalian pernah satu sekolah" senyum polos Krystal yang belum mengetahui apapun.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka dengan perlahan.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Minho.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya sejak masuk ke klub musik. Dia orang yang sangat baik, dia juga seorang gadis yang lembut dan feminim. Kemampuannya bermain musik juga sangat hebat, aku mengaguminya" Krystal hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kalau sudah menceritakan soal Yuri.

Sementara Minho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Krystal yang tak bisa masuk sedikitpun kedalam pikirannya. Lembut dan Feminim? Apakah itu benar-benar Yuri?

Bukankah Yuri yang ia kenal adalah gadis yang penuh semangat dan bahkan sangat ceroboh, mirip sekali dengan _Eomma_nya.

Dan lagi, hal yang paling mengusik pikirannya adalah...

Musik

Kenapa gadis itu justru bergalut dengan dunia musik sekarang? Bukankah Yuri yang ia kenal adalah Yuri yang punya impian besar terhadap Cheerleader?

"Minho? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Krystal yang menyadari keanehan Minho pun menegurnya.

"Ehm... tidak" jawab Minho singkat dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Krystal pun mencoba menatap laki-laki itu sejenak, "Apa waktu SMP dulu, Yuri _Onnie_ juga mengikuti klub musik?" Krystal pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan ditengah atmosfir canggung itu.

Namun sepertinya pertanyaan itu justru akan membuat Minho semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan justru bersikap semakin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak Krystal tahu.

"Itu..." Minho tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku lupa, kalian tidak kenal dekat!" Krystal pun teringat dengan kata-kata Yuri sebelumnya yang berkata jika ia tidak mengenal dekat Minho.

Hal itu pun spontan membuat Minho tersentak.

"Tidak... kenal... dekat?" Minho mengulangi ucapan Krystal. Matanya yang besar membulat tak percaya.

Krystal pun mengangguk, "_Ne_, Yuri _Onnie_ bilang kalian hanya pernah berpapasan sesekali dan hanya mengenal nama"

Minho semakin terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk membalas ucapan Krystal.

Benarkah itu yang Yuri katakan? Benarkah hanya itu yang ia katakan?

'_Aku dari kelas 2, namaku... Kwon Yuri, salam kenal Minho-ssi_'

Minho teringat dengan saat pertama kali Yuri mengenalkan dirinya.

'_Aku hanya suka bergerak aktif. Orang bilang, aku ini anak yang tidak bisa diam__, karena itu aku merasa cocok dengan Cheerleader_'

'_Apa aku membuatmu teringat dengan __mendiang Ibumu__? Apa itu menyakitimu? Maafkan aku__..'_

Dan saat Yuri mengetahui soal kemiripannya dengan sosok Yoona, Ibunya. Saat Yuri langsung mendekapnya dengan erat begitu ia mengetahui sisi kehidupan yang kelam dari seorang Choi Minho.

'_Kalau begitu… aku akan bersama denganmu. Mungkin aku bisa menjagamu seperti __Ibu__mu__.__T__enang saja__, k__au tidak akan merasa kalau kau tidak punya __Ibu__. Aku ada disini__'_

Janji itu... Minho selalu mengingatnya.

Janji yang pernah diucapkan oleh gadis yang dicintainya...

Kerinduannya akan sosok seorang Ibu yang bersedia untuk Yuri gantikan, hanya untuk membuat lelaki muda Choi itu tersenyum lagi dan tidak merasa kesepian.

Minho sangat menghargai semua itu, tapi...

'_Minho... maafkan aku...'_

Kenangan pahit itu kembali menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia harus berpisah dengan cara seperti itu dengan Yuri. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa selamanya bersama dan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia seperti sebelumnya?

Kenapa hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini sekarang?

Pikiran Minho kembali terguncang.

"M-Minho?! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat..." Krystal yang menyadari keanehan Minho pun menjadi panik saat tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu semakin terlihat tidak baik seperti orang sakit.

Minho pun kembali dibuat sadar oleh suara Krystal. Ia merasa kepalanya terasa berat, ia pun menundukkan wajah dan memijat keningnya sebentar.

"Apa kau sakit? Bertahanlah, sedikit lagi kita sampai. Aku akan membantumu berjalan" dengan cepat Krystal pun langsung merengkuh pinggang Minho. Menuntun lelaki itu untuk berjalan perlahan karena sepertinya Minho memang kesulitan untuk melangkah sendirian.

Entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian itu. Krystal seolah lupa dengan semua ketakutan dan kecanggungannya terhadap Minho. Kini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menolong Minho.

Minho pun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Krystal. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat yang seolah-olah benar ingin menjaganya. Merawatnya jika ia sedang dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini.

"E-Eh?" Krystal pun sadar kalau dari tadi Minho menatapnya. Ia juga sadar kalau ia sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuh Minho.

"_M-Mi-Mianhae_! A-aku—!"

GREP

Belum sempat Krystal menarik tangannya lagi karena sadar, Minho sudah menahan tangan halus itu lebih dulu. Ia tetap menahan agar kedua tangan itu tetap meyanggah tubuhnya.

"Kau... mencemaskanku?" tanya Minho dengan suara pelan.

DEG DEG DEG

Kini bagai tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya. Debaran jantung Krystal semakin terasa tak karuan. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. Ia benar-benar malu kalau Minho harus melihatnya seperti ini.

"_N-Ne_..." jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena... saat pulang nanti pun kau akan sendirian... tidak ada orang lain dirumah sebesar itu, bahkan disaat kau sakit seperti ini. Maka dari itu... biar aku yang menjagamu selagi aku bisa..."

Baik Minho maupun Krystal kini hanya terdiam. Meresapi ucapan satu sama lain yang entah kenapa sangat melekat di hati masing-masing. Terlebih Minho, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang baru ia kenal itu bisa begitu memperdulikannya seperti ini.

Bahkan ia merasa Siwon, Ayahnya sendiri belum pernah seperduli ini padanya semenjak ia sibuk dengan pekerjannya. Tapi Krystal...

Mengapa ia pun bisa begitu saja menerima semua yang Krystal berikan? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan itu semua.

"_M-Mianhae_, lagi-lagi ucapanku—"

"_Gomawo_"

"_Ne_?" doe eyes Krystal membulat sempurna melihat wajah Minho.

"_Gomawo_.. karena sudah memperdulikanku" lelaki dingin itu pun berubah seketika saat senyum tulus terpancar diwajahnya. Minho pikir hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, berterima kasih dengan tulus kepada gadis yang sudah mau perduli padanya.

Krystal hanya bisa tercengang melihat senyum lembut itu. Rona merah semakin membuat perpaduan warna yang cantik dengan kulit wajahnya. Di mata Minho, sekarang Krystal benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Walaupun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, namun ada satu hal yang Krystal sadari. Ia benar-benar harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah bisa membuat senyum itu terlihat kembali. Senyum yang selalu dinantinya dari seorang Choi Minho yang bahkan lelaki itu sendiri bilang kalau tersenyum adalah hal yang sulit baginya, setelah semua kenangan pahit menggerogoti hati kecilnya dan merusak semua kebahagiannya.

Krystal hanya ingin laki-laki itu mendapat kebahagiannya kembali. Ia hanya ingin laki-laki tidak merasa kesepian lagi, ia ingin menemani laki-laki itu selagi ia bisa. Ia ingin memperdulikan laki-laki itu selagi ia mampu, karena...

'_Aku mencintaimu Minho...'_

**.**

**.**

**M**inho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, menatap kosong langit-lagit kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya sesekali disaat kepalanya kembali terasa berat. Sepertinya kondisinya sekarang memang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Dengan langkah berat, Minho pun berusaha bangun dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" terlihat sesosok pria tampan berdiri dihadapannya begitu ia membukakan pintu. Pria itu tak lain adalah Siwon, Ayahnya.

"Tidak juga... aku sedikit terkejut karena kau pulang malam ini" Minho tersenyum tipis, namun tak sedikitpun ia mau menatap Siwon.

Sirat mata Siwon kembali menyendu begitu ia mendengar ucapan pahit anaknya sendiri, "_Ne_, baru saja aku sampai. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" Siwon pun menyadari ketidak baikan kondisi tubuh Minho.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Minho singkat.

"Kau sakit? Apa kau sudah makan malam dan minum obat?' Siwon pun semakin cemas. Namun pertanyaannya yang berbondong justru semakin membuat Minho merasa pusing. Ia tidak suka kalau Ayah yang biasanya jarang ditemui begitu bertemu sudah langsung berlagak khawatir seperti ini terhadapnya.

Minho rasa itu percuma dan justru terasa menyebalkan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur lagi" ucap Minho dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

Siwon pun menatap lirih kearah Minho. Ia tahu ini semua adalah salahnya yang tidak bisa membagi waktu untuk Minho. Ia pun terima jika Minho harus marah terhadapnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Setelah ini akan kubuatkan makanan dan kutaruh di dapur. Jika kau merasa lapar nanti malam, kau bisa memakannya" Siwon masih berusaha tersenyum walau Minho tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Lelaki muda Choi itu justru menutup pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Siwon yang masih terdiam didepan kamarnya.

Siwon pun menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar Minho.

Begitu sampai didalam kamar, ia pun langsung menanggalkan pakaian kerjanya satu persatu untuk berganti baju.

"Apa dia makan dengan cukup selama ini?" gumam Siwon yang masih memikirkan Minho.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih sering berada dirumah. Aku bahkan lupa kalau Minho punya Asma. Aku harap hal itu tidak akan pernah kambuh lagi"

Arah matanya pun beralih pada dua bingkai foto yang selalu terpajang rapih dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Bingkai yang menyimpan foto Minho saat masih bayi dan juga foto Yoona yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Sudut bibir Siwon pun tertarik tipis, mengingat sekelebat memori manisnya bersama dengan wanita yang paling ia cintai itu.

_Flash Back_

Kebahagian Siwon dan Yoona terasa lengkap hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, akhirnya impian yang selalu mereka nanti-nanti sejak hari pernikahan mereka bisa terwujud.

Yoona dinyatakan positif tengah mengandung anak Siwon.

Semua keluarga dan teman pun berbahagia atas hal itu. Terutama kedua pasangan pengantin yang baru satu bulan menjalani hidup bersama itu. Bahkan Yoona benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak karena bahagia.

" Aku akan jadi Ibu!" suara nyaring Yoona terdengar memenuhi seisi kamarnya dengan Siwon. Wanita cantik itupun langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang _King Size_nya bersama Siwon.

Sementara Siwon yang datang menyusul dan menutup pintu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar lonjakan kegirangan Istrinya sendiri.

"Senang sekali" sahut Siwon yang juga ikut naik keatas ranjang _King Size_nya untuk menghampiri Yoona.

Wanita itu pun langsung memeluk sang suami dengan gerakan lucu seperti bayi. Yah, mungkin ini memang bawaan bayinya.

"Tentu saja! Aku masih tidak percaya... sebentar lagi kita punya bayi, Siwonnie..." Yoona pun semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Yoona.

Siwon pun langsung menatap Istrinya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" bingung Siwon.

Kali ini Yoona beraksi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis... wajah datarmu itu tetap saja keluar. Seperti tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, menyebalkan!" dan sekarang Yoona justru memukul Siwon dengan guling, setelah itu ia kembali merebahkan diri dengan wajah yang ia tutupi dengan guling.

Awalnya Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Yoona walau tidak sepenuhnya ia merasa asing dengan sikap Yoona. Baginya Yoona tetap terlihat kekanakan dan manis dengan segala sikapnya.

Siwon pun tersenyum dan ikut berbaring disamping Yoona. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Yoona, perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak jahil untul menarik guling yang menutupi wajah cantik wanitanya itu.

"Ternyata calon Ibu ini masih kekanak-kanakan ya" senyum Siwon saat ia sudah berhasil menampakkan wajah Yoona yang merengut dari balik guling itu.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Yoona pun langsung menangkis wajah Siwon, lagi-lagi menggunakan guling.

Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti, mengapa perasaannya jadi menggebu-gebu seperti ini? Menyadari wajah Siwon yang mendekat, debaran jantungnya semakin bekerja ekstra. Ini seperti saat pertama kali ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Siwon.

Namun kenapa ia harus kembali seawal itu? Kenapa ia harus malu lagi kalau ditatap Siwon dari dekat seperti ini? Bukankah mereka sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini? _Oops_.

Wajah Yoona semakin memerah, dan hal itu membuat senyum manis diwajah Siwon semakin melebar. Memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang menjadi andalannya.

Laki-laki tampan itu pun langsung merengkuh tubuh sang Istri kedalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Yoona dengan lembut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat senang dengan hal ini. _Gomawo_.." ucap Siwon dengan tulus.

Yoona yang bisa merasakan ketulusan itupun gantian tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Berharap kehidupannya bersama Siwon juga calon anaknya nanti akan selalu terasa membahagiakan.

"Minho!" seru Yoona tiba-tiba.

"_Ne?_" alis Siwon mengerut menatap Yoona.

"Aku mau nama anak ini Minho" senyum Yoona kemudian, seraya mengusap perutnya yang masih rata dengan gerakan memutar yang lembut.

"Minho? Choi Minho?"

Yoona pun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi, kita belum tahu kan dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan" ucap Siwon.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya menyukai nama itu. Kalaupun dia perempuan, kita bisa memikirkan nama yang bagus lagi" senyum Yoona.

"_Arasso_. Itu nama yang bagus, kita panggil saja dia Minho" Siwon pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, Minho-_ah_... lahirlah dengan sehat ya. _Eomma _dan _Appa_ menunggumu disini" ucap Yoona kepada bayinya yang masih berada dalam perut. Ia pun kembali mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan yang lembut, dan kali ini tangan Siwon pun mengikuti langkahnya.

"Semoga kau selalu sehat didalam sana Minho" ucap Siwon lembut.

Yoona pun kembali memeluk Siwon dengan erat. "Aku bahagia sekali. Aku ingin segera melihatnya... anak dari laki-laki yang paling aku cintai..." ucapnya seraya mendangakan wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Kenapa sifatmu jadi manis seperti ini? _Mood_ wanita hamil itu memang menarik ya" Siwon pun terkekeh, berusaha menggoda Yoona.

"Siwonnie... aku serius..." gerutu Yoona dengan bibir yang terpout imut.

"_Arasso_" Siwon pun tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoona.

"Mmmpth..." dan kini bibir keduanya telah menyatu. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan bahagia satu sama lain.

_Flash Back END_

Siwon masih tersenyum menatap bingkai foto manis itu. Entah kenapa senyum Yoona selalu membuat ketenangan tersendiri di hatinya. Nyata atau tidak, Yoona akan selalu berada dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus selalu sehat Minho..." Siwon masih menatap bingkai foto itu. "Ibumu ingin kau tumbuh jadi anak yang sehat…" ucapnya lagi.

Siwon pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata dengan perlahan untuk melihat gambaran imajinasinya.

"Padahal kau bilang ingin segera melihatnya…"

Bibir Siwon bergumam.

"Kau bilang ingin segera menggendongnya…"

Setetes airmata pun lolos dan melesat jatuh dari kelopak mata Siwon yang tertutup.

"Ingin mendengar dia memanggilmu _Eomma_…"

Dan kini bulir air mata lainnya datang menyusul, membasahi wajah tampan sang pengusaha muda Choi itu.

"Yoona... bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untuknya sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**H**ari ini adalah hari libur. Minho terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk berhasil mengusik tidur damainya. Minho pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kepalanya tidak terasa pusing lagi sekarang. Kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik.

"Ng?" perhatian Minho teralih pada sarapan yang sudah tersaji dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Dia yang membuatnya?" gumam Minho. Ia pun bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil sarapan itu dan membawanya menuju dapur. Meletakkanya diatas meja makan dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Minho kembali ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapan paginya. Minho pun melihat sebuah memo yang tergeletak diatas meja dan kemudian membacanya sambil menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Ia terdiam sejenak begitu isi memo itu selesai ia baca.

"Bahkan di hari libur seperti ini, dia masih kerja. Berarti hanya semalam dia tidur disini…" gumam Minho. Pandangannya pun mengedar keseluruh isi penjuru dapur dan ruang makan.

Sekelebat memori manis singgah kedalam ingatannya.

'_Appa, bekal hari ini telur dadar ya!'_

'_Baik, dan tentu saja akan Appa campur dengan sayuran'_

'_Mwo? Andwae~ aku tidak mau ada sayur~'_

'_Mianhae, Appa yang memasak sekarang'_

'_Emm.. padahal kupikir karena ini piknik, makanannya pun akan enak...'_

'_Ini memang makanan enak kan?'_

'_Tapi... kenapa harus sayur?~'_

'_Hmm, apa tidak jadi pergi saja ya? Sepertinya Appa punya tugas kantor'_

'_Mwo?! Andwae! Andwae~ Arasso, Appa boleh menambahkan sayur!'_

'_Hahaha, kau kalah lagi dari Appa, Choi Minho'_

'_Huwaa... Appa menyebalkan!'_

Minho menatap sarapan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Indra pengecapnya merespon rasa dari masakan itu, rasa yang selalu sama dan tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Masakan itu memang buatan Siwon, dan hanya dengan melihatnya Minho pun akan tahu.

Terlebih lagi rasa yang selalu terasa familiar dilidahnya ini. Membuatnya selalu teringat dengan hari-harinya dalam belajar memasak bersama Siwon dulu.

"Hmm... hari ini libur dan aku sendiri..." Minho mendangakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Apa ada tempat bagus yang bisa kudatangi?"

**.**

**.**

Minho berjalan tanpa tujuan mengelilingi daerah komplek disekitar rumahnya. Melewati beberapa tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya senang, termasuk menengok kembali rumah lamanya bersama Siwon yang pernah mereka tinggali saat ia masih bayi.

Didepan rumah sederhana itu juga ia bertemu dengan Krystal untuk pertama kalinya. Minho pun mengingatnya. Pertemuan yang bisa dibilang unik karena Krystal sudah memberikan kesan buruk diawal pertemuannya, yakni membuat alerginya pada bunga kambuh.

Minho pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini ia berjalan melewati toko bunga yang tengah menjajakan bunga-bunga musim semi yang teramat cantik.

"Minho!"

Minho pun menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Dan benar saja, terlihat Krystal berlari kecil keluar dari Toko Bunga itu dan menghampiri Minho.

"Krystal?" bingung Minho yang melihat keberadaan Krystal di Toko Bunga tersebut.

"Selamat pagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapa Krystal dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan" jawab Minho singkat. Perhatiannya pun kembali teralih saat satu lagi wanita keluar dari Toko dan menghampirinya.

"Ada siapa, Kle?" tanya wanita berambut brown blonde itu seraya menyebut nama panggilannya untuk Krystal.

"Hyoyeon-_ssi_, perkenalkan, ini tetanggaku Choi Minho. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat orang tuaku yang baru pindah ke Kota ini" ucap Krystal seraya memperkenalkan Minho kepada Hyoyeon, wanita itu.

Hyoyeon pun menatap Minho dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan seksama, "Hmm…jadi dia yang bernama Minho. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Hyoyeon, pemilik Toko Bunga ini" sapa Hyoyeon ramah.

"Dia manajerku disini" tambah Krystal yang memberi penjelasan pada Minho.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" tanya Minho. Krystal pun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"_Ya_, kenapa kalian mengobrol diluar? Ayo masuk kedalam toko" ajak Hyoyeon.

"Minho punya alergi dengan bunga, Hyoyeon-_ssi_. Karena itu dia tidak bisa masuk kedalam toko" jelas Krystal.

Minho pun hanya bisa terdiam saat Krystal lagi-lagi menampakkan perhatian terhadapnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali yah… Kau jadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan bunga-bunga cantik ini" ucap Hyoyeon. Matanya pun beralih pada kotak bekal yang sejak tadi dibawa Minho.

"Apa kau mau pergi? Kenapa membawa bekal?" sontak Krystal pun ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Hyoyeon.

"Ini? Iya, niatnya untuk makan siang.. Aku sedang jalan-jalan diluar rumah" jelas Minho seadanya.

"Jadi kau sedang piknik?" tanya Hyoyeon lagi. Minho pun mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa hanya sendiri? Kau mau piknik sendirian?" tanya Hyoyeon bingung. Minho pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya merasa bosan berada dirumah.

Hyoyeon pun melirik kearah Krystal yang sejak tadi tak memalingkan wajahnya dari Minho. Wanita itu pun tersenyum, dia memang menyadari kalau Krystal menyukai pemuda Choi itu. Krystal memang banyak berbagi cerita dengannya, dan Hyoyeon sudah bisa menerka kalau gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta pada Minho.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Krystal saja? Kalian tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas kan?" seru Hyoyeon tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo_?!" Krystal pun terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon. Ia mencoba menatap Minho dan ternyata Minho pun tengah menatapnya walaupun dengan tatapan mata yang datar.

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja Hyoyeon-_ssi_" elak Krystal.

"Sudahlah. Temani saja Minho menghabiskan waktu makan siang ini, kau bisa kembali sebelum toko tutup. Aku memberimu izin lho~" goda Hyoyeon. Membuat semburat merah di wajah Krystal semakin menjadi.

"Tapi.." Krystal pun melirik kearah Minho seolah meminta pendapat.

"Kau mau?" namun ucapan Minho justru membuatnya semakin terkejut.

"Itu... kalau boleh..."

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Minho pada akhirnya. Krystal pun tak menyangka Minho akan menyetujuinya. Namun ia justru merasa sangat senang dengan ajakan itu, karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Minho.

Krystal pun meminta izin pada Hyoyeon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum penuh arti oleh wanita itu. Ia memang sengaja membuat sepasang manusia itu menghabiskan waktu berdua, toh mereka terlihat cocok dimata Hyoyeon.

Krystal yang cantik dan Minho yang tampan.

Kedua orang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk piknik.

**.**

**.**

**M**ereka sampai disebuah taman yang cukup luas. Taman yang juga pernah Minho kunjungi saat ia baru tiba di Kota ini, taman yang membawa kenangan saat Siwon mengajarkannya untuk berjalan pertama kali disini.

"Kita duduk disana saja!" seru Krystal sambil menunjuk tempat kosong diatas rerumputan dibawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka pun duduk disana, membuka isi kotak bekal yang Minho bawa. Sesekali terdengar keceriaan dari anak-anak kecil yang bermain di kotak pasir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Uwaa.. ini semua, kau yang membuatnya?" Krystal tercengang melihat isi kotak bekal Minho. Semuanya adalah makanan yang enak dan terlihat sangat rapih tersaji.

"_Ne_, cobalah" ucap Minho seraa menyodorkan kotak bekal itu kepada Krystal.

Krystal pun mencoba salah satu masakan Minho, "_Mashita_!" sesaat kemudian gadis cantik itu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya masakan Minho benar-benar terasa enak dimulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali Minho. Aku tidak tahu kau pandai memasak" puji Krystal dengan senyum manisnya.

Minho pun ikut memakan bekal buatannya, ia bersandar dengan santai pada tubuh pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. "Karena tidak ada wanita dirumah, aku belajar masak sejak kecil" jelas Minho.

"Pasti Siwon _Ahjjussi_ yang mengajarimu ya? _Eomma_ bilang dia pandai memasak. Kalian berdua hebat sekali, aku jadi merasa malu sebagai wanita. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memasak kalau tidak dibimbing oleh _Eomma_" Krystal tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapannya.

Sementara Minho hanya memilih diam kalau ia sudah mendengar nama Siwon disebut.

"Minho-_ah_" panggil Krystal tiba-tiba di tengah kegiatan mereka menghabiskan bekal.

"Hm?" sahut Minho.

"Kau masak banyak juga.. padahal awalnya kau piknik sendirian kan?" Krystal terlihat bingung saat ia baru menyadari kotak bekal itu terisi penuh makanan, yang tentu saja bukan untuk porsi satu orang.

"Ini porsi dua orang" ucap Minho singkat.

"Eh?" Krystal pun membulatkan matanya menatap Minho.

Sementara lelaki bermata besar itu hanya menatap lurus kearah depan dengan dengan sirat mata yang redup, "Dulu... saat dia belum sibuk dikantor, kami sering piknik bersama di hari libur. Kami memasak dengan bergantian, terkadang dia yang membuat bekal, terkadang aku. Karena itu, tanpa sadar aku membuat porsi untuk dua orang tadi pagi" jelas Minho.

"Siwon... Ahjjussi?"

Minho pun mengangguk pelan. Melihat hal itu, sirat mata Krystal juga ikut redup. Ia menatap sedih kearah Minho. Ia tidak tahu kalau hubungan mereka dulu pernah terjalin sebaik itu, namun sekarang semuanya menjadi sangat berbeda.

Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Minho sekarang. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek, ia tahu sebenarnya Minho masih memikirkan Ayahnya, Siwon. Ia pasti masih sangat menyayanginya seperti Minho yang dulu.

"Huaaaa... huaaa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak yang menangis. Perhatian Minho dan Krystal pun beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang jatuh tersungkur diatas kotak pasir.

Krystal pun bersiap menolong anak itu, tapi ternyata langkah Minho lebih cepat mendahuluinya. Kini Minho sudah berada disamping anak itu dan membantunya berdiri dengan pelan.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." tangis anak itu mulai mereda begitu ia tahu ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk berdiri. Gadis kecil itu pun menatap Minho dengan kedua bola mata foxienya.

"Jangan menangis, tidak ada yang terluka kan?" Minho tersenyum lembut seraya membersihkan baju gadis kecil itu dari sisa pasir yang menempel.

"Untung kau jatuh di kotak pasir, jadi tidak ada yang terluka" Minho pun mengusap-usap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Membuat gadis kecil itu kini sudah bisa tersenyum lebar.

"_Gomawo Oppa_..." ucap gadis kecil itu lucu.

Minho terdiam sejenak melihat senyum polos gadis kecil dihadapannya. Rasanya ia juga ingat kalau seseorang pernah menolongnya seperti ini. Siapa? Mungkin Siwon?

Bukankah ia pernah berlajar berjalan ditaman ini dulu saat ia masih kecil? Dan tentu saja, berapa kali pun ia terjatuh, Siwon pasti akan selalu menolongnya.

Mendiamkannya kalau ia menangis karena terjatuh. Mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti yang ia lakukan dengan gadis kecil itu.

Mengapa pikirannya begitu terasa familiar dengan semua kenangan itu. Padahal itu semua adalah kenangannya saat ia masih sangat kecil.

"Jinri-_ah_, kau terjatuh, nak?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Eomma_~" gadis yang dipanggil Jinri itu pun langsung berlari memeluk kaki sang _Eomma_.

"Tadi aku ditolong _Oppa_ itu…" ucap Jinri polos sambil menunjuk kearah Minho. Wanita cantik itu pun ikut melihat kearah Minho dan tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_.." ucapnya tulus.

Minho pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Ibu dan Anak itu berpamitan untuk pergi.

Dan Minho hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap punggung kedua orang yang sudah berjalan bergandengan pergi itu.

Krystal yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari bawah pohon pun akhirnya ikut berjalan menghampiri Minho.

"Minho"

"Itukah... yang namanya Ibu?"

Krystal terdiam begitu ia mendengar gumaman Minho. Ia pun bisa melihat sirat mata Minho yang semakin sendu saat melihat hubungan harmonis Ibu dan Anak tadi. Tentu saja, mungkin Minho merasa iri melihatnya.

Bukankah Minho sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melihat Ibunya? Mereka berpisah bahkan disaat Minho masih belum bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Padahal kalau saja ia bisa melihat Ibunya yang cantik dan manis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, mungkin Minho yang dingin dan penyendiri sekarang tidak akan ada.

Seharusnya ia juga memiliki kenangan yang manis bersama Ibunya, seperti anak tadi maupun anak-anak lainnya. Seharusnya ia tidak berbeda dengan mereka semua, bisa merasakan dekapan hangat seorang Ibu dan tidak perlu tenggelam dalam kesepian seperti ini.

Mata Krystal terasa panas, sesaat kemudian pandangannya pun mengabur karena air mata yang menggenangi kelopak _doe eyes_nya. Entah kenapa Krystal merasa sesak jika harus mengingat semua nasib Minho itu.

"Hiks..." dan satu isakan tangis pun berhasil lolos dari mulutnya, diikuti tetesan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Minho pun langsung menoleh begitu ia mendengar isakan Krystal, ia terkejut melihat gadis itu yang tiba-tiba menangis. "K-kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Krystal tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, bibirnya terasa kelu. Ia pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Minho terdiam sambil memperhatikan gadis cantik yang tengah menangis dihadapannya itu. Dan tanpa komando apapun, tangannya kini sudah terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis..." ucapnya lembut. Sangat terasa berbeda dengan ucapan Minho yang selalu terdengar dingin dan tajam.

"_Mianhae_..." ucap Krystal ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ng?" Minho pun menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Selama ini... kau kesepian ya..."

Minho terdiam mendengar ucapan Krystal berikutnya. Ternyata ini yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, lagi-lagi ia memikirkan hidupnya.

"Padahal seharusnya kau sama seperti anak tadi. Ada Ibu yang mengkhawatirkanmu disaat kau sakit, ada Ibu yang menyambutmu disaat pulang sekolah dan ada Ibu yang menemanimu disaat kau kesepian..."

Minho masih terdiam dihadapan Krystal.

"Tentu saja kau masih punya Siwon _Ahjjussi_, dia pun adalah orang yang sangat baik dan menyayangimu. Tapi disaat ia tidak ada seperti ini... kau pasti kesepian..." isak tangis Krystal lolos lagi dari pertahanannya. Gadis itu pun kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau.. mengasihaniku?" Minho pun merespon.

"_Mi-Mianhae_ bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja.. kalau aku yang mengalaminya, mungkin aku hanya bisa menangis seperti ini... _mianhae_"

Minho pun kembali terdiam memikirkan ucapan Krystal. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu mengapa ada orang lain yang bisa memikirkannya sampai seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkanya sedikitpun.

Dan mengapa semua perhatian Krystal begitu terasa hangat dihatinya. Ia tak menolak sedikitpun perhatian yang diberikan gadis itu, padahal selama ini ia selalu benci dengan orang-orang yang berlagak ingin memperhatikannya namun nyatanya hanya bisa mengganggunya.

Namun Krystal berbeda. Minho merasakan hal itu.

"Berhentilah…" Minho pun bersuara tegas, namun Krystal masih juga belum bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kubilang berhentilah" kali ini nada bicaranya melembut. Perlahan Minho pun mengangkat wajah Krystal agar ia bisa menatap gadis itu. Sementara Krystal hanya diam mengikui gerakan tangan Minho.

Kini kedua manik mata itu saling bertatap dalam, seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Untuk apa kau menangisi hal yang tidak kau alami?" Minho kembali bicara. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis, laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum sendu. Membuat bibir Krystal semakin terkatup rapat.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau bukan diriku, kau tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami. Nikmati saja yang kau punya sekarang" tambah Minho lagi.

"Aku.." Krystal tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika terus kau tangisi, maka orang itu akan sedih"

"Eh?" Manik mata Krystal kembali membulat sempurna.

"Jangan menangisi kepergian orang lain, karena orang itu justru akan merasa terbebani" senyum tipis Minho. Perlahan ia pun bangkit dan berdiri, menatap objek bernama langit yang terhampar luas diatasnya.

"Ibuku akan sedih kalau masih ada yang menangis karenanya... maka dari itu," Minho kembali menatap Krystal. "Berhentilah menangis..."

Krystal kembali terdiam dihadapan Minho. Kini ia sudah bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak lagi keluar. Kata-kata Minho memang ada benarnya, sesungguhnya orang yang sudah meninggal tidak membutuhkan tangisan, mereka hanya butuh doa.

Krystal pun menutup kedua _doe _eyesnya sejenak. Merenungkan segala hal yang tengah bergeming dipikirannya.

Kini ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Minho. Ternyata sama saja, baik Siwon maupun Minho yang ia kenal, kedua lelaki tampan itu ternyata selama ini terus berusaha menahan kesedihan mereka.

Karena mereka begitu mencintai wanita itu, makanya mereka selalu berusaha terlihat tegar. Dibalik kesibukan Siwon dan sifat dingin Minho, sebenarnya mereka adalah manusia yang rapuh, yang tidak tahu kapan tangis itu akan meledak.

Dan kini mereka masih belum menyadarinya, mereka masih tetap dengan kehidupan masing-masing yang terlihat dingin dan datar itu. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanya harus bersikap tegar agar kesedihan itu tidak menang melawan pertahanannya. Karena mereka tidak ingin membuat wanita yang mereka cintai bersedih di dunia sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Minho saat ia melihat Krystal memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sesaat kemudian _doe eyes _itu kembali terbuka. Kini sirat mata yang sendu perlahan memancarkan sinarnya kembali. Krystal tersenyum kepada Minho.

"Aku mendoakan Yoona _Ahjjumma_"

Mendengar hal itu, Minho pun ikut tersenyum. Lagi-lagi hanya dihadapan Krystal ia bisa menunjukkan senyumnya ini. Kini mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan piknik mereka dengan atmosfir yang perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

'_Minho-ah, aku harap suatu saat nanti kau tidak perlu lagi menahan kesedihanmu sendiri. Jika kau bisa membaginya, maka bagilah denganku. Karena aku... tidak mau melihatmu menderita lagi... Saranghae... Choi Minho...'_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Eaaa... akhir yang cukup romantis, kah? Hahaha**

**Adakah yang masih menanti kelanjutan ff ini? Aku ini benar-benar pabo karena tidak bisa berpikir lebih serius mengenai kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Semoga TLTSM masih ada yang menanti dan peminatnya bertambah. Jeongmal mianhae karena aku baru bisa update sekarang *deep bow***

**Gomawo~**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**aurel, guest, Nissa, and**

**Jung Min Rin : Gwenchana, gomawo karena udah ngikutin ff ini :) *bow***


	9. Chapter 8

**Sment Fanfic**

**The Love That Surrounds Me**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Krystal Jung, ****SMent & ****Others**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rat****ing : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Summary : **

**. **

**.**

**Part ****8**

**.**

**.**

**S**emilir angin berhembus memasuki ruang kelas. Membolak-balikan beberapa halaman buku, Yuri pun menahan satu halaman yang sedang ia pelajari bersama guru didepan kelas. Sirat matanya terlihat serius dan tegas, semenjak kepindahannya ke Kota ini, Yuri memang lebih serius dalam belajar.

Apalagi setelah ia mengalami _hal_ itu.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai sampai disini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian" ucap Guru tersebut dengan suara lantang agar didengar oleh para muridnya, tak lama kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hampir semua murid melenguh, mencoba mereggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah belajar serius dalam beberapa jam ini.

"Engh.." Yuri pun ikut memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Kacamata bacanya ia lepas dan ia simpan bersama buku-buku pelajarannya didalam tas.

Bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah selesai dan sekarang adalah waktunya para murid untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing jika sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub yang biasanya dimulai usai kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolah.

Yuri pun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya seorang diri. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ia ingat kalau hari ini klub musik tidak mengadakan kegiatan, karena itu ia bisa langsung pulang.

"Changmin-_ah_, kau tidak ada kegiatan klub setelah ini kan? Ayo kita ke Game Center!"

Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Dadanya kembali berdebar, walau ia tahu tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu didepan_nya_ lagi.

Didepan Shim Changmin.

"Yunho _Hyung_ mengajakku pulang bersama, Kyu~" gerutu Changmin pada seorang namja berpipi Chubby –temannya, yang sejak tadi mengajaknya pergi ke Game Center.

"Ajak saja Yunho _Hyung_ juga! Ayolah~ Masa kau mau langsung pulang kerumah, tidak seru~" ledek pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Aish kau ini, selalu saja menghasut yang tidak-tidak!" Changmin pun gemas dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tertawa tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri diam dengan wajah tertunduk beberapa langkah dihadapan mereka.

Yuri benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan berpapasan dengan Changmin seperti ini. Karena itu ia hanya bisa menunduk dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Berharap Changmin tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tapi yang tidak-tidak itu yang kau suka kan~"

"Ya! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu!" Changmin semakin gemas.

"Hahahahaha" dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping Yuri yang tetap berusaha untuk menghindari Changmin. Namun perasaan Changmin lebih peka, ia pun menoleh sekilah kearah gadis yang baru saja melewatinya dengan langkah cepat itu.

Langkah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu terhenti, Changmin menoleh –menatap punggung Yuri. Tentu saja ia mengenal gadis itu.

"Kau melihat apa?" namun perhatiannya langsung teralih saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Hm? _Aniyo_" elak Changmin, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran dengan objek yang dilihat Changmin. Pemuda berambut ikal karamel itu masih melihat kearah belakang.

"_Ya_, kau melihat siapa sih?! Jangan bilang kau mengincar adik kelas lagi!"

"_Aish_, Cho Kyuhyun.. kau berisik sekali" Changmin masih berusaha cuek. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengerenyit bingung sekaligus penasaran, dan kini mereka sudah kembali melangkah.

**.**

**.**

"_**H**__ng_? Ini bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mengerti.." Krystal terlihat kesulitan untuk memecahkan salah satu soal matematika yang jadi pekerjaan rumahnya sekarang.

Gadis itu masih berusaha, menghitung dan menghitung kembali deretan angka aljabar yang tertera di buku pelajarannya, tapi tetap saja...

"_Huwaaa_.. aku tidak mengerti~" lenguhnya frustasi. Sungguh, hal seperti inilah yang paling ia benci. Disaat moodnya untuk belajar sedang bagus, tapi tersandung satu soal yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan saja sudah membuat moodnya hancur seketika.

"_Aish_, kalau begini aku jadi malas mengerjakan semuanya" Krystal menendang-nendangkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa berisik sekali Kle?" Tiba-tiba saja Jessica masuk dan langsung menghampiri putrinya yang nampak kusut didepan meja belajar.

"_Eomma_? _Ah, Mianhae_.. apa aku mengganggu?" ucap Krystal lesu.

Jessica pun menarik kursi lain dan duduk disamping Krystal.

"_Wae_? Wajahmu kusut sekali" Jessica hanya bisa mengerenyit bingung melihat bibir imut Krystal yang mengerucut, nampaknya putri semata wayangnya itu tengah kesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini... menyebalkan" gumamnya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

Jessica melirik sekilas kearah buku pelajaran Krystal, sebuah ide pun terlintas saat ia teringat dengan seseorang yang tentu saja sangat pintar dan pasti bisa mengajari Krystal.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan kepada Minho? Dia anak yang pintar kan" Jessica tersenyum sumringah.

Mendengar hal itu, seketika mata Krystal pun membelalak lebar.

"_M-Mwo_? Minho?!"

"_Hu'um_" Jessica mengangguk santai.

Krystal pun makin _speachless_, matanya melirik gelisah ke arah buku pelajarannya. Hanya mendengar nama Minho saja, hatinya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Lagi-lagi.

"T-Tapi ini sudah malam _Eomma_" elak Krystal dengan rona pipi yang mulai memerah.

"_Eeeii_.. ini baru jam 7 malam Kle, jika kau saja sedang mengerjakan PR, pasti Minho juga. Lihat saja, lampu kamarnya masih menyala" jelas Jessica seraya menyuruh Krystal untuk menengok kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Terlihat lampu kamar Minho yang berada di seberang memang masih menyala. Rumahnya dan Siwon memang bersebrangan hanya dalam jarak 500 meter.

"_Eumm_.." Krystal masih menimbang-nimbang. Jessica pun tersenyum manis saat ia mulai mengerti mengapa Krystal bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"Kalau kau malu bertanya, maka—"

"Akan jalan-jalan!" sahut Krystal cepat.

"_Mwo_?" Jessica pun melongo heran.

"_Arasso_.. _Arasso_.. _Eomma_ kalau sudah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Minho" dengan cepat Krystal pun membawa buku PRnya dan bersiap keluar kamar.

Sementara Jessica yang melihat tingkah lucu putrinya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Yang benar 'akan sesat dijalan' sayang'" ucap Jessica membenarkan pernyataan Krystal sebelumnya, sementara Krystal hanya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**M**inho tengah membolak-balikan halaman buku pelajarannya dengan enggan, tatapan matanya datar. Walaupun biasanya memang begitu, namun kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda, kelihatannya Minho sedang bosan.

Tentu saja, PRnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan dan sekarang ia tidak punya kegiatan. Belajar pun ia sudah mengerti, tidur? Dia belum mengantuk, berbaring diatas tempat tidur pun rasanya percuma.

Minho pun memutuskan untuk menutup buku pelajaran dan turun keruang bawah, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mungkin menonton TV atau memasak, karena kebetulan ia belum makan malam.

_Ting Tong_

Namun gerakan tangannya untuk membuka kulkas terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara bel rumah yang berdenting. Alis Minho mengerenyit, mencoba berpikir siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini. Tidak mungkin itu Siwon, karena sekalipun Siwon pulang, tidak akan sedini ini.

Daripada menerka-nerka, Minho pun melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu rumahnya.

"S-Selamat malam"

Minho terdiam sejenak saat melihat Krystal berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Gadis bermarga Jung itu membawa beberapa buku pelajaran ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho bingung.

Krystal pun menundukkan wajahnya sejenak saat debaran dadanya bergejolak aneh kembali. Sungguh, melihat Minho dalam jarak sedekat ini sudah mampu membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

Ah... ini karena gadis cantik itu sudah menyadari perasaanya pada Minho.

'_Kendalikan dirimu, pabo! Kau kesini untuk belajar!'_ –umpat Krystal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ng... maaf aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Krystal dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

Minho pun kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti alasan gadis itu berada didepan rumahnya sekarang, apalagi dengan buku-buku pelajaran ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

"**T**ernyata aku salah menghitung faktor x-nya, pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya" ucap Krystal saat menyadari kesalahannya sejak tadi.

"Lain kali perhatikan saja angka x itu, jika salah disana maka semuanya akan berubah dan jawabannya tidak akan ketemu" jelas Minho yang membantu Krystal menyelesaikan PRnya.

Krystal pun mengangguk cepat dan kembali mengerjakan PRnya dengan penuh semangat. Rasanya moodnya kembali bangkit setelah ia mendapat penjelasan ringan dari Minho. Satu persatu soal pun berhasil Krystal selesaikan dalam waktu cepat karena pada dasarnya Krystal memang anak yang pintar, hanya terkadang kecerobohan lebih mendominasinya. (^_^)

"Selesai.. selesai.. akhirnya.." Krystal tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, menarik otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Melihat hal itu, Minho hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa sifat Krystal yang lucu selalu terlihat menarik dimatanya. Rasanya gadis itu mampu membawa suasana hatinya yang selama ini selalu dingin layaknya es menjadi hangat.

"Minho-a_h_, _gomawo_ sudah membantuku" ucap Krystal dengan senyum manisnya, Minho pun mengangguk. Masih dengan posisi santainya yang bersandar disofa dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Kau mau?" tawar Minho tiba-tiba.

Krystal pun membelalakan matanya, "Kau belum makan malam? Ini sudah jam 08.00 kan"

Minho hanya menggeleng dengan raut wajah datarnya, kenyataannya ia memang belum makan malam karena sejak tadi ia sibuk mengerjakan PRnya.

"Kalau bukan aku yang memasak, siapa yang akan membuatkanku makan malam" celetuk Minho.

Krystal pun langsung terdiam. Ternyata ia masih saja begitu bodoh karena melupakan hal sepenting itu. Tentu saja, Minho hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini, tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya kecuali dirinya sendiri atau Siwon –jika ia ada dirumah.

Wajah Krystal pun tertekuk saat mengingat _Eomma_nya yang selalu membuatkan makan malam tepat waktu untuk keluarga mereka. Minho sudah tidak punya _Eomma_, karena itu wajar saja kalau ia belum makan malam sampai sekarang.

"_Mian_.." ucap Krystal pelan dengan wajah tertekuk.

Minho pun menyadari apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis bermarga Jung itu. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. "Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan hal aneh ya. Sudahlah, aku mau memasak sekarang. Kau mau kubuatkan apa? Atau kau mau langsung pulang?" tawar Minho lagi.

Krystal pun menggeleng cepat, "_Ani.. Ani.._ aku mau membantumu memasak! _Err_.. mungkin lebih tepatnya sekaligus belajar memasak karena aku tidak yakin kemampuan memasakku akan banyak membantumu, hehe" Krystal tersenyum kecut.

Dua remaja itu pun melangkah bersama menuju dapur dan langsung menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan. Sesekali Krystal bersorak kagum dengan kecekatan Minho yang terlihat seperti seorang chef handal.

Sedang Minho hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Krystal. Ia pun dengan telaten mengajari Krystal untuk memasak. Pelahan-lahan dengan sabar, ia menjelaskan satu persatu tahap dalam memasak. Tanpa disadari keduanya kini menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan seperti tak ada lagi jarak.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan tertawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang berbeda dari '_Krystal_ _& Minho_' selama ini.

Bahkan saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol berdua, tak ada yang menyadari suara mobil Siwon yang sudah masuk kehalaman rumah. Rupanya malam ini Siwon pulang.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya, namun tak ada salam yang membalasnya. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa karena Minho memang tidak pernah membalas salamnya walau ia sedang pulang kerumah, namun hal yang membuat Siwon bingung kali ini adalah... sepasang alas kaki wanita yang berada dipintu rumahnya.

Rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan Minho, tentu saja tidak ada wanita di rumah mereka. Lalu alas kaki itu milik siapa? Apa Minho membawa temannya? Teman? Benarkah?

Siwon pun menelusuri ruang tamunya yang kosong. Hanya ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang tergeletak rapi diatas meja. Tiba-tiba indra pendengarnya menangkap suara dari arah dapur, ia pun melangkah mengikuti sumber suara iu.

"Ah.. ini pedas~"

"Tentu saja, itu kan saus sambal. Kau salah ambil" Minho tertawa kecil melihat wajah Krystal yang tengah menahan pedas. Bahkan kelopak mata gadis bermarga Jung itu mulai berair. Gadis itu tidak tahan pedas rupanya.

"Ini, minumlah" Minho pun memberikan segelas susu putih kepada Krystal.

"Susu?" Krystal menatap bingung Minho, namun tangannya tetap terulur untuk menerima pemberian Minho itu.

"Kau mau rasa pedasmu hilang kan? Minum saja" ujar Minho yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Krystal pun meneguk susu itu dengan perlahan, dan dalam sekejap rasa pedasnya hilang tanpa sisa. Tidak seperti saat ia menghabiskan satu sampai dua gelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa pedasnya, hanya dengan meneguk sedikit susu putih, rasa pedas itu hilang.

"Kenapa tidak air putih?" Krystal masih menatap Minho bingung.

"Kalau kau minum air putih, rasa pedasnya justru akan menyebar dan mulutmu malah menjadi semakin panas. Sedangkan susu sifatnya menetralkan" jelas Minho yang tetap berokus pada masakannya. Krystal pun mengangguk-ngangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Minho.

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ternyata gadis yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka adalah Krystal. Baginya Krystal sudah seperti anak keduanya yang tentu saja sudah ia percaya untuk keluar masuk rumahnya. Toh dulu saat Minho masih kecil bahkan sampai sekarang, Jessica dan Taecyeon sangat menyayanginya. Kenapa ia juga tidak menyayangi Krystal?

Tanpa disadari, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke belakang. Memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang indah. Pria bermarga Choi itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia bisa melihat Minho sedekat itu dengan seseorang, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat keberadaan seorang teman disisi putra semata wayangnya itu.

"_Ahjjusshi_?!" Krystal terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Siwon. Minho pun ikut menoleh, seketika raut wajahnya yang awalnya sedikit ceria berubah kembali menjadi dingin saat matanya mengangkap sosok sang Ayah.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Siwon tersenyum manis seraya berjalan mendekati Minho dan Krystal.

Krystal pun langsung membungkukkan badannya, "_A-Annyeong_, maaf aku berkunjung malam-malam begini. Tadi aku—"

"Sepertinya kau belajar bersama Minho ya. Aku melihat bukumu di ruang tamu" senyum Siwon lagi.

"_Mianhae_, akan segera kubereskan" ucap Krystal yang langsung bersiap untuk merapikan buku-bukunya, namun Siwon sudah menahan tangannya lebih dulu.

"Santai saja. Sepertinya kau masih punya pekerjaan lain disini" ucap Siwon seraya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Minho yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa menatapnya.

Krystal pun mulai merasakan atmosfir dingin diantara Ayah dan Anak itu, sejak Siwon datang, Minho kembali diam dan menunjukkan raut wajah dinginnya. Tidak sama seperti saat mereka berdua tadi.

"_Ah_, _Ahjjusshi_ apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku dan Minho sedang membuat S_paghetti_, kau mau?" seru Krystal yang berusaha mencairkan atmosfir dingin ini. Arah pandang Siwon pun kembali pada gadis bermarga Jung itu.

"S_paghetti_ untuk makan malam?" Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"_Eumm_.. setidaknya itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dibuat. Jadi aku bisa membantu Minho" Senyum Krystal seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya pun mengacung membentuk huruf 'V'.

Minho pun mematikan kompor saat _Spaghetti_ yang direbusnya sudah matang. Tanpa bicara ataupun menatap Siwon, ia segera beralih ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Krystal yang melihat hal itu pun langsung membantu Minho menyiapkan tiga buah piring, "_Ahjussi_ ganti baju saja dulu, setelah itu kau harus turun untuk makan malam bersama kami!" senyum lebar Krystal yang terlihat membujuk.

Siwon pun hanya bisa tersenyum kepada gadis cantik itu, "_Arasso_, aku keatas dulu" dan Siwon pun sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kini hanya ada Minho dan Krystal yang sama-sama sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Krystal pun melirik kearah Minho yang sejak tadi masih diam dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Apa... kau marah karena aku mengajak Siwon _Ahjjusshi_?" tanya Krystal takut-takut.

Minho tak langsung menjawab, tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan _Spaghetti_ rebusannya dari panci ke piring. Dan saat ia menuangkannya pada piring ketiga, mulutnya pun terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau makan malam ini bersisa karena tidak akan ada yang memakannya nanti" hanya itu yang diucapkan Minho sebelum ia langsung mencuci panci yang masih dipegangnya.

Krystal pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minho. Walau masih terdengar nada enggan dari laki-laki itu, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Minho masih mau makan malam satu meja dengan Ayahnya.

Dengan semangat Krystal pun segera menuangkan saus bersama _topping_ lainnya yang sudah disiapkannya keatas _Spaghetti_ hangat itu.

**.**

**.**

**T**ak tak

Hanya ada suara denting alat makan yang bergesekan dengan piring. Hening, itulah yang dirasakan Krystal sekarang. Disamping kanan dan depannya nampak dua orang lelaki tampan yang hanya diam menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Walau Siwon beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Minho, namun Minho tetap menunjukkan sikap dinginnya.

"_E-Eum, Ahjjussi_ bagaimana rasa _sphagetti_nya? Minho yang membuatnya" ucap Krystal berusaha untuk mencairkan atmosfir dingin ini.

Siwon pun tersenyum teduh, "Yah, aku sudah pernah merasakan masakannya. Bukankah kau juga ikut membuatnya?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Aku hanya membantu menyiapkan saus dan segala _topping_nya, itu bukan hal apa-apa" ucap Krystal sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Merasa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Minho.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Yoona"

Krystal terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Siwon, "_N-Ne_?"

Sementara Minho ikut menghentikan kegiatan makan malamnya karena kata-kata Siwon, namun matanya masih tak berpaling dari piring yang ada dihadapannya.

"Haha, maafkan kata-kataku yang aneh. Hanya saja kau memang terlihat seperti Yoona, kau tahu siapa dia kan?" senyum Siwon lagi.

Krystal masih terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya, ia melirik sekilas kearah Minho yang juga terdiam sambil menatap piring _sphagetti_ dihadapannya.

"_Y-Ye_, _Eomma_ banyak menceritakan soal Yoona _Ahjjumma_" jawab Krystal pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang ia ceritakan?" Siwon pun menjadi penasaran.

"_Ng_.. Yoona _Ahjjumma_ itu dulu adalah seorang _Captain Cheerleader_ yang hebat dan terkenal. Dia orang yang lucu dan periang, banyak orang yang menyukainya" Krystal pun tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu yang lucu.

"_Eomma_ bilang dulu Siwon _Ahjjussi_ dan Yoona _Ahjjumma_ selalu bertengkar. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, justru kalau tidak bertengkar itu malah aneh, hihi. Kalian lucu sekali" Krystal tertawa kecil.

Siwon pun ikut tersenyum, "Apa itu yang dikatakan _Eomma_mu? _Ckckck_" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka Jessica kan menceritakan kisahnya kepada Krystal sampai ke hal yang seperti itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita Krystal.

"Makanya waktu _Eomma_ tahu _Ahjjussi_ dan Yoona _Ahjjumma_ saling jatuh cinta, ia terkejut sekali. _Eomma _bilang waktu itu ia jadi sangat gemas dengan Yoona _Ahjjumma_, karena Yoona _Ahjjumma_ selalu menyebut-nyebut nama _Ahjjussi_ baik dalam keadaan senang maupun kesal" Krystal tertawa lagi, membayangkan bagaimana keadaan _Eomma_ dan teman-temannya semasa mereka muda dulu.

Sementara Minho masih terdiam ditempatnya. Walau matanya tak sedikitpun mengarah pada Krystal maupun Siwon, namun telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas tiap kata yang diucapkan Krystal maupun Siwon.

"Yoona? Menyebut-nyebut namaku? Dia selalu menyebut-nyebut namaku setiap hari, dia mengatai aku laki-laki dingin, laki-laki tanpa ekspresi, laki-laki muka tembok bahkan ia mengataiku '_Kuda yang tak punya perasaan_'" balas Siwon menyahuti ucapan Krystal.

"Hahaha iya _Eomma_ juga cerita soal itu. Dan _Ahjjussi_ memanggil Yoona _Ahjumma_ dengan sebutan '_Rusa yang tidak bisa diam_' kan? Haha kalian lucu sekali _Ahjjussi_" Krystal dan Siwon pun kembali tertawa dalam obrolan ringan mereka.

Obrolan ringan yang sebenarnya berat untuk dipikirkan, mengingat orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang sudah tidak berada ditempat yang sama. Atau mungkin _ia_ pun ikut tersenyum melihat keakraban Siwon dan Krystal dari tempat yang jauh disana.

"Aku jadi malu, ternyata Jessica banyak menceritakan hal padamu" ucap Siwon.

"Kenapa malu? Kupikir kisah cinta _Ahjjussi_ dan Yoona _Ahjjumma_ benar-benar menarik" Krystal tersenyum antusias. "Dari cerita-cerita _Eomma_ saja aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Yoona _Ahjjumma_, _Ahjjussi_ pasti sangat merindukannya, _ne_"

Siwon tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Krystal, begitu juga Minho yang merasa hatinya tertohok oleh kata-kata Krystal. Tentu saja mereka sangat merindukannya.

"_Ah_, kenapa _Ahjjussi_ tadi bilang aku mirip dengan Yoona _Ahjjumma_?" tanya Krystal.

"Bentuk wajah dan matamu mirip dengan Yoona, aku baru menyadarinya. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai itu" puji Siwon.

Krystal pun tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja lebih cantik Yoona _Ahjjumma_. Aku melihat fotonya diruang tamu, dia sangat cantik. Tapi memang banyak orang yang bilang aku tidak mirip _Eomma_, aku juga tidak mirip _Appa_" bibir Krystal kembali mengerucut menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

"Hahaha ternyata bukan aku saja yang bilang kan. Aku juga heran, kenapa kau tidak terlihat seperti Jessica maupun Taecyeon" Siwon kembali tersenyum.

Raut wajah Krystal pun semakin berubah sendu, "Apa aku bukan anak _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" ucap Krystal seadanya.

Siwon pun menggeleng cepat, "_Gwenchana_, tentu saja kau anak mereka. Aku yang jadi saksi waktu Jessica mengandungmu dulu, _hm_.. walaupun tak sampai kau lahir, aku sudah keburu pindah dari kota ini" jelas Siwon.

Namun Krystal masih terlihat muram, "Minho saja bisa mirip dengan _Ahjjussi_.."

TAK

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Minho yang tiba-tiba meletakkan alat makan dan berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Krystal dan Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget melihatnya. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Minho langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Minho.." gumam Krystal dengan raut wajah bersalah. Ia merasa kali ini ia terlalu banyak omong, bahkan ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Minho disampingnya karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Siwon.

"_Gwenchana_..." Krystal pun menoleh kearah Siwon saat mendengar suara teduh lelaki itu. "Mungkin dia sudah lelah, aku juga tidak sadar karena terlalu asyik mengobrol" senyum Siwon.

Krystal pun mengangguk, "_Mianhae_, sepertinya aku pun sudah terlalu lama menganggu disini. Sekarang akan kubereskan piring-piring ini dan segera pulang" ucap Krystal.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau kan tamu disini, bagaimana bisa kau yang membereskannya" sergah Siwon.

"Tapi _Ahjjussi_, kau kan baru pulang kerja. Kau pasti lelah sekali, _Gwenchana_ biar aku saja" bujuk Krystal lagi.

Namun Siwon tetap menggeleng dan menahan Krystal untuk melakukannya, "Kau pulanglah... tidak apa. Jessica pasti sudah menunggumu" senyum teduh Siwon.

Krystal pun terdiam menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu dengan mata yang sendu. Perasaannya mendadak kacau sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Minho dan juga Siwon.

"_Arasso_... aku pamit dulu _Ahjjussi_, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" ucap Krystal sambil membungkun sopan.

Siwon pun tersenyum kembali, "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan makan malam seenak itu, dan juga... terima kasih karena sudah menemani Minho"

Krystal tersenyum tipis, "_Ne Ahjjusshi_, _cheonmaneyo_..."

Keduanya hanya saling memberi senyum, Krystal pun pamit, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatap sendu kearah gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**K**LEK

Minho menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia masih terdiam seraya bersandar di pintu itu, tatapan matanya kosong. Didalam otaknya, seolah masih berputar obrolan-obrolan Krystal dengan Siwon.

_Yoona Ahjjumma itu dulu adalah seorang Captain Cheerleader yang hebat dan terkenal. Dia orang yang lucu dan periang, banyak orang yang menyukainya_

_Kalau seperti ini, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Yoona_

_Bentuk wajah dan matamu mirip dengan Yoona, aku baru menyadarinya. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai itu_

Senyum tipis terlihat dari balik wajahnya yang tertunduk. Minho mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menyangga wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"_Hmpth_... dulu Yuri dan sekarang Krystal... bodoh sekali, aku baru menyadarinya.."

Minho pun berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan diri disana. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa banyak gadis yang mirip dengan _Eomma_ berada disekitarku...?"

Minho terdiam setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya. Sinar matanya semakin meredup, Maniknya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa _Eomma_ datang untukku? Apa _Eomma_ begitu mengkhawatirkanku sehingga _Eomma_ datang dengan cara seperti ini? Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata _Eomma_?"

Tanpa dikehendaki, sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Minho. Laki-laki itu menangis dalam diam. Masih dengan tatapan sendunya ke arah langit-langit.

"_Mian_..."

_Minho saja bisa mirip dengan Ahjjussi.._

Kata-kata terakhir Krystal kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"_Mianhae... Eomma..._"

**.**

**.**

_**Even if the tip of my heart hurts like this**_

_**Even if the tip of my heart tremble like this**_

_**I can only think of you**_

_**The person I miss like crazy**_

_**The words I want to hear from you like crazy**_

_**I Love You..**_

_**The person I long for, who is deeply stuck in my heart**_

_**_Kim Taeyeon – Missing you like crazy_**_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N : Eaaaa... akhir yang bikin galau. Huh, pertama-tama aku minta maaf kepada readers semua yang sudah bela-belain baca cerita ini apalagi yang sampai ngereview tapi sang author pabo aka MikiHyo ini tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ceritanya dengan profesional. *uhuk***

**Maaf kalo aku baru update sekarang setelah aku terlantarkan berbulan-bulan, sungguh author yang sangat tidak becus. *peluk Krystal***

**Yah.. alasan pun sudah jadi lagu lama, Write Block hm? Mungkin itu istilahnya, alias ngga ada mood. Padahal sampe ada readers yang sekarang jadi temenku, dia bela-belain untuk bantuin aku nyelesein ini, tapi authornya sendiri malah ngga becus, aish. *peluk Krystal lagi***

***E-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf, hiks***

**Yang penting sekarang, satu chapter sudah aku update. Semoga saja masih ada yang mau baca apalagi review. Mungkin dengan ngeliat review yang masih menanti cerita ini, aku bisa semangat. (^_^) Amiin.**

**See you in next chapter. Kamsahamnida~ *bow***


End file.
